Quando nossos corpos falam
by finchelouca
Summary: AU - Finchel são universitários e já poderiam ter se conhecido antes, mas o destino escolheu este momento para aproximá-los. E agora que eles se conheceram? Será atração ou algo mais?
1. Chapter 1

**Essa é minha primeira fic de Glee. Resolvi me arriscar. Espero que gostem! Se gostarem, não deixem de me contar, ok? **

**Glee não me pertence, é claro! Quem me dera!**

Rachel estava entediada. Batia com a caneta em sua escrivaninha, com os pensamentos em nada especifico. Só sabia que o fim das aulas em NYADA não era o melhor dos momentos para ela. Férias significavam passar um bom tempo em Lima com os pais e ela não tinha amigos naquela cidade, seriam somente os três.

Não entendam Rachel mal: ela ama seus pais. Mas depois de um tempo conversando e contando tudo que aconteceu em seus primeiro ano escolar, chegaria um momento em que não haveria muito a compartilhar. Ela não era mais uma princesinha dos papais! Chegaria o momento em que sua férias se resumiriam a ver e rever e rever musicais, encher-se de pipoca e sorvete vegan, esperando ansiosamente o retorno das aulas para rever os amigos que, finalmente, ela tinha em NY.

Tina entrou no quarto que as duas dividiam em uma das muitas repúblicas repletas de estudantes universitários em NY e anunciou:

"Nós duas iremos comemorar o final de nosso primeiro ano hoje! Coloque sua melhor roupa porque a night nos espera, Rachel Berry!"

Rachel não queria estragar os planos de Tina nem tirar o sorriso do rosto da amiga, mas não sabia se era uma boa idéia saírem para uma night. Tudo bem que Rachel havia mudado muito depois de sua chegada em NY. Já não vestia mais roupas que lembravam uma mistura de avó com jardim da infância, se sentia mais na moda e até sexy! E também tinha melhorado muito seu temperamento, convivendo muito bem com os colegas e fazendo amizades que poderiam se tornar duradouras. Ainda assim, tinha dúvidas se iriam sentir-se ou não deslocada na noite, bebendo, dançando, olhando e sendo olhada.

"Eu não sei, Tina. Ainda não fiz minha malas e preciso TAM-"

"Não, Rae. Não me vem com essa! Você vai! Eu prometo que não vou passar todo o tempo com o Mike, que vamos dançar a noite toda. E também vai ter mais gente conhecida lá: a Mischa vai, o Tony..."

"Ok, ok. Eu não sei dizer não para você, quando você faz essa sua cariiiiinha! Hehehe"

As duas se abraçaram. Tina se encaminhou para o armário, para procurar o que vestir e Rachel fez o mesmo. Já que iria sair, sairia linda! Colocou um vestido preto e sapatos de salto alto matadores que ela escutou uma vez uma das cheerios, uma morena de tipo latino, dizer no banheiro da escola, serem sapatos que gritam "faça sexo comigo agora!"

Ao entrar no club naquela noite, Rachel não se sentiu tão mal quanto temia. O lugar era lindo, as pessoas eram bonitas e bem vestidas, e alguns rostos conhecidos foram logo vistos por ela e Tina. As duas cumprimentaram Mischa, Tony e os demais estudantes de arte dramática, indo em seguida falar com Mike, que apresentou alguns rapazes que Rachel imaginou serem do curso de dança que ele fazia em Julliard.

Rachel e Tina se serviram de bebidas, dançaram um pouco, e, quando o primeiro drink de ambas acabou, foram retocar a maquiagem no banheiro feminino. Ao voltar de lá, encontraram Mike sentado em uma mesa num canto, acompanhado apenas de um amigo. Rachel observou que este não tinha sido apresentado a ela e Tina quando chegaram. Tina imediatamente cumprimentou-o, calorosamente, com um abraço e o apresentou:

"Rachel, este é o Finn, o colega de quarto do Mike". Rachel e Finn se cumprimentaram rapidamente com beijos no rosto, exatamente como Rachel havia cumprimentado todos os demais anteriormente, enquanto Tina se sentada ao lado de Mike em um daqueles bancos duplos e continuava a falar. "Os dois estudaram juntos também, o Finn era da banda que o Mike tinha na escola, aquela sobre a qual te falei."

Rachel acenou positivamente, sem perceber que Finn, por sua vez, a observava, maravilhado.

Tina deu um beijinho rápido no namorado, enquanto Rachel dirigiu seu olhar para a pista de dança e sorriu vendo os amigos, e Finn tomou um gole de sua bebida sem tirar os olhos dela. A asiática, então, voltou a falar, na esperança de que suas próximas palavras pudessem, enfim, quebrar o gelo.

"Finn, Rachel estudou no McKinley também. Nos mesmos anos que você e os meninos."

"De jeito nenhum!" Finn afirmou, o que fez Rachel olhar para ele com a expressão confusa e ele perguntar, dirigindo-se a ela própria "Isso é verdade?", ao que ela apenas respondeu com um aceno de cabeça positivo. "Não é possível, eu me lembraria", ele completou.

"É o que você diz... mas não se lembra!" Rachel disse, finalmente. "Não se sinta mal, também não me lembro de você", falou, tentando manter-se indiferente, apesar de também não entender como pode ignorar alguém tão alto e tão... liiiiindo!

"Isso é difícil também. Eu era o quarterback do time de futebol, o capitão do time de basquete..."

"Eu nunca fui ligada a esporte", ela disse sorrindo.

De fato, Rachel nunca tinha prestado a menor atenção aos esportes e ao esportistas do colégio. Ela sempre esteve totalmente focada em suas atividades curriculares e extracurriculares porque queria entrar em NYADA: os musicais, o jornal e a rádio da escola.

Além de não gostar de esportes, não tinha vida social alguma na época, não ia sequer aos bailes que aconteciam durante o ano escolar. Sempre foi solitária, sendo a única exceção o momento em que seu par romântico na montagem escolar de A Bela e a Fera se apaixonou por ela e Rachel resolveu dar uma chance ao rapaz, apesar de não ver os fogos de artifício, as faíscas e todas essas coisas de que falam nas comédias românticas, quando ficava com ele. Isso aconteceu já no último ano e durou uns oito meses, mas a menina resolver terminar tudo quando, mesmo depois de se entregar algumas vezes ao namorado, continuava não sentindo nada intenso acontecer em seu corpo e em seu coração.

Finn era o extremo oposto: cheio de amigos, cheio de meninas interessadas nele, cheio de atividades sociais durante quase toda a sua vida escolar, o que só mudou um pouco no último ano, quando passou a se dedicar mais a música e começou, inclusive, a compor. Ele decidiu que iria estudar música e o fato de ter uma banda e de ter estudado muita coisa sozinho (tocava vários instrumentos, sabia alguma teoria musical, cantava) fez com que conseguisse ir para Julliard.

Vendo que Mike e Tina se perdiam um no outro neste momento, Finn aproveitou para perguntar se Rachel não gostaria de ir até o bar com ele buscar bebidas para ambos, e ela aceitou, levantando-se do banco que dividiam.

No bar, ele perguntou o que ela queria beber e ela quis saber o que ele iria beber. "Uma cerveja", "Uma cerveja para mim também, então!"

Eles receberam as cervejas, que Finn fez questão de pagar, e voltaram á mesa conversando. Ambos perguntaram sobre o que o outro estava estudando ali em NY e ficaram extremamente surpresos (ela mais do que ele) e maravilhados (ambos mesmo, neste caso) com a escolha de carreira do outro. Parece que afinal eles tinham alguma coisa em comum: a arte, principalmente a música.

A conversa fluiu naturalmente e eles voltaram ao bar para pegar mais uma cerveja, mas dessa vez não voltaram juntos à mesa, pois Rachel disse amar a música que começava a tocar, perguntou se ele se importava que ela se juntasse aos amigos na pista, ao que ele respondeu que não, então a estudante foi dançar.

Finn não conseguia tirar os olhos dela, mexendo-se na pista de dança. Era tão sexy, tão linda! Seu sorriso iluminava mais do que as luzes daquele lugar, sua gargalhada era contagiante e, mesmo de longe, só de a ver rindo tão espontaneamente de alguma piada dos amigos, ele se pegou sorrindo como bobo.

Sem nem perceber Finn já tinha tomado toda a sua cerveja e se levantava para pegar outra. A noite, afinal, estava apenas começando.


	2. Chapter 2

**IMPORTANTE DESTACAR QUE GLEE NÃO ME PERTENCE! Espero que gostem do capítulo. Beijos!**

Rachel viu que Finn estava novamente no bar, pegando outra cerveja e que, após receber a bebida, olhou na direção dela e assim permaneceu, consumindo-a com o olhar. Normalmente, Rachel ficaria tímida, mas quando percebeu, dançava para ele, como se somente os dois estivessem ali. No início, somente dançava, sabendo que ele observava seus movimentos. Depois, começou também a encará-lo, como ele fazia. Em pouco tempo nenhum dos dois disfarçava mais aquela atração intensa dos olhos de um pelo corpo do outro.

Depois de algum tempo, Rachel foi chamada por uma das amigas, que falou alguma coisa, distraindo-a, mas quando ela voltou a olhar para Finn, percebeu que ele se mantinha a atenção ainda fixa nela. Decidiu, então, ir até o bar, até ele. Aproximou-se como se tivesse ido apenas pegar mais uma cerveja, a qual ele fez questão de providenciar e pagar, novamente. No entanto, depois que recebeu a bebida, eles fizeram um brinde rápido e seu olhares se encontraram, não se separando mais.

Olhando fixa e intensamente um para outro, dos olhos para a boca e de volta para os olhos, eles foram se aproximando. Finn puxou-a com uma das mãos pela cintura, praticamente encaixando-a entre suas pernas, enquanto se apoiava no banco do bar. Com a outra mão, ele a puxou pela nuca, enfiando, ao mesmo tempo, os dedos em seu cabelo. Como era macio, pensou. E como era macia também aquela boca que, a essa altura, já estava pressionada contra a sua e suaves as mãos que estavam em seu pescoço.

Rachel sentia o coração bater tão forte dentro do peito que pensou que talvez fosse possível Finn ouvi-lo, mesmo com toda a música alta típica de um club como aquele. As mãos dele no corpo dela eram perfeitas, segurando forte na medida certa, nos lugares certos. Contudo em pouco tempo já não pareciam tão perfeitas assim, porque ela jpa as queria em outros lugares, ela já as queria em todo o seu corpo.

A respiração de ambos estava forte pelo desejo e o ar começou a faltar também pela intensidade do beijo, que tinha virado já uma batalha de línguas, e lábios, e até dentes que mordiscavam provocativamente. Então pararam em busca do oxigênio que faltava, mas os corpos permaneceram próximos e ele aproximou a boca do ouvido dela.

"Eu sempre procuro ser um cavalheiro e talvez eu devesse ter perguntado se eu podia te beijar... mas você..." ele beijou atrás da orelha dela "... você é tão..." outro beijo naquele mesmo lugar, que fez com que ela se arrepiasse inteira e ele, percebendo, sorrisse, orgulhoso de provocar aquilo nela "tão linda e sensual e..." ele, então voltou a olhar nos olhos dela "e esse olhar... eu simplesmente não agüentei! Eu precisa te beijar"

"Ok! Você quer ser um cavalheiro?" ela falou em tom brincalhão, sorrindo "Tudo bem... Você sabe... você pode me beijar se quiser."

"Eu quero."

Assim, eles se beijaram novamente, começando devagar, mas não demoraram a encontrar de novo o ritmo acelerado de antes. Não demorou também para ambos sentirem o corpo falar, ou melhor, gritar, desesperar-se. Ambos perceberam que precisavam se separar, que precisavam de um tempo, Pararam, tomaram um pouco de suas respectivas cervejas, que tinham sido esquecidas no bar, logo que eles tinham começado a se aproximar para o primeiro beijo, e ele pegou a mão dela e a levou de volta á mesa, onde Mike e Tina os receberam com sorrisos maliciosos.

Os quatro conversaram um pouco, com Finn mantendo por um tempo uma das mãos na perna de Rachel, logo acima do joelho. Até o momento em que ele resolveu provocar e fui subindo lentamente os depois, em direção à barra do vestido dela. Rachel foi ficando tensa com aquele contado, mas deixou Finn subir um pouco. A verdade é que ela queria que ele subisse e subisse e não parasse, enfiando as mãos por debaixo de sua saia e encontrando o lugar onde ela realmente queria o toque dele. No entanto, eles estavam conversando: não era hora! Ela segurou sutilmente o pulso dele e ele entendeu, voltando a pousar as mãos próximo ao joelho dela.

Assim permaneceram até o momento em que Mike e Tina resolveram se beijar. Foi a deixa para Finn virar-se e puxá-la, falando em seu ouvido "Eu já estou com saudades dessa sua boca" e iniciando uma nova sessão de beijos que demorou bem mais do que as outras duas e durante a qual as mãos dele, que antes tinham conhecido cintura, costas, pescoço, rosto e cabelo, passaram por todos estes lugares novamente, mas logo se cansaram deles e procuraram outros caminhos, encontrando um dos seios.

Rachel tirou a mão dele de lá, apesar de todo o prazer que sentia com aquele toque, um prazer totalmente novo, desconhecido, mais poderoso do que qualquer outro que já tinha sentido em sua vida. Ela não era esse tipo de garota.

"Me desculpa, Rach... eu não quis desrespeitar você, te expor, eu só..." ele respirou fundo e olhou dentro dos olhos dela "... eu te quero TANTO!"

Com isso, ela se perdeu. O olhar dele, as palavras tão diretas, sinceras, o desejo que ela própria estava sentindo a venceram. Ela beijou-o novamente, apertando seu corpo contra o dele, ficando meio de lado e roçando o joelho dela na coxa dele. Ofegando, foi a vez de ela procurar pelo ouvido de Finn e sussurrar, rápido, antes que pudesse não ter coragem suficiente.

"Eu também quero você."

Ele buscou novamente os olhos dela e, com cautela, perguntou se ela queria ir para outro lugar, recebendo como resposta aquele sorriso que deixava ele sem fôlego e um aceno de cabeça quase imperceptível. Segurou a mão dela e levantou, trazendo-a consigo. Ambos se despediram de Mike e Tina, e saíram o mais rápido que puderam do lugar, pegando um dos muitos táxis que, felizmente, estavam parados na porta.

O motorista perguntou para onde iriam e tudo tinha acontecido tão rápido que Finn nem havia realmente pensado nisso. Percebendo, Rachel deu uma risadinha e deu um endereço ao motorista, explicando em seguida que aquele era o endereço dela e que ela iria mandar uma mensagem a Tina, para que a amiga fosse passar a noite com seu namorado, já que ele ficaria sem colega de quarto de qualquer maneira.

A atitude de Rachel arrancou risos de Finn, que em seguida a beijou, iniciando um amasso e tanto. Ali mesmo dentro do carro, as mãos deles começaram a percorrer o corpo um do outro, ainda que as roupas estivessem sendo mantidas em seus devidos lugares, por enquanto. Eles estavam tão excitados a essa altura que sequer se importaram com a presença do motorista. Ao chegar à porta da república foi que Rachel levou o choque de realidade: não somente estava levando alguém que até algumas horas era um total estranho para seu quarto, como tinha feito uma cena e tanto na frente de um motorista de táxi. O que estava acontecendo com ela?

Finn pagou o táxi, enquanto ela escrevia a mensagem à amiga asiática. Não dava mais para voltar atrás, ela iria ter uma transa de uma noite, o que sempre tinha sido uma coisa tão fora de questão para ela. Os dois andaram de mãos dadas até o quarto dela, sem trocar nenhuma palavra e, assim que a porta se fechou, ele a levantou, empurrando-a ao mesmo tempo contra a parede e ficando no meio das pernas dela, com as quais ela, por sua vez, envolveu o quadril dele. Ele a beijou na boca mais uma vez, depois atrás da orelha, no pescoço todo, descendo para o colo, enquanto ele agarrava os ombros dele e se entregava a todas aquelas sensações inéditas.

Depois de um tempo, ele a carregou e a depositou na cama, parando na frente dela e tirando a camisa e a calça, enquanto ela se livrava do vestido. Quando ficaram os dois quase nus, ela apenas usando uma calcinha bem pequena de renda preta e eles uma cueca boxer branca, um não podia tirar os olhos do corpo do outro. Ficaram paralisados por alguns segundos, em razão do que viam, até que ele avançou para ela, suas mãos indo diretamente ao encontro de deus pequenos, mas perfeitos, seios, cobrindo-os completamente com as mãos primeiro e depois usando os dedos para brincar com os mamilos. Gemendo baixinho, ela peitou-se, puxando-o pelos ombros, sem que ele tivesse parado um só segundo de tocá-la e, pouco depois, a boca de Finn substituiu seus dedos, primeiro beijando os mamilos de Rachel devagar e levemente, depois os provocando com a língua e os lábios, até que ouvi-la dizer seu nome num sussurro o fez ficar mais faminto e ele começou a sugar e a lamber com mais força, provocando reações mais intensas na garota.

Rachel não podia mais. Mesmo que não fosse de sua natureza agir por impulso, aquele rapaz de mãos grandes e fortes, e olhar penetrante a estava fazendo agir de um modo estranho e ela não iria lutar contra isso, não agora.

"Por favor, Finn" ela praticamente implorou.

"O que você quer, babe?" ele falou, sorrindo maliciosamente e beijando sua barriga "Me diz, babe! O que você quer?"

"Eu quero você."

Ainda sorrindo, ele olhou para ela e acenou positivamente. Saiu da cama e foi procurar algo nos bolsos da calça. Encontrou facilmente a carteira e tirou de lá o preservativo que estava procurando. Voltando à cama, colocou a camisinha, beijou-a e se posicionou entre as pernas dela, deslizando uma de suas mãos entre os corpos do dois para tocá-la antes de penetrá-la.

"Parece que você realmente me quer mesmo, babe... tão molhada... tão quente"

Ele dizia isso tocando-a, e ela não agüentou e precisou falar novamente.

"Eu quero você, Finn... eu preciso de você dentro de mim... agora..." falou em uma súplica manhosa.

Então eles finalmente se conectaram. Devagar, ele a preencheu por completo e depois começou a fazer movimentos, lentos primeiro e depois mais e mais rápidos, sentindo que ela acompanhava seu ritmo. Não demorou muito tempo para que ambos estivessem perto e ele ainda segurou-se um pouco, somente chegando ao orgasmo depois que sentiu que ela tinha tido o dela.

Foi uma coisa muito intensa para ambos. Os dois permaneceram calados por um tempo, deitados lado a lado, até que ele quebrou o silêncio.

"Isso foi... bom demais!"

Ela concordou, silenciosamente e seu uma risadinha, e ele começou a beijá-la, puxando-a para que ela ficasse em cima dele. Depois de pouco tempo, eles começaram tudo de novo e a segunda vez conseguiu ser ainda melhor que a primeira, levando os dois à exaustão e a sucumbirem ao sono.

No dia seguinte, ele a acordou com carinhos e o terceiro round teve início rapidamente, tão bom quanto aquilo que eles tinham experimentado á noite. No entanto, já nem era mais manhã, já passava do meio dia, e ambos tinham compromissos.

"Eu te ligo", Finn disse, abraçando Rachel, na porta da república.

"Você não precisa fazer isso, Finn".

"Eu não preciso?" ele perguntou, confuso "Eu quero te ligar, Rach... eu quero te ver de novo."

"O-ok..." ela falou, sem jeito "Mas... mas eu vou passar férias em Ohio... eu vou pra Lima ver meus pais, eu vou passar as férias lá..."

"Ok, Rach. Eu te ligo" ele reafirmou, dando um beijo nela e indo para o táxi que já o esperava.

Ela acenou, um pouco desconfortável. Sabia que ele tinha dito isso para ser agradável, cavalheiro, educado, mas, como todos os caras com quem todas as amigas dela já tinham tido transas no primeiro encontro (eles nem sequer tinham tido um encontro), ele não ligaria.


	3. Chapter 3

Rachel Berry é dessas pessoas que não costumam se enganar. Considera ser até um pouco vidente. No entanto, não poderia estar mais errada sobre o que pensou de Finn: ele realmente ligou, logo no dia seguinte, quando ela ainda desfazia suas malas em Lima. Pareceu um pouco decepcionado por ela já estar tão longe e mais decepcionado ainda quando descobriu que a garota só voltaria na véspera da volta às aulas.

"Quando você disse que passaria férias, não pude imaginar que você quisesse dizer toooooooodo o tempo de suas férias... afinal... é Lima... quem quer passar tanto tempo em... Lima?" Ele suspirou "Não tem nada para fazer, isso eu sei, porque eu também sou de Lima" Ele estava tagarelando e ela não conseguiu conter o sorriso que se formava em seu rosto.

"Eu gosto de passar um tempo com meus pais, Finn" Verdade, um tempo, não necessariamente tanto tempo "e escapar um pouco dessa loucura que é Nova York." Não poderia estar mentindo mais: se sentia entediada e daria tudo para escutar o barulho da Grande Maçã, mas sabia que não era uma opção, pois seus pais ficariam decepcionados demais, muito mais do que uma garotinha dos papais como ela era capaz de suportar.

"Ok, eu entendo" ele disse e, depois de um silêcio de alguns segundos, mas tão incomodo para ambos que pareceu uma eternidade, acrescentou "Você me liga quando chegar?... Me liga, eu quero te ver."

"Ok" ela escutou a respiração forte dele e foi percorrida por um arrepio ao se lembrar daquela respiração em seu pescoço há pouco mais de 24 horas "Tchau, Finn."

"Tchau, Rach."

Quando ambos desligaram o telefone, tiveram a mesma sensação. Sentiram seus corpos quentes, um desejo tão grande que era como se eles não estivessem a quilômetros de distância, mas no mesmo cômodo.

Para se acalmar e procurar esquecer a imagem de Finn e todas as lembranças que ela trazia, Rachel foi assar alguns muffins, cantando todo o tempo sucessos na Broadway, escolhendo aqueles que menos tinham relação com qualquer coisas relacionada a sexo. Finn, por sua vez, pegou seu violão e começou a tocar. Uma melodia começou a se formar em sua cabeça, então ele resolver pegar seu material para trabalhar em uma nova composição. Do meio dos papéis em que fim escrevia as letras das músicas, cai um dos papéis e, logo que se abaixou para pegá-lo, Finn reconheceu-o: era fácil pois de todos era o menos rabiscado, tinha sido a letra mais fácil que tinha escrito em toda a sua vida, tinha simplesmente surgido completa em sua mente.

Descartando todo o restante do material em cima da cama, Finn sentou-se no chão, encostando-se á parede, com apenas aquele simples papel em sua mãos, lembrando-se, como se estivesse acontecendo agora, do dia em que escreveu " The Magnet" (O ímâ)

Era dia da festa de formatura do último ano no McKinley. Finn e todos os seus companheiros de banda e amigos, Puck, Sam, Mike, Artie e Santana estavam jogando vídeo game na casa de Puck.

"Você tem que ir, cara. Vai ser a única festa de formatura que a gente vai ter."

"Eu concordo com Puck", disse Santana "É a minha festa de formatura, pelo amor de Deus! Eu não posso ir sem meu melhor amigo!"

"Não faz drama, Sany" Finn respondeu, já meio irritado "Você vai com a sua namorada, sequer vai se lembrar de mim durante esse estúpido baile"

Santanna, com a ajuda de Finn, que tinha se tornado seu melhor amigo, depois de um namoro rápido e desastroso, durante o qual ele percebeu que ela gostava muito mais de Britt e, principalmente, de fazer sexo com a loira do que com ele, tinha assumido sua sexualidade e começado a namorar a até então melhor amiga, no começo daquele ano.

"Não seja estúpido, Finny. É óbvio que eu vou sentir sua falta. Todos nós vamos." Finn viu todos os amigos acenarem positivamente.

"Tudo bem, tudo bem. Eu acredito que vocês vão sentir minha falta. Mas, desculpa, gente... eu não vou. Ninguém vai ao baile sozinho!"

Santanna iria com Britt, Puck com Quinn (tinham finalmente se entendido, depois de algumas idas e vindas), Sam com uma cheerio chamada Valerie, Mike, que só conheceu Tina ao se mudar para NY, por intermédio dos pais de ambos, iria com Jenna, uma outra menina asiática que estudava com eles e que ele tinha tomado coragem para convidar, mas mais tarde acabou se mostrando uma chata e sequer foi convidada para um segundo encontro, Artie iria com Sugar, que decidira se consolar dos braços dele depois de seu pai ter cortado sua mesada e acabou virando sua namorada havia alguns meses, Kurt, seu meio irmão, iria com o namorado, Blaine.

"Você sabe que poderia ter convidado várias garotas que teriam dado tudo para ir com você, Finn", protestou a latina.

"Eu sei, Sany... eu só não encontrei nenhuma que valesse a pena..." ele disse, desanimado.

Santanna deu um sorriso de simpatia, passando uma das mãos pelo braço do amigo. Os meninos começaram a "zoar" Finn, chamando-o de um bobo, romântico, mulherzinha, e iniciaram uma guerra de travesseiros. Ninguém mais tocou no assunto e fim passou a noite em casa, com seus instrumentos, partituras, cadernos de músicas e muita cerveja e salgadinhos.

Foi durante esse momento de isolamento que Finn escreveu aquela música. Letra e melodia. Tudo muito fácil, porque estava dentro dele e queria sair. Basicamente falava que estava faltando alguma coisa na vida dele, uma coisa maior, alguém, alguém que finalmente o atraísse como um ímã, que tivesse o corpo quente, que se encaixasse perfeitamente no dele, alguém em cujo olhar ele pudesse se perder, alguém de quem ele não se cansasse nunca.

Finn relia aquela letra de mais ou menos um ano atrás e ele sentia que as coisas tinham mudado: ainda faltava alguma coisa na vida dele, mas ele agora já sabia o que era. Soube desde o momento em que Tina aparecera no club com uma desconhecida a seu lado, e apresentara os dois. Aquele era seu ímã! Ele foi atraído à noite toda para ela de uma forma que só poderia ser descrita como o magnetismo de dois ímãs de pólos opostos. Não conhecia bem Rachel para saber se eles eram pólos opostos, mas a atração? Forte, intensa... definitivamente magnética!

E teve certeza quando a beijou, quando a envolveu com seus braços, quando sentiu sua pele, seu cheiro. Eram aquele calor e aquele encaixe perfeito de que falava sua música, escrita enquanto os amigos se divertiam em um tolo baile de formatura ao qual, ironicamente, ele podia tê-la levado. Ela sempre esteve lá, esteve sempre tão perto... e ele não sabia, não imaginava.

Ela provavelmente tinha até ido ao baile com algum garoto idiota do McKinley! Finn sentiu uma coisa... "será que é isso o que chamam de ciúmes? Estou com ciúmes dela?". Ele não sabia o que era, mas sabia que não era nada boa a sensação de imaginar aquele corpo sendo tocado por qualquer outra pessoa, mesmo de uma forma inocente, em uma simples dança em um baile, em frente a um monte de pessoas.

O seu ímã sempre esteve tão perto e ele nunca soube. Mas agora, ele sabia! E ele tinha uma certeza: ele precisava ter Rachel Berry em seus braços, da forma menos inocente possível, nem que fosse só mais uma vez.


	4. Chapter 4

Assar muffins e cantar distraiu Rachel por um tempo e, com a chegada de seus pais, sua noite foi ocupada por assuntos relativos aos trabalhos de ambos, substituídos em seguida por comentários sobre cinema, TV, teatro, música, viagens, as aulas dela e fofocas sobre a vida dos parentes. No entanto, após vestir sua camisola, apagar as luzes e deitar-se na cama, Rachel não pode mais evitar Finn Hudson: as lembranças das mãos dele tocando seu corpo, do corpo nu dele deitado em sua cama, o sorriso malicioso que dava quando percebia o efeito que estava provocando nela. Sentiu seu corpo começar a queimar por dentro.

Rachel decidiu tomar um banho, acreditando que um pouco de água fria resolveria o problema, mas Finn estava lá, fazendo companhia a ela também no chuveiro, não saindo de seus pensamentos onde quer que ela fosse, pensamentos estes que iam ficando cada vez mais e mais e mais cheios de luxúria, até o momento em que Rachel percebeu que estava se tocando. Aquilo a deixava confusa! Não que nunca tivesse tocado a si mesma antes, mas nunca o havia feito pensando em ninguém especificamente, nem mesmo durante qualquer momento de seu namoro com Tom. No entanto, ela se deixou levar pelo momento, até chegar ao máximo prazer, pensando todo o tempo nele e em como seria ainda mais forte aquela sensação se fossem as mãos dele tocando sua intimidade.

Após recompor-se, Rachel terminou seu banho, vestiu novamente a camisola e voltou para a cama. Novamente tentou dormir em vão. O que tinha acabado de acontecer só mostrava o quanto aquela atração era perigosa. Era uma atração capaz de tirá-la do controle e Rachel Barbra Berry nunca fica fora do controle de suas emoções e ações.

Além disso, não era desse tipo de relação que ela precisava, não era esse tipo de envolvimento que ela queria, e pelo qual vinha esperando há tanto tempo. Rachel queria mais! Mais do que uma coisa física, de pele, de corpos, desejo, calor, ondas de prazer, ainda que fossem de um prazer mais forte do que ela jamais pudera imaginar. Ela queria romance, carinho, companheirismo. Queria formar um elo com alguém, exatamente como ela tinha descrito em uma de suas letras de música, um tempo atrás.

A estudante levantou-se, acendeu a luz, pensando que, afinal, era vã aquela tentativa de dormir, então talvez fosse melhor usar o tempo de forma produtiva. Abriu uma das gavetas de sua escrivaninha e pegou o material que mantinha na casa dos pais: partituras, folhas repletas de rabiscos musicais, anotações sobre peças em que atuou durante o ensino médio, etc. Sabia que a letra de que lembrara estava por ali, precisando ainda ter a sua melodia melhorada.

Logo a encontrou e começou a tentar trabalhar na melodia, sendo, no entanto, impedida pelas lembranças daquele dia não muito agradável em que a tinha escrito.

Era a noite da festa de formatura de seu último ano no McKinley, mas Rachel estava em casa de pijamas, comendo sorvete vegan e assistindo Funny Girl com seus pais. Tinha garantido a eles que tudo estava bem, afinal nunca fora uma garota de festas. A única coisa nas festas que lhe agradava era a música, mas não havia nenhuma chance de ela cantar no baile e nem de dançar, uma vez que o único menino de toda a escola que dançaria com ela tinha sido dispensado algumas semanas antes.

Contudo, bem no fundo, ver os colegas combinando de irem à festa, as meninas bonitas sendo convidadas, algumas recebendo convites especiais, com flores, bombons, bichos de pelúcia ou outros presentes típicos de namorado, dos rapazes, tinha despertado em Rachel um sentimento novo. A garota crescera com seu pensamento voltado para a carreira, a fama, os prêmios que iria conquistar, mas percebeu, naquele momento, que todas essas coisas a fariam, sim, feliz, mas só seria plenamente feliz se tivesse com quem compartilhar tudo isso. Alguém para levar flores para ela no camarim depois de sua estréia, alguém a quem agradecer, além de seus pais, ao receber um prêmio, alguém para quem reclamar de colegas pouco talentosos, alguém a quem encontrar quando voltasse para casa, cansada, precisando de um abraço.

Rachel pediu licença aos pais, dizendo estar com sono, e subiu para seu quarto, sabendo que somente duas coisas poderiam ajudar naquele momento: transformar os sentimentos em arte... e chorar. Então, ela fez as duas coisas. Pegou papéis e canetas, sentou-se na cama, chorou e escreveu, escreveu e chorou, e ficou assim por algum tempo, até ter chegado à letra final de "My Perfect Link" (Meu Elo Perfeito), aquela mesma que permaneceria guardada na gaveta por mais ou menos um ano.

A música falava do quanto aquela queria alguém que estivesse sempre a seu lado, em momentos bons e ruins, sempre apoiando-a e recebendo seu apoio, sempre sabendo exatamente o que dizer, como fazer as coisas ficarem melhores, como se pudesse ler seu pensamento. Um homem que tivesse força e delicadeza, que a fizesse rir e sorrir, com que fosse fácil conversar, de quem fosse confortável estar perto. Alguém feito para ela, com quem ela tivesse um elo perfeito.

Olhando aquela letra tanto tempo depois, Rachel suspirou, cansada, triste, decepcionada, frustrada. Até agora, não havia conhecido ninguém que fosse nada parecido com ele elo e a sensação que tinha era de que nunca o encontraria.

Mas não perderia as esperanças! Afinal Rachel Berry nunca desiste daquilo que quer. E, acima de tudo, não se contentaria com menos. Não se entregaria a uma relação puramente carnal, quando queria amor, ainda mais uma relação carnal com potencial tão grande para tirá-la do controle de sua própria vida.

De uma coisa Rachel tinha certeza: ela dissera que sim, mas jamais ligaria para Finn Hudson.


	5. Chapter 5

**Muito obrigada às meninas que comentaram: NathM e K2hudberry! Espero que continuem lendo e continuem curtindo a fic.**

**Glee não me pertence, infelizmente! Se pertencesse, tinha mais amasso Finchel... rsrsrs**

Rachel voltou a Nova York no domingo e as aulas começaram na segunda. Durante toda a semana ela teve que lutar contra sua vontade de ligar para Finn e simplesmente deixar as coisas acontecerem, já que durante todo o tempo em que ficou na casa dos pais teve sonhos quentes com ele, nos quais passava o dia todo pensando depois, além de lembrar o tempo toda da noite e do comecinho de tarde que tinham passado juntos, o que só a fazia querer mais.

Finn, por sua vez, esperava ansiosamente aquele prometido telefonema. Queria tanto levar Rachel para a cama novamente que não tinha conseguido fazer sexo com nenhuma outra menina durante todo o verão, apesar de muitas terem se insinuado, algumas nada sutilmente.

"Eu não entendo... não somos nós, homens, que não ligamos no dia seguinte? Eu liguei pra ela, cara! Eu pedi pra ela me ligar quando chegasse..." Finn suspirou, frustrado "... nada!"

"Ah, cara, eu não sei... pelo que você contou, vocês dois curtiram. Vai ver que ela até ta a fim, mas acha que você pode não estar mais, que você pode ter ficado com outra menina nas férias e tal... aí ela fica sem graça de ligar." Mike respondeu. "Liga você pra ela, cara. Não vai doer."

"É, você tem razão. Não tem problema eu ligar. Ela... ela não pode não estar a fim... eu... eu vou ligar... agora!"

Se afastando do amigo, Finn procurou o número de Rachel na memória e esperou que ela atendesse, andando nervosamente de um lado para o outro, em frente á lanchonete em que ele e o asiático iriam almoçar. Rachel, por sua vez, sentiu o coração disparar ao ler o nome de Finn no display do celular. Como se livraria dele? Seria tão mais fácil se ele simplesmente entendesse a falta de contato da parte dela como desinteresse. Seria uma grande mentira porque ela estava mais do que interessada, cada parte de seu corpo sentia falta dele. Mas seria mais fácil do que ter que dizer não ou enrolá-lo, que era o que ela estava determinada a fazer.

"Alô."

"Oi... é... Rachel?... Rachel, é... é o Finn."

"Ah! Oi, Finn... como você tá? Tudo bem? Como foram as férias? Ficou por aqui mesmo?" Estava tagarelando. As coisas não estavam indo bem!

"S-sim, fiquei. Fiquei por aqui mesmo. É... foi tudo bem, foi normal."

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por um tempo. Ambos se sentiam estranhos. Não era para ela ficar nervosa, tagarelando, se não só queria dispensá-lo e mais nada. Não era para ele ficar tenso, se tudo que ele queria eram mais algumas noites de sexo com ela.

"Eu te liguei porque você ficou de me ligar e... você sabe, você... não ligou", ele riu de sua própria estupidez. "Não importa. Eu estou te ligando para a gente marcar de se encontrar. Tomar um chopp, pegar um cinema... o que você quiser fazer. Você pode esse sábado?"

"Ah, Finn, me desculpe. Eu adoraria, mas não posso. As aulas mal começaram, mas eu já tenho um monte de coisas pra fazer, eu já to envolvida em vários projetos. Eu... desculpa, não vai dar."

"Você não pode dia nenhum? Hora nenhuma?" Ele não sabia se ficava chateado ou irritado com aquela resposta que, claramente, era para dispensá-lo, da forma menos indelicada possível, mas, ainda assim, dispensá-lo. E ele não queria, não PODIA ser dispensado por ela. Ele precisava sentir de novo tudo aquilo que tinha sentido na noite em que eles se conheceram.

"Nã-não por agora, Finn. Desculpe, eu estou realmente enrolada".

Frustrado, ele só respondeu "Ok. Então, tchau, Rach. Um beijo."

"Um beijo, Finn. Tchau."

Rachel sentiu orgulho de si mesma, por ter conseguido resistir. Entretanto, sentiu-se mal por Finn, pois ele parecera genuinamente interessado e, consequentemente, verdadeiramente decepcionado. Sentiu-se mal também porque queria, e muito, sentir mais uma vez o seu corpo ser tomado pelo forte clímax que ele tinha provocado nela por três vezes, em menos de doze horas, e que não poderia ser sequer comparado com o prazer sexual que ela tinha experimentado com Tom. Tom sempre fora extremamente carinhoso e atencioso com ela e, por isso, o sexo era bom, gostoso. No entanto, tanto no sexo, como no relacionamento deles, sempre faltara algo. Em termos de sexo, ela, com certeza, havia encontrado esse algo quando Finn a tinha tocado e penetrado.

Finn se sentiu muito mal. Em primeiro lugar, não estava acostumado com esse tipo de rejeição porque sempre foram as meninas que estiveram mais interessadas nele do que ele nelas. Em segundo, porque ele queria Rachel, precisava dela, e não sabia o que fazer. Provavelmente, teria que aceitar que ela era como um ímã para ele, mas que ele não despertava a mesma sensação na garota.

Finn contou a Mike como Rachel tinha agido e o companheiro de banda disse que ele deveria esquecer e partir para outra, afinal o que não faltavam eram universitárias gatas e muito gostosas querendo passar um tempo com o ex-quarterback. O amigo nunca entenderia o que Finn estava sentindo, então ele preferiu concordar a tentar explicar alguma coisa.

Mais de um mês se passou e tanto Rachel quanto Finn ainda se pegavam pensando um no outro de vez em quando. As lembranças eram mais fortes quando ele tentava ficar com uma garota e no final achava tudo um tanto quanto sem graça. Tentava dar o seu máximo, mas as sensações físicas que tinha não tinham metade da força que havia experimentado com aquela morena baixinha e difícil. As lembranças eram mais vivas quando ela ensaiava uma cena mais ousada, quando um de seus colegas de curso a pegava em cena, e era fácil demais ver a diferença entre o toque falso de cada um deles e a pegada cheia de desejo daquele estudante de música que mais parecia um artista de cinema.

Rachel agora trabalhava na montagem de West Side Story que sua turma iria ensaiar ao longo dos próximos meses e depois encenar, por mais alguns meses, no teatro da universidade. Seria uma montagem universitária, mas bastante próxima das montagens tradicionais, inclusive com orquestra ao vivo e cobrança de ingressos, ainda que com preços muito mais acessíveis que os da Broadway e até das produções off-Broadway. Rachel iria representar Maria, contracenando com alguns de seus melhores amigos, como Jesse, no papel de Tony, e Mischa, no papel de Anita, e também iria dividir a direção com Tony, que teve seu nome escolhido pelos pais em razão do personagem, mas entendeu que seu namorado era a melhor escolha para aquela adaptação do musical.

"Rae, esse é o Charlie. Ele vai fazer a direção musical, se você não se opuser. Ele tem experiência, já trabalhou com isso antes, já dirigiu musicais aqui junto com o Prof. Schuester."

"Claro! Não teria porque fazer nenhuma objeção. Eu confio nas suas escolhas, Sr. Anthony St. James." Tony revirou os olhos, mas não falou nada. Já estava acostumado com aquela brincadeira que Tina, Mischa e Rachel tinham começado a fazer logo que ele e Jesse foram morar juntos. "É um prazer, Charlie."

"O prazer é meu, Rachel." O músico disse, apertando a mão da estudante. "Eu queria falar sobre a orquestra..."

"Tony, será que vocês dois podem resolver isso sem mim? Eu preciso encontrar Tina. Ela quer me apresentar o figurinista..."

"Não há problemas, babe. Um beijo meu para aquela fofa!"

Finn, por sua vez, estava entediado. Não estava compondo muito, a banda não se reunia há muito tempo porque só ele e Mike estavam em NY, e os outros estavam estudando espalhados pelos EUA, as aulas da faculdade iam bem, mas eram, em sua maioria, teóricas. Ele queria trabalhar em algum projeto, mas não tinha aparecido nada até aquele momento, por isso ele passava grande parte de suas horas livres na própria Julliard, tocando algum instrumento em uma das muitas salas de estudo, e era exatamente isso que ele estava fazendo naquele momento.

"E aí, Finn?" Perguntou Rory, o melhor amigo que ele tinha feito em NY.

"E aí, cara?" Respondeu Finn, dando um abraço no rapaz irlandês.

"Tudo bem. E vai ficar melhor ainda!"

"Por que o entusiasmo?"

"Você sabe que o professor Figgins é maestro, não sabe?", vendo Finn assentir com a cabeça, ele continuou "Ele está montando uma orquestra, preferencialmente com alunos daqui... haverá testes, mas ele disse que dará preferência pra gente... é uma orquestra para um musical, desses da Broadway, que vai ser montado pelos alunos de NYADA. Eu vou lá amanhã fazer o teste, cara. Você não ta a fim?"

"É claro, cara. Que horas?"

Finn não conseguiu prestar tanta atenção ao restante das palavras de Rory, porque sua cabeça estava a mil. O projeto era tudo que ele queria e de que precisava: trabalhar tocando e convivendo com um dos músicos que mais admirava e em que mais se inspirava, que era o maestro Figgins. Seria realizar um de seus muitos sonhos.

Além disso, iria trabalhar e NYADA e talvez isso fosse uma oportunidade para encontrar Rachel por acaso. Quem sabe ela não estava mesmo ocupada naquela época e agora eles poderiam sair? Ele tinha pensado muito e não havia chance de ela não estar interessada! Ele sabia que ela também tinha sentido muito prazer com ele: o jeito como ela respirava, se contorcia, virava os olhos, tremia, o jeito como as mãos dela agarravam com força a pele dele. Ela não estava fingindo... estava?

Só este pensamento já foi suficiente para Finn sentir tesão, sentir seu membro duro, a pressão de suas calças sobre ele, mas afastou o pensamento a fim de se recompor e voltou a conversar com Rory. Por hora, iria se concentrar apenas em ser aceito na orquestra de Figgins.


	6. Chapter 6

**Espero que esteja valendo a pena ler essa fic, gente. Tenho muito prazer em escrevê-la! Tentem deixar algum comentário, é sempre tão bom um retorno de quem lê! Thanks!**

**Glee não me pertence, apenas eventuais erros e alguns personagens, como Tony e Mischa. Bjs!**

Finn tinha feito testes para tocar vários instrumentos da orquestra e também para a banda que tocaria junto a ela, a pedido do próprio maestro que já o conhecia, sabia que ele tocava muitos deles, e queria garantir que o teria na melhor posição possível. O rapaz acabou sendo contratado para bateria e percussão, que era justamente o que ele mais queria. A bateria sempre foi a sua maior paixão, era o espaço que ele ocupava em sua própria banda e, por isso, também era o instrumento do qual tinha maior domínio. Havia um lado ruim porque o desafio era menor, mas o lado bom seria impressionar cada vez mais seu maestro.

Nas três primeiras vezes em que visitou NYADA teve que ir direto para o teatro porque já estava em cima da hora, e também saiu direto do teatro para casa porque estava acompanhado de Rory e alguns outros componentes da banda e da orquestra que também estudavam com ele em Julliard. Nas outras quatro vezes em que foi ensaiar, conseguiu dar algumas voltas por corredores da universidade, mas não teve a sorte de encontrar Rachel. Temendo estar ficando obcecado pela morena, Finn esteve mais duas vezes no local e oportunidade para ficar quanto tempo quisesse, mas não a usou. Disse a si mesmo que era melhor esquecer. Tudo aquilo tinha sido um maravilhoso sonho pornográfico ou talvez todo homem tenha esse momento de êxtase na vida, mas ele não possa se repetir, para o seu próprio bem, por ser intenso demais.

Rachel, por sua vez, divertia-se com os amigos, ensaiava com eles, tomava todas as providências para que a montagem fosse um sucesso e, se enterrando assim no trabalho, esquecia tanto de sua busca pelo elo perfeito, quanto de seu ex-colega de colégio, esquecimento este que se tornara ainda mais necessário quando Rachel encontrou uma foto do rapaz em um dos anuários que achou, por acaso, durante uma arrumação de seu quarto. Vestido com a jaqueta do time de futebol, ele posava junto a outros quatro jogadores e três cheerios, em uma foto que mostrava quão entrosados eles estavam uns com os outros, enquanto Rachel aparecia no anuário com os nerds do jornal da escola, sendo que nem com eles ela trocava uma palavra que não fosse sobre a publicação. Estava claro que Finn era o popular e ela não era ninguém. Eles não poderiam ser mais opostos!

"A banda e a orquestra já estão ensaiadas no seu tom... eu acho que o ideal é começar por 'A Boy Like that', já que a Mischa já chegou também. O Jesse vai demorar um pouco..."

"Ok." Rachel respondeu ao amigo Tony, no camarim que dividia com Mischa, Tina e mais uma menina do elenco, continuando seus exercícios de aquecimento vocal.

Tony saiu, gritando que a esperaria no palco e, sem seguida, avisando o mesmo a Mischa, que estava no corredor.

Poucos minutos depois, com um sinal de Tony, Figgins começava a reger a orquestra e depois de alguns acordes, ouvia-se uma bela voz feminina, de tom grave, forte. Após alguns versos, a voz forte dava lugar a uma outra, mais suave, mais delicada, mas não menos poderosa, não menos bela, ao contrário. Era a voz mais bela que Finn já tinha escutado, uma voz de anjo, que tocou que mexeu com ele imediatamente. Além disso, havia alguma outra coisa naquela voz, uma certa familiaridade. Não podia ser... é CLARO que podia ser! Ele era estúpido ou o que? Ele estava em NYADA, pelo amor de Deus! E ela era estudante de arte dramática... era tão óbvio!

Não sabendo sequer como, Finn conseguiu manter-se calmo e concentrado em seu trabalho. Foram ensaiadas aquela e várias outras músicas, muitas e muitas vezes cada uma. Os diretores e atores, pelo que ele escutava daquilo que eles falavam, posicionado no espaço abaixo do palco, eram bastante exigentes quanto á performance de todos. Quando ouviu Rachel falar, ele teve certeza de que era ela quem estava ali e não sabia direito o que pensar. Trabalharia perto dela nos próximos meses e não tinha certeza se isso era bom ou mau. Conviver com ela poderia ser uma segunda chance. Ser rejeitado por ela, mais uma vez, poderia ser sua perdição.

Finn esperou o ensaio acabar e procurou por Rachel, perguntando por ela a todos que estavam por ali nos bastidores do teatro, e a encontrou, enfim, conversando com um rapaz em um dos corredores que davam para alguns camarins.

"Você é terrível, Jesse. Eu não quero que você marque nenhum encontro meu com ele... eu falo sério!"

"Rae, ia te fazer tão bem! Há quanto tempo você não sai com ninguém?"

Percebendo que tinha sido notado pelo outro cara e que escutar mais poderia criar uma situação ainda mais embaraçosa quando ele se revela-se, Finn escolheu esse momento para chamar o nome de Rachel.

"Finn?", ela responder após virar-se e vê-lo, definitivamente surpresa.

Ele foi até ela e os dois se cumprimentaram com "ois" e um abraço, dado com uma certa hesitação por ambos.

"Em estou tocando na banda... a banda da sua peça. Aliás, eu ouvi você. Sua voz... é... linda... sua voz é linda!"

"Obrigada, Finn." Ela fez uma breve pausa, pois se sentia estranha assim tão próxima a ela, mas entendeu que era ela quem deveria falar. Ele a elogiara, ela não poderia deixar de comentar sua presença na banda. "Que bom que você está na banda. E que coincidência louca, não? Você ta gostando do trabalho?" ele tinha o dom de fazê-la tagarelar.

"Estou gostando bastante. O maestro... ele é meu professor. Um dos melhores... quem eu quero enganar? Ele é CARA, Rach! Tudo que eu sempre quis foi trabalhar com ele, ele tem tanto pra ensinar, eu posso ir tão longe..." Ele estava realmente animado agora e já não havia nenhum desconforto entre eles. Ela não podia deixar de sorrir, enquanto ele continuou a falar sobre Figgins, a experiência que ele estava tendo e como isso tudo fazia bem pra ele.

A partir desse dia, Rachel e Finn começaram a conviver no teatro. Sempre se cumprimentavam e algumas vezes conversavam sobre alguma coisa relativa à peça ou sobre alguma outra coisa relacionada à música. Ele decidiu que não tentaria chamá-la para sair ainda, até porque nesse momento a desculpa de estar ocupada seria ainda mais fácil de ser utilizada. Mais ou menos quinze dias se passaram, até que um dia Rachel surpreendeu Finn, indo procurá-lo na sala onde os músicos ficavam reunidos antes de tomar suas posições.

"Oi, Finn. Você tem uns minutinhos pra mim?"

"Claro, Rach. Pode falar, ele disse, levantando-se da cadeira onde estava sentado e aproximando-se dela, mas mantendo uma distância segura suficiente para controlar a vontade permanente que tinha de beijá-la.

"Eu tenho trabalhado em uma música... eu tenho a letra completa, mas a melodia... essa melodia simplesmente não sai e isso está me deixando louca!" Ela riu de si mesma, mas retomando o tom sério, acrescentou "Não que eu vá gravar isso agora ou coisa do tipo, mas eu tenho essa... essa necessidade de que as coisas estejam sob controle e... ai, Finn, desculpa, eu sei que isso é completamente insano!"

"Calma, Rach. Eu entendo. Quando eu não consigo terminar uma melodia ou um letra por muito tempo, eu também meio que piro!" Ele riu e ela sorriu por ele estar sendo tão... doce. "Ou no mínimo eu fico bem irritado. O que você quer que eu faça pra te ajudar?"

"Eu queria que você levasse com você a partitura... e a letra... que você tocasse, visse se faz sentido pra você o que eu fiz até agora... se tem alguma coisa errada e é por isso que eu não saio do lugar... qualquer ajuda é bem vinda! Pensei em você porque você vai ser músico de verdade, eu sou totalmente amadora, eu brinco..."

"Eu ainda não decidi se essa súbita modéstia cai bem em você, senhorita, mas eu vou ajudar!"

Ela agradeceu com o maior sorriso que ele já tinha visto no rosto dela e com um abraço que, dessa vez, foi um verdadeiro abraço entre amigos, sem nenhum constrangimento. Ele pegou o material e eles se despediram, pois ele iria tocar e ela cantar, nas próximas horas.

Finn gostava de ser amigo dela, conversar, poder dar a opinião dele sobre o trabalho dela, comentar sobre os artistas que os dois amavam e que, surpreendentemente, descobriram ser muitos, ensinar algumas coisas sobre teoria musical e aprender sobre teatro. Mas havia uma parte dele que continuava tendo que fazer uma força hercúlea para não agarrá-la, beijá-la, arrancar suas roupas e tocar cada parte de seu corpo, antes de penetrá-la, com força, até os dois gozarem de novo um nos braços do outro.

Afastando esses pensamentos, que só faziam sua calça apertar dolorosamente, ele juntou-se aos companheiros para mais um ensaio. Mais tarde ele resolveria isso, de um modo ou de outro.


	7. Chapter 7

**Tenho muito prazer em escrever esta fic e espero que seja um prazer para quem estiver lendo também. Se puderem, deixem um recadinho, ao menos dizendo que estão acompanhando. É bom saber que tem alguém gostando, incentiva a gente a continuar e tentar caprichar cada vez mais.**

**Mais uma vez, Glee não me pertende e, por isso, estou sempre com medo do que vai acontecer com Finchel... aqui ninguém precisa se preocupar, muitas coisas vão acontecer mas, pra mim, eles são endgame!**

**Erros e personagens desconhecidos são todinhos meus... Até mais!**

Mais tarde, Finn resolveria o problema de um jeito ou de outro. De fato, ele resolveu o problema de sua dolorosa ereção, fazendo sexol casual com uma colega de faculdade que sempre dera mole para ele, mas, mais uma vez, não sentiu nada de especial. Não o entendam mal, por favor: em primeiro lugar, Rachel não queria nada com ele, não tinha dado qualquer abertura para que ele a chamasse para sair, todos os seus assuntos envolviam trabalho e música; em segundo lugar, não é que ele estivesse apaixonado por ela, para dispensar outras garotas. Ainda assim, ele sabia, no fundo, que dispensaria todas, todas sem exceção, mesmo que elas quisessem fazer sexo com ele juntas (e olha que o ménage é uma das fantasias de todos os homens que ele conhece!), se a primeira e única Srta. Rachel Barbra Berry quisesse dividir uma cama com ele de novo... ou um sofá, ou um carro, ou uma mesa...

Finn tinha que parar de ter esses pensamentos ou ele ia enlouquecer de vez. Ele tinha acabado de deixar a garota com quem ficara em casa e já estava todo excitado de novo, imaginando todos os lugares em que ele poderia transar com Rachel, todas as posições em que ele queria tê-la. Isso ainda iria matá-lo!

Ao chegar a seu quarto, Finn fez a única coisa que poderia para se distrair: pegou seu violão e o material que Rachel havia entregue a ele, e começou a tentar encontrar uma forma de ajudar aquela canção a ficar pronta.

Não tão longe dali, pensamentos não muito diferentes dos de Finn atormentavam Rachel. O cheiro dele havia ficado nela depois do abraço dos dois, e ela se pegara cheirando sua roupa, antes de colocá-la para lavar, sendo invadida por imagens dela tirando a roupa na frente dele ou mesmo com a ajuda dele. Dos dois nus de novo, dele encostando o corpo dela contra a parede, dos dois tomando banhos juntos. Era um inferno ficar pensando aquilo tudo, ela tinha prometido a si mesma que não se masturbaria novamente pensando nele, mas não estava mais agüentando, precisava de algum alívio.

Decidiu, então, telefonar para o tal amigo de Jesse que estava doido por ela, um ator, já formado em NYADA, cinco anos mais velho, moreno, 1,95 de altura, olhos verdes, charmoso. Pela segunda vez, ela iria fazer sexo no primeiro encontro, só para provar a si mesma que tudo que ela tinha sentido com Finn tinha sido justamente graças a essa adrenalina de primeiro encontro, que é normal sentir isso quando se está com um homem alto, forte, bonito, gostoso, atencioso, interessado em você. Que ela só não tinha sentido nada daquilo antes porque quando transara com Tom era uma menina e Tom também pouco experiente, coisa que Finn certamente não era.

Algumas horas depois, Rachel voltava para o quarto que dividia com Tina arrasada. Não que o encontro tivesse sido ruim: o amigo de Jesse era atencioso, interessante, estava totalmente na dela, tinha feito de tudo para dar prazer a ela, antes de alcançar o seu próprio e, eventualmente, até tinha feito com que ela gozasse. Mas com Finn tinha sido simplesmente tão... fácil, tão... natural. Eles não tinham precisado fazer esforço algum para sentir a onda de prazer chegar e tomar conta dos corpos deles. A intensidade do orgasmo com Paul também não tinha sido sequer próxima a de nenhum dos três que ela tivera em sua própria cama.

Aquela experiência tinha servido apenas para demonstrar que o que ela sentira com Finn tinha sido algo muito, muito, MUITO intenso, que ela só podia torcer... e rezar!... para aos poucos esquecer, a fim de que sua vida voltasse ao normal, suas sensações voltassem ao controle. E essa noite tudo o que restava a ela era torcer para conseguir dormir, o que aconteceu apenas algumas horas depois, tornando difícil o despertar no dia seguinte.

Três dias depois, em uma sexta-feira, Finn esperou o ensaio terminar e foi procurar Rachel nos bastidores. Ele soube que ela estava no camarim que dividia com as meninas e bateu na porta, recebendo uma ordem para que entrasse como resposta, e a encontrou fazendo algumas anotações.

"Oi, Rach. Não quero te atrapalhar. Eu queria falar da sua música, se você estiver terminando aí, mas não quero atrapalhar, não."

"Você não atrapalha, Finn. Eu só fazia algumas anotações sobre o ensaio de hoje. Estamos na reta final e eu tenho esse hábito de manter... uma espécie de diário, eu acho". Os dois sorriram um para o outro. "Sobre a minha música, é?... Senta aqui!" Ela falou, entusiasmada, batendo no espaço ao seu lado no sofá.

Ele sentou ao lado dela, oferecendo os papéis que estavam em suas mãos para que ela olha-se. Ela se desfez dos papéis que segurava, colocando-os em uma mesa no canto do sofá e pegou os que ele trouxera. Ele começou então a explicar coisas sobre a melodia, o que ele imaginava que ela poderia fazer. Apresentou mais de uma opção, se ofereceu para tocar as opções para ela no violão, se ela preferisse. Elogiou a letra da música, a profundidade dos sentimentos ali expostos e teve vontade de fazer perguntas, mas achou que seria impróprio e se conteve. Ela agradeceu todos os elogios e todo o esforço dele em ajudá-la, disse que gostaria que ele tocasse para ela, sim, pois seria bom ter um verdadeiro músico dando vida àquela melodia. Afirmou que cantaria enquanto ele tocasse.

Enquanto conversavam, os dois não perceberam o quanto foram se tornando fisicamente próximos e quando ficaram em silêncio, um podia ouvir e sentir a respiração do outro, respiração essa que foi ficando cada vez mais pesada. Os olhos de um mergulharam nos do outro, sem se desviar por um segundo, assim permanecendo durante alguns, até Finn pousar uma das mãos no rosto dela e enterrar os dedos da outra naqueles longos cabelos castanhos, puxando-a para si e beijando-a, já pedindo espaço para que sua língua entrasse e não encontrando qualquer impedimento da parte dela.

Rachel por sua vez não tardou em colocar as mãos no pescoço dele primeiro, depois descendo para os ombros e apertando-o mais contra si. Querendo diminuir o espaço entre eles o máximo que pudesse, ela largou os papéis que segurava e subiu no colo dele, colocando uma perna de cada lado. As mãos dele, então, começaram a percorrer o corpo dela, apertaram a cintura, deslizaram pelas costas, pelos quadris, pelas coxas, ficando assim por um tempo, enquanto os beijos só paravam por segundos suficientes para que se mantivessem respirando.

Não demorou também para que ela chegasse seu quadril para frente, a fim de sentir a ereção dele e, sentindo-a, iniciasse uma fricção deliciosa entre as intimidades de ambos, arrancando gemidos dele e retribuindo a altura. Finn afastou-se dela o suficiente para colocar sua mão entre os dois e tocar aqueles pequenos e perfeitos seios dos quais sentira tanta falta. Então, ela parou de beijá-lo, olhou nos olhos dele, não escondendo o prazer que estava sentindo com seu toque, e o surpreendeu, abrindo os botões da blusa que usava, sem qualquer sutiã por baixo, para a total satisfação do rapaz. Ele tocou seus mamilos, fazendo com que um arrepio percorresse todo o corpo dela e ela se curvasse, o que fez com que ele sorrisse, maliciosa e orgulhosamente.

Eles voltaram aos beijos e a fricção lá embaixo voltou, com mais pressão da parte de ambos, até que Rachel não agüentou mais, parou de beijar a boca de Finn, traçou um caminho de beijos até sua orelha, mordendo-a e sussurrando.

"Eu quero você dentro de mim, Finn... eu quero você aqui e agora".

Tendo dito isso, ela se afastou e ajudou-o a abrir a calça e abaixá-la, juntamente com a boxer preta que ele estava usando. Enquanto ela puxava a roupa dele, ele puxava a calcinha dela para o lado e a tocava.

"Você ta tão molhada, Rach..." ele falou e tirou os dedos da intimidade dela, chupando-os "... e o seu gosto é bom... de-mais!"

"Me diz que você tem camisinha, Finn." Ela falou, preocupada com a possibilidade de ver aquele momento ir por água abaixo.

Ele acenou positivamente, tentando encontrar sua carteira no bolso de trás da calça, o que não foi muito fácil, mas conseguiu ser feito depois de algum tempo. Então, ela pegou a camisinha da mão dele, colocou uma de suas mãos em volta do membro dele, masturbando-o por alguns segundos, depois deslizou o preservativo nele e se posicionou para que ele a penetrasse.

Finn ainda provocou-a um pouco, friccionando a ponta de seu membro no clitóris dela e próximo à entrada da vagina, até que os dois, já gemendo e ofegantes, uniram seus corpos em um só. Os dois se movimentaram em um mesmo ritmo, comandado por ela, que foi se acelerando, acelerando, até que os dois atingiram praticamente juntos o orgasmo, uma vez que ele só estava esperando por ela.

Os dois ficaram parados um tempo, se recuperando, até que ela saiu do colo dele e sentou ao seu lado no sofá. Os dois não tiravam os olhos um do outro e, assim que a respiração dele atingiu um ritmo mais próximo do normal, ele beijou os lábios dela.

"Eu quero mais, Rachel. Eu quero TANTO você que eu nem sei explicar... Passa a noite comigo?"

E por razões que ela também não sabia explicar, Rachel disse sim.

**E aí, gente? Mais smut?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Quero agradecer a**

**JuPontes**

**milima**

**NathM**

**K2hudberry**

**pelos comentários e/ou por me "favoritarem"**

**Meninas, vocês são a razão para eu continuar escrevendo, viu? Mil bjs!**

* * *

><p>Enquanto esperava Rachel arrumar suas coisas para irem embora dali juntos, Finn decidiu que os dois teriam uma noite especial. Ele já tinha recebido o primeiro pagamento pelo trabalho no musical e não havia nada em particular com o que quisesse gastar, então nada melhor do que usá-lo para passar a melhor noite possível, com aquela garota incrível, que o fazia sentir-se, ao mesmo tempo, poderoso como um super herói (o superman do sexo, vinha com sua própria capa!) e vulnerável como um garotinho, que os adultos pegam pela mão e levam para onde querem (ela, definitivamente, poderia levá-lo a qualquer lugar e ele iria, sorrindo).<p>

Eles saíram do teatro lado a lado, ambos, em dúvida se deveriam ou não andar de mãos dadas, acabaram esperando que o outro tomasse a iniciativa e, então, não se tocaram até conseguirem um táxi e embarcarem nele. Finn deu ao motorista um endereço que Rachel não conhecia e, questionado por ela, esclareceu que se tratava de um hotel.

"Eu quero passar a noite com você. Eu tenho esperado por isso, sabia?" Ele disse bem baixinho no ouvido dela, em seguida beijando-a atrás da orelha e no pescoço, de um jeito bem suave, algumas vezes, o que a fez fechar os olhos e respirar fundo. Voltando a olhar para o rosto dela e a falar em um tom normal, ele explicou "Eu acho que a gente merece um ambiente legal, confortável, silencioso... sem interrupções. Eu não quero ter hora pra liberar o quarto porque o Mike ou a Tina precisam entrar pra pegar alguma coisa... Amanhã é sábado, eu não tenho nenhum compromisso. Você tem?"

Ela acenou que não com a cabeça e ele deu um sorriso encantador, que, ela poderia jurar, se não fosse mais esperta do que isso, estava reservado só para ela. O sorriso foi seguido por ele se inclinando para ela, colocando uma de suas mãos no rosto dela e beijando-a, enquanto a outra mão pousava em sua coxa nua, que ele apertou levemente quando o beijo se tornou mais apressado, mais sensual.

Os dois se separaram não muito tempo depois, porque ambos sabiam como as coisas evoluíam entre eles e nenhum dos dois queria fazer nada mais ousado dentro do táxi.

"Esse lugar... óbvio que não é nenhum hotel cinco estrelas e tal... mas eu acho que você vai gostar. É um ambiente legal, é onde meus pais e meu irmão ficam quando eles vêm à NY."

"Eu tenho certeza que sim, Finn."

Finn iniciou um assunto qualquer sobre os ensaios, a fim de conseguir manter suas mãos e bocas longe de sua acompanhante, até que chegassem a seu destino, o que, felizmente, não demorou mais que cinco minutos. O rapaz pagou o táxi, ambos entraram no hotel, ele solicitou um quarto, eles subiram de elevador, com ela comentando a beleza do lugar, que passaria facilmente por um cinco estrelas, caminharam no corredor, em silêncio, até a porta do quarto e, assim que ficaram definitivamente sozinho, atacaram um ao outro com beijos, enquanto a levantava contra a parede e apertava o corpo contra o dela, que reagiu colocando as pernas em volta dele.

Em meio aos beijos e carícias, Finn falava do quanto ela era linda... e sexy... e gostosa... do quando ele a queria... de como ela o deixava maluco. Ainda ali perto da porta, os dois começaram a se livrar das roupas. Quando alcançaram a cama, já estavam completamente nus e, dessa vez, Finn não esperou que ela dissesse nada, pois sua respiração e gemidos, e o jeito como ela mordia o lábio inferior e olhava nos olhos dele, deram-lhe a certeza de que ela estava pronta.

Então ele colocou a camisinha que já havia tirado da carteira, antes de descartá-la em algum lugar do chão, junto com as roupas de ambos, enterrou-se nela o mais fundo que pode e, ouvindo os "ohs" e "ahs" que eram música para seu ouvido, não conseguiu se conter e alcançou imediatamente o ritmo mais acelerado que o levaria rapidamente ao ápice. O orgasmo, como todos os outros que teve dentro dela, foi alucinante, capaz de fazer o mais racional dos homens quase perder a capacidade de raciocinar.

Porém apenas quase: segundos depois de ter gozado, Finn se deu conta de que não tinha esperado por Rachel e do quando isso era rude de sua parte. Ficou extremamente constrangido, não sabia o que fazer, o que dizer, como olhar para ela.

"Meu Deus, Rachel, me desculpe... eu... eu perdi o controle. Oh, meu Deus, eu não tenho mais 16 anos, eu não tenho mais esse tipo de problema" ele dizia, agora mais para si mesmo do que para ela. "Eu... me desculpe, eu não sou assim... eu... eu não sou insensível assim, eu queria te esperar, te dar prazer... eu... eu não consegui me controlar... me perdoa, Rach." Ele terminou, enterrando o rosto nas mãos, envergonhado.

Ela também sentou-se na cama, tirou as mãos dele de seu rosto, procurou os olhos dele e sorriu.

"Finn, calma", ela disse, muito serena. "Não é esse bicho de sete cabeças, ok? Eu não te acho um insensível..." ela riu "e... de certa forma, eu fico até mais... eu acho até excitante saber que eu provocar essa reação toda em você." Agora era ele quem estava sorrindo, olhando nos olhos dela e acariciando a lateral de seu rosto. "E você sempre pode me compensar, sabe?" Ela completou, sorrindo maliciosamente e deitando-se na cama.

Entendendo muito bem o recado, ele tomou sua posição sobre ela, beijando atrás de sua orelha, seu pescoço, o queixo, o espaço entre os seios, toda a extensão do abdômen, parando para colocar a ponta da língua em seu umbigo. Quando chegou perto da intimidade dela, Rachel respirava fundo de antecipação, mas foi surpreendida por ele recomeçando a beijá-la, dessa vez nos joelhos e subindo, até chegar à virilha.

"Para de me provocar, pelo amor de Deus, e..." Rachel teve seu protesto interrompido quando ele, obediente, chegou ao lugar ao qual ela queria que ele desse atenção. Primeiro, usou os dedos para acariciar toda a sua intimidade, depois enterrou um dos dedos nela, que respondeu com um movimento lento do quadril, o que o incentivou a substituir um dedo por dois e, logo em seguida, usar o polegar para massagear o seu clitóris, bem de leve, até que ela suplicou por mais. O pedido dela fez com que ele aumentasse a pressão de todos os dedos, mas pouco depois ele resolveu que aquilo não era suficiente.

Quando ele parou o que estava fazendo, para mudar de posição, ela levantou a cabeça e olhou para ele com olhar questionador, mas ele logo esclareceu as coisas. "Eu quero provar você, Rach... não o seu gosto nos meus dedos... você!" Então, ela voltou a deitar-se completamente e se entregou a sensação da língua dele nela, penetrando-a, pressionando seu clitóris, saboreando-a, como se ela fosse a coisa mais gostosa que ele já tinha provado na vida – e era! Ele tinha a sensação de que poderia fazer aquilo por horas, e sempre... de que nunca se cansaria.

Mas Finn tinha se comprometido a compensá-la por seu deslize e era isso que ele iria fazer. Não iria torturá-la mais. Então ele envolveu o clitóris dela e eu lábios e sugou, e sugou, e sugou, cada vez mais forte, até ouvir o volume dos gemidos dela aumentar, e aumentar, e parar, dando lugar somente à sua respiração descontrolada.

Sorrindo, ele se deitou ao lado dela e a observou, enquanto ela, de olhos ainda cerrados, se recuperava de um de seus orgasmos mais intensos. Como ele conseguia fazer isso com ela? Ele era perfeito demais para ser de verdade! Quando ela abriu os olhos, o viu deitado ao seu lado e virou-se, a fim de ficarem de frente um para o outro, olhos nos olhos.

"Viu? Eu tinha certeza que você saberia me compensar".

* * *

><p><strong>Noooooooossa! É só smut smut smut agora? rsrsrs<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

Obrigada à Musikfreakbr por me colocar em seus favoritos. Agradeço demais o carinho! Espero que gostem! Comentem para eu saber, ok? Bjinhooooos

* * *

><p>Depois de sorrir e trocar alguns beijos com Rachel, Finn decidiu ligar para o serviço de quarto e pedir alguma coisa para eles comerem. Enquanto ele fazia isso, Rachel resolveu tomar um banho, deixando-o tentado a se juntar a ela, o que ele, infelizmente, não pode fazer porque não sabia quanto tempo seus pedidos demorariam a chegar.<p>

Pouco depois de a garota voltar ao quarto, vestindo um roupão do hotel, secando os cabelos com uma toalha, e sentando-se na cama, enquanto ele estava admirando a vista de NY pela janela, os dois escutaram as batidas na porta que anunciavam a chegada da comida, tão necessária para a recuperação da energia que tinham gasto no camarim do teatro e ali mesmo naquele lugar.

Finn havia pedido queijos, frios e frutas, além de uma garrafa de vinho branco bem gelado. Mais tarde ele ficou grato por ter seguido o conselho de seu irmão, que sempre dizia que o paladar começa a se incitado pela cor, que as refeições precisam ser coloridas. Esta tinha sido a razão para ele pedir as frutas, o que salvou o dia, uma vez que descobriu que Rachel não comia queijos e frios, tinha adotado há alguns anos uma dieta vegan.

Eles comeram quase tudo que havia sido entregue e beberam toda a garrafa de vinho. Ele brincava de fingir que ia dar uma fruta para ela e a comia ele mesmo, outras vezes colocava-a entre seus próprios lábios e a fazia pegar a fruta ali, em outros momentos dava a fruta a ela, tocando seus lábios no final, na esperança de que ela os lambesse ou chupasse, mas nessas horas ela parecia estranhamente tímida, para que acabara de transar com ele e de, em seguida, gozar em sua boca.

Ela também deu comida na boquinha para Finn algumas vezes. E ela não comia mais queijos e frios, então ele usou essa desculpa para "limpar" os dedos dela, cada vez que ela lhe ofereceu um pedaço de uma daquelas preciosidades. Quando ele fez isso pela terceira ou quarta vez, ela soltou um leve gemido, que não passou despercebido por ele, e que foi suficiente para ele avançar para cima dela e iniciar mais um round, o último daquela noite.

No dia seguinte, antes de deixar o hotel, por volta das seis da tarde, ainda transaram algumas vezes, sendo uma delas no chuveiro, depois de ele ter invadido o banho dela (apesar de já ter tomado banho antes dela, ele não resistiu), levando uma camisinha consigo, por saber bem demais o que queria. Foi a primeira vez em que Rachel fazia sexo naquela posição, em que tantas vezes já tinha se imaginado e, como relatado por várias de suas amigas, aquilo era bom demais!

Finn, como um perfeito cavalheiro, deixou Rachel na porta da república em que ela morava, antes de seguir para seu próprio lar. A noite de sábado e o domingo foram de total preguiça para ambos, que só ficaram em seus próprios quartos, deitados, ouvindo música, mexendo em seus laptops, assistindo TV, essas coisas triviais. E, é claro, pensando nas horas deliciosas que tinham passado juntos, sem qualquer arrependimento, mesmo que, da parte dela, permanecesse, ainda, um pouco de medo de uma coisa tão intensa.

Na segunda-feira havia ensaio para ambos e certeza absoluta de que iriam se encontrar mas nenhum dos dois sabia o que esperar do outro. Rachel riu quando encontrou no chão de seu camarim os papéis que ele tinha entregue a ela, com as sugestões para a melodia de "The Perfect Link", e que haviam ficado totalmente esquecidos no chão. Ainda bem que ela mesma os havia encontrado ou haveria milhões de indagações por parte das outras meninas e somente Tina sabia que ela e Finn tinha dormido juntos. Finn, por sua vez, teve vontade de parar de tocar para poder ver o palco uma vez na vida, ver aquela pequena em ação. Ele sabia que a voz era grande, mas queria ver se ela tomava conta do palco como ele imaginava. No entanto, era um profissional e permaneceu em sua posição na banda. Ele a veria mais tarde.

E foi o que de fato aconteceu: ele foi procurá-la mais tarde, encontrando-a no camarim, outra vez já sozinha. Os dois não precisaram dizer nada. Ela somente trancou a porta e os dois se agarraram, deixando os corpos falarem por eles. Era tanto desejo AINDA! Nem parecia que eles tinham curtido horas de prazer intenso apenas dois dias antes.

Os dois transaram ali mesmo no camarim, novamente, e não uma, mas duas vezes! Não sentiram medo de ser pegos em flagrantes ou o receio, a adrenalina, talvez estivessem contribuindo para aumentar ainda mais ou prazer. Quando se recuperavam, enroscados em no outro no sofá, Finn acabou perguntou, mais por curiosidade do que por considerar isso importante àquela altura, por que Rachel não tinha ligado para ele no início das aulas e não aceitara sair com ele quando ele convidou.

"Eu não sabia muito bem como agir com você. Era uma experiência nova pra mim. Eu... eu nunca tinha transado com alguém que até algumas horas antes era um completo estranho."

Finn apenas ouvia Rachel, passava os dedos pelos cabelos dela, sentindo o corpo dela contra o dele, o cheiro inebriante do perfume dela, misturado ainda com os hormônios que o corpo dela exalara.

"Eu... antes de você, Finn... eu não... eu não sou propriamente uma mulher sexualmente experiente, sexualmente ativa e tal. Eu só tinha ficado assim íntima de alguém quando eu estava namorando."

Rachel pensou bem em sua frase. Não queria dizer que tinha tido UM namorado e transado com apenas UM cara antes dele, mas também não queria mentir, então deixou no ar. Usar "quando estava namorando" era a estratégia perfeita. Eles estavam só transando, então ele não precisava saber tanto assim sobre ela. Talvez até o que ela estava falando já fosse muito.

"Isso assustou você... ter ficado com um desconhecido?"

"É... de certa forma. E também tanta intensidade!" Droga! Talvez fosse melhor ela não ter dito isso. Se ela não queria ficar vulnerável, certamente não era a melhor tática desse mundo dizer que tudo tinha sido tão intenso para ela.

"Não sei se serve de consolo, mas... também me assusta essa... intensidade. Eu... eu posso ser mais experiente que você, já ter transado com garotas no primeiro encontro, mas, sinceramente, foi mais porque elas estavam ali, muito disponíveis, meus amigos sempre insistindo que eu tinha que viver mais... nunca foi por eu ter me sentido... irremediavelmente atraído... como eu me senti por você naquela noite."

"Eu mexi tanto assim com você, foi?" ela perguntou, em tom implicante, na verdade disfarçando o quanto a confissão dele tinha importância para ela.

"Você MEXE tanto assim comigo... MEXE! É um desejo que não se satisfaz, que só aumenta... por isso ele me tira do controle e isso me assusta, sim, às vezes, mas é TÃO bom!... É tão bom, Rachel... para que eu quero controle?" Ele riu do que disse e ela riu com ele, e só não começaram tudo de novo porque o celular dele tocou e Kurt gritava do outro lado da linha, pois já estava esperando por ele há algum tempo. Droga! Ele tinha esquecido completamente.

Durante todo o resto dessa semana e na próxima, eles fizeram sexo todos os dias: mais umas duas vezes no camarim, uma vez no carro dele, estacionado estrategicamente em um canto escuro da garagem de NYADA, algumas vezes no quarto dela, outras no dele.

Eles não se beijavam em público, não andavam de mãos dadas, não dormiam juntos. Eles não estavam namorando, não era um relacionamento. Eles gostavam (na verdade adoravam) fazer sexo um com o outro, tinham uma química do outro mundo, mas era só isso! Pelo menos eles agiam como se assim fosse.

Na verdade, secretamente, ambos desejavam e tinham esperanças de que pudesse ser mais, mas nenhum deles tinha tido, pelo menos até aquele momento, coragem de dar um passo a frente, de tentar a sorte.

Na sexta-feira da segunda semana, depois de uma tarde inteira de ensaio, os dois foram direto para o quarto dela, uma vez que Tina iria jantar com os pais e dormir na casa deles. Ela estava pensando até em convidar Finn para passar a noite dessa vez, mas ainda não o tinha feito, mesmo depois do segundo round. Enquanto ela tomava banho, ele pensava em algo que o vinha incomodando há uns dias.

Ele e Rachel experimentavam de tudo, faziam sexo em várias posições, provocavam um ao outro de todas as maneiras. Ele já conhecia bastante bem os pontos mais sensíveis dela e o que deveria fazer para ter cada reação que ele queria (como, por exemplo, quando ele queria que ela falasse o nome dele bem baixinho, ele acariciava um ponto exato atrás da orelha dela com o nariz), e a essa altura ele também já se sentia encorajado a falar obscenidades para ela durante o sexo. No entanto, ele percebia, algumas vezes, que ela não parecia tão à vontade quanto ele.

Finn já havia pensado que talvez ela não gostasse desse tipo de coisa, mas as reações dela ao que ele falava eram mais do que positivas. Ela somente não tomava iniciativas, parecia tímida. Rachel Berry tímida? Não parecia muito provável, então, ele resolveu que a melhor opção seria conversar, e foi o que ele fez quando ela voltou para o quarto.

"Rach, eu queria te perguntar uma coisa... quero que você seja totalmente sincera, ok?~

"Ok."

"Você às vezes parece pouco à vontade comigo... mesmo na cama... parece que você se segura, fica travada... não faz exatamente tudo que você tem vontade de fazer. Mesmo depois de... a gente tá fazendo isso todo dia há... duas semanas!" Ele parou, mas ela estava em silêncio e olhando para as próprias mãos, em seu colo. "Eu queria ter você COMPLETA nisso... porque, pra mim... eu me jogo completamente, eu exponho todo o meu desejo por você, todas as reações que você provoca em mim... tudo. Rach... você... você fica... tímida?" Ele terminou, levantando o queixo dela, para que ela, enfim, o encarasse.

"Eu... é... um pouco, Finn. Eu fico um pouco. Como eu te falei outro dia, isso tudo é novo... muito novo pra mim."

"Existe alguma chance de você... por acaso... é... pensar que eu posso te achar... vulgar?"

"Huuum... talvez?"

"Rach..." ele falou, um misto de irritado e preocupado por ela pensar uma coisa dessas "... eu NUNCA pensaria isso de você. Eu posso ter te conhecido há pouco tempo, mas eu tenho todas as razões do mundo pra ter certeza que você é a chamada moça de família. "Ambos riram. Ele pegou a mão dela. "Você é amiga da Tina, que nunca teria uma amiga vulgar. Você não tem nenhum comportamento vulgar em público e eu trabalho com você todos os dias, eu te vejo. Você se veste de uma forma sensual, mas romântica ao mesmo tempo... e não se esqueça que eu li a letra de uma das suas músicas. Eu sei que você quer mais do sexo na sua vida."

"Finn, eu não que..."

"Espera." Agora que ele tinha começado, ele iria em frente, então ele pousou um dedo nos lábios dela, a fim de interrompê-la. "Na verdade, já há alguns dias, eu venho pensando... eu adoro... você sabe o quanto eu ADORO transar com você... mas eu acho que a gente deveria fazer outras coisas também. Se você aceitar, eu quero sair com você... cinema, teatro, um jantar... o que você me diz?"

Ela foi pega de surpresa mas era, definitivamente, uma boa surpresa.

"Eu... claro! Vamos sair... eu acho que vai ser legal a gente sair. Vamos, sim."

"Então esta combinado, Srta. Rachel Berry. Amanhã. Oito horas da noite. Eu vou passar aqui e te pegar. Vá muito bem vestida, Srta. Isso é um encontro!"

* * *

><p>Huuuum! Um encontro? Será que vai ser legal?<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

**Mais um capítulo! Porque eu sou louca por smut, mas também adoro uma fofura! espero que vocês compartilhem do meu gosto... rsrsrsrs**

**p.s.: Sei que nem todo mundo tem paciência para comentar, mas escrevam pelo menos assim, ó: "to acompanhando" rsrsrs **

* * *

><p>Finn pegou Rachel de táxi em frente à república porque pretendia tomar um vinho, não queria se preocupar com direção. Ficou maravilhado ao ver que ela estava mesmo especialmente linda naquela noite e não deixou de dizer isso a ela, enquanto abria a porta para que ela entrasse no veículo, como um perfeito cavalheiro. Ele entrou em seguida, fazendo um carinho no rosto dela, e beijando-a de um jeito doce, um jeito diferente do dos beijos que ela estava acostumada a receber dele, sempre tão cheios de um desejo urgente. Os dois sorriram.<p>

"Aonde vamos?"

"É surpresa... já já você vai saber e eu acho que não vou decepcionar. Na verdade, eu devo confessar que não foi uma escolha fácil e eu acabei pegando umas dicas com Kurt."

"Kurt é o seu irmão?"

"Sim, meu irmão... na verdade, ele é filho do primeiro casamento do meu padrasto. A minha mãe e o Burt se casaram quando eu e ele tínhamos 16 anos. A gente já se conhecia da escola, mas não éramos amigos. Na verdade, ele não gostava nem um pouco de mim, porque eu tinha amigos que... bem, você sabe, às vezes algumas pessoas acham que tem que fazer coisas estúpidas com outras para serem populares, posarem de superiores, para se sentirem bem... então alguns amigos meus infernizaram a vida dele por um tempo, por ele ser homossexual."

"Hum... chato..."

"É, muito... e então, para o Kurt, a gente ter ido morar na mesma casa, ter que conviver e tal, não pareceu uma boa idéia no início. MAS ele logo viu que, na realidade, ele não tinha motivos para se preocupar. Ao contrário: depois que a gente se aproximou, eu não deixei fazerem mais nada com ele. Eu não era de me meter, de modo geral, mas era o meu irmão! E família é uma coisa sagrada pra mim."

Finn estava mostrando um lado definitivamente novo para Rachel. Um lado que, sem sombra de dúvida, ela queria conhecer mais e o fazia ainda mais irresistível a seus olhos.

"Eu acho que lembro do Kurt... acho que ele estava em um coral que a gente tentou montar no primeiro ano, mas não durou mais do que uma semana..."

"Novas direções, com o Prof. Schuester, o professor de espanhol... eu sei. Eu até lamento só ter me aproximado do Kurt no segundo ano... talvez eu pudesse ter ajudado... o pessoal da banda poderia ter entrado pro coral... não sei, né?"

"E ele agora está fazendo o que?"

"Ele estuda moda na Califórnia. Mas ele vive viajando pra cá, porque o namorado dele estuda aqui... a gente sempre se vê..."

Nesse momento, eles chegaram ao local que Finn tinha escolhido para o primeiro encontro deles.

"Aqui? Jura? Nossa, seu irmão é bom mesmo!" Os dois riram.

Dessa vez, Finn não teve dúvidas em pegar a mão dela e caminhar assim, de mãos dadas com aquela morena encantadora com que ele teria orgulho de ser visto, em direção ao restaurante e à mesa que ele havia reservado. A mão dela era tão pequenininha na dele, tão macia, tão perfeita junto à dele. Se pudesse, ele nunca a deixaria ir.

"Então... Sardi's? O que tem de especial nesse lugar, afinal? Porque é certo que, acertar, o Kurt acertou. Você ta com cara de criança que ganhou brinquedo novo." Os dois riram, sentados um de frente para o outro, em uma mesa muito bem localizada do famoso restaurante.

"É verdade. Eu simplesmente amo esse lugar, Finn. Eu venho sempre que posso. O seu irmão estuda moda, mas certamente deve conhecer muita gente de teatro e deve saber o quanto esse lugar nos inspira. Quando eu estou desanimando, pensando em desistir, achando tudo muito complicado, difícil, se eu posso, eu venho aqui. Eu olho para essas caricaturas na parede e pronto! Eu me lembro de onde eu quero estar, aonde eu quero chegar."

"É muito legal ver como você sonha grande, Rach!"

"Ah, Finn, mas pelo que eu vejo você também tem seus sonhos. Você queria trabalhar com o Figgins pra poder aprender com ele, você parece trabalhar duro pra ser um grande músico, assim como eu trabalho pra chegar à Broadway."

"Eu tenho sonhos... objetivos, sonhos. Eu quero viver de música, aprender cada vez mais de música. Emocionar as pessoas. Só que eu nunca pensei numa caricatura minha num dos restaurantes mais conhecidos de NY, ao lado de artistas conhecidos até internacionalmente... isso é... graaaaande!" Eles riram juntos e ele pegou a mão dela.

"É muito bom estar aqui pela primeira vez, estando com você, Rach."

"Pra mim também é muito bom estar aqui com você, Finn." Os dois se olharam de um jeito novo.

O jantar foi maravilhoso. Os dois ficaram sabendo bem mais da vida um do outro, dos sonhos, das expectativas, dos obstáculos que cada um já tinha encontrado pelo caminho, dos amigos, da família. Depois do jantar, ele a convidou para "esticar" a noite tomando mais um vinho em um piano bar ali perto e o assunto continuou por horas. Quando finalmente os dois resolveram que era hora de ir para "casa", já estava quase amanhecendo e já não havia praticamente nada que um não soubesse sobre o outro.

Finn informou a Rachel que Mike tinha ido dormir com Tina no quarto das duas e que ela, portanto, iria dormir com ele. Ela fingiu protestar, disse que ele não podia decidir as coisas assim, sem falar com ela. Porém, no fundo, ela estava mais do que feliz em passar ainda mais tempo com ele e em, finalmente, ficar sozinha com ele e poder fazer coisas que ela já estava com vontade de fazer havia algumas horas, mas não eram nada próprias para um piano bar.

Essa noite, o sexo entre eles foi algo diferente, o que não passou despercebido por nenhum dos dois, mas também não foi mencionado por qualquer um deles. Continuava havendo o mesmo desejo, o mesmo tesão. Mas, dessa vez, havia mais carinho, mais entrega. E Rachel estava completamente a vontade, livre de quaisquer inseguranças e pudores que pudesse ter antes. Depois de duas rodadas, os dois adormeceram e, no dia seguinte, já no começo da tarde, Rachel abriu os olhos para uma das imagens que mais lhe trouxeram prazer até aquele momento na vida.

Finn trazia uma bandeja repleta de frutas, suco, leite de soja, café, tofu, cereais e com um pequeno vasinho no meio com uma orquídea. Era o gesto mais romântico que alguém já tinha feito para ela. Tudo bem que ela ainda não tinha tido grandes oportunidades de receber café da manhã na cama de nenhum outro rapaz, mas, ainda assim, ela estava encantada. Além de trazer o café, dava para ver que ele tinha pensado nos detalhes, tinha prestado atenção no que comprara, era um café para Rachel Berry, para uma mulher vegan. E para completar, melhor do que tudo aquilo, havia o sorriso dele, aquele rosto lindo, aquelas covinhas perfeitas. O que ela podia querer mais?

Se ela podia ou não, ela não sabia, mas, incrivelmente, ainda haveria mais. Haveria uma tarde inteirinha juntos, abraçadinhos na cama, ouvindo música, assistindo "Across the Universe", depois da revelação de que os Beatles eram uma das, surpreendentemente muitas, paixões que eles tinham em comum, trocando carinhos, que evoluíram, eventualmente, para dois rounds de sexo, conversando e rindo muito das histórias um do outro e até de histórias do McKinley de que os dois se lembraram juntos.

No final do dia, Finn levou Rachel para a república onde ela morava e se despediram, ambos carregando consigo um mesmo sentimento composto de sensações opostas: o encontro tinha sido simplesmente PERFEITO e o encontro tinha acabado de deixar de ser perfeito porque tinha chegado ao fim.

Mas aquele seria apenas o primeiro de muitos encontros.

* * *

><p><strong>Ih! Mais fofura? Será?<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Oi, genteeee! Estou sentindo falta de comentários... será que não tem ninguém mais acompanhando? **

**Mais um capítulo pra quem estiver...**

**Muito obrigada a Duda2708, que me colocou nos favoritos! Obrigada pelo reconhecimento!**

**Bjs a todos!**

**Glee não me pertence e nem a música que vai aparecer nesse capítulo... dou as referências (apesar de desnecessárias, no final)**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

><p>Desde o momento em que se encontraram na segunda-feira, a atitude dos dois para com o outro mudou, em relação às duas últimas semanas anteriores. Eles passaram a se cumprimentar de forma mais íntima, com, no mínimo, abraço e beijo no rosto demorado, se havia muita gente em volta, ou carinhos e selinhos, se as pessoas que estavam em volta eram poucas e mais próximas dos dois, como Mischa, Jesse, Tony, Tina, Rory e os outros colegas de Finn de Julliard. Também andavam de mãos dadas quando iam fazer um lanche juntos no intervalo dos ensaios ou quando se encaminhavam para o carro dele, que passou a levá-la para casa todos os dias, mesmo quando não havia tempo para ficarem juntos, em razão de algum compromisso.<p>

Finn descobriu que na sexta-feira o ensaio terminaria mais cedo e imediatamente mandou uma mensagem para Rachel. "Amanhã você é minha depois do ensaio. Até o dia seguinte. Não marque nada!"

O telefone dele vibrou pouco tempo depois. "Aonde vamos?"

"Segredo, mas se quer saber o que vestir, será algo no mesmo estilo de sábado". Finn tinha lido seu pensamento. Ela não se importava nem um pouco com o lugar, contanto que estivesse com ele, mas não queria fazer feio quanto ao modelito.

"Nós vamos a um lugar diferente hoje, não convencional." Disse Finn, após beijar Rachel demoradamente já dentro do carro dele, antes de dar a partida.

"Como assim diferente, Finn Hudson? Veja lá o que você vai aprontar comigo!"

"Relaxa, babe! Não é nada perigoso, ilegal ou imoral... eu não sei se você vai achar legal ou não, mas preocupada você não precisa ficar. E, se você não achar uma boa idéia, a gente sempre pode ir embora e escolher outro lugar, ok?"

Rachel concordou e Finn deu partida no carro, enquanto ela ligava o rádio e escolhia uma pasta do ipod conectado a ele, para deixar tocando, conforme ele havia dito para ela fazer. Durante todo o caminho eles foram conversando e ela rindo muito dele, que contava as aventuras amorosas do atrapalhado Rory. A última tinha acontecido naquela mesma semana, quando ele ficou com uma menina que estava convencida de que ele era um Leprechaun e saiu do encontro correndo ao descobrir que não.

Pouco tempo depois, o casal entrava em um bar, mas era realmente algo diferente. Não era um bar convencional, do tipo que pessoas da idade deles frequentam. Era um bar em estilo antigo e com música antiga e romântica, do tipo que as pessoas dançam juntinho. E não era somente isso: havia, de fato, casais dançando agarradinhos, ao ritmo daquela música tão convidativa.

Finn olhava Rachel, apreensivo, mas logo ele relaxou, porque ela abriu um daqueles seus sorrisos largos.

"Finn, que lugar incrível. Você é sempre tão cheio de surpresas! Quem poderia imaginar que você conheceria e gostaria de um lugar assim?"

Finn, na verdade, não conhecia o lugar, mas conhecia os músicos, que sempre comentavam sobre o local. Ele realmente nunca tinha imaginado freqüentar o bar, não porque não gostasse do tipo de música, mas porque não era bom dançarino e também nunca tinha saído com nenhuma garota que ele achasse que poderia curtir tal programa. Ele tinha ficado temeroso em relação à possibilidade de Rachel não gostar de sua escolha, mas isso, na verdade, tinha sido só um sentimento normal, que ele teria independentemente do lugar, porque era importante para ele agradá-la, fazê-la feliz. No fundo, ele achava que era o lugar perfeito para os dois terem seu segundo encontro oficial.

"Quem imaginaria Finn Hudson dançando, isso sim". Ele riu, oferecendo uma das mãos. "Dança comigo?"

"É uma honra!" Ela disse, sempre sorridente.

Os dois dançaram juntos durante várias músicas. Uma dança bem lenta, mais como um abraço com movimento do que como uma verdadeira dança. A dança não era realmente o forte dele, como ele dissera, então era melhor fazer dessa maneira. De vez em quando eles trocavam olhares, sorrisos, um carinho dela no pescoço dele, um dele nas costas dela, uma palavra ou outra sobre a música que estava tocando.

Depois de um tempo, foram para um canto do bar, para ela tomar um drinque e ele uma água, já que estava dirigindo. Escolheram também algo para comer e aguardaram, sentados lado a lado, dessa vez, em um pequeno sofá.

"E pensar que poderíamos ter dançado juntinhos assim há tanto tempo, hum?... que eu podia ter te levado ao nosso baile de formatura." Ele falou perto do ouvido dela.

"Não... você não iria querer me levar ao nosso baile de formatura!" Ela falou, rindo.

"E por que não?" Ele perguntou, genuinamente surpreso com a afirmação dela.

"Finn, a gente era muito diferente! Eu não era como eu sou hoje, eu era uma ninguém e você provavelmente era o estereótipo do popular, já que você me contou que era o quarterback do futebol, o capitão do basquete... você deve ter tido uma namoradinha cheerio e levado ela ao baile... e vocês devem ter sido eleitos o rei e a rainha... é assim que as coisas funcionam... não você indo com a 'judia maluca dos musicais', aquela que ninguém sabe nem o nome." Finn ria e ela, então, foi quem ficou confusa.

"Eu era popular, mas, sinceramente, eu nunca fui do tipo estereótipo, que joga as pessoas na lixeira, atira raspadinha ou ovo nelas, tranca meninos indefesos em banheiro público. E eu deixei de me importar completamente com a minha popularidade depois que eu conheci o Kurt e percebi que quase todos os populares eram uma fraude. Tinha um cara que se dizia o machão, era do time de futebol, era quem mais aprontava com meu irmão, e um dia simplesmente beijou o Kurt na boca! O cara era tão gay quanto ele e era um babaca que maltratava os outros pra se esconder."

Ele respirou fundo e continuou.

"No último ano, eu cheguei a pensar até em sair do futebol, do basquete, e eu só não fiz isso porque os caras da banda também eram do time e eles queriam que nós estivéssemos juntos no nosso último ano." Ele deu um beijo nela e rui de novo, lembrando das palavras dela. "Eu tive duas namoradas cheerios, sim, e várias outras queriam sair comigo porque eu era popular e tal, mas eu não levei nenhuma delas ao baile de formatura. Se você quer saber, Rach, eu sequer FUI ao baile de formatura. O rei e a rainha foram o Puck e a Quinn, a propósito... mas você nem deve saber quem eram esses."

"É sério? Você não foi ao baile?"

"Aham." Ele começou a beijá-la e ficaram assim um tempo, até que ele se deu conta de algo.

"Rach... se você não sabe que eu não fui coroado... você também não foi à festa?"

"Não. Eu também não fui. Eu só poderia ter sido convidada por um cara, e eu terminei com ele um tempo antes. Então..." Ela deu de ombros e ele sentiu uma estranha satisfação por ela também não ter ido.

"Hoje é o nosso baile, então. Nós não fomos e, pra mim, só teria valido a pena, se eu tivesse ido com você. Nenhuma daquelas garotas valia a pena e foi justamente por isso que eu não fui."

"Eu ainda acho que você não iria ao baile comigo se tivesse me conhecido... com tantas meninas lindas lá, você não foi..."

"Rachel, você é LINDA! Linda... eu... eu perco a noção do tempo olhando pra você, eu fico até com medo de parecer um louco, paralisado olhando pra você. Eu só não gosto mais de olhar para você do que eu gosto de tocar você, de te beijar... você sabe, tudo que a gente faz... que é tão, TÃO bom!"

Ele fez um carinho no rosto dela e a beijou mais uma vez e os dois combinaram de dançar mais, depois de comer a salada que tinham pedido e que acabara de chegar, para que aquela noite fosse o baile que ambos haviam perdido. E foi o que eles fizeram, até o momento em que a banda parou de tocar e os garçons começaram a fechar as contas dos poucos clientes que ainda estavam por lá.

Obviamente eles passaram a noite juntos, dessa vez no quarto dela, por iniciativa da própria Tina, que estava gostando muito também dessa história de poder dormir tantas vezes com o namorado. De manhã, Finn acordou, sentiu falta de Rachel na cama e, escutando o barulho do chuveiro, se deu conta de que ela tomava banho e resolveu se juntar a ela.

A estudante cantava...

"Strangers waiting, up and down the boulevard

Their shadows searching in the night"

Até ouvir alguém cantar os próximos versos e ficar paralisada.

"Streetlights people, living just to find emotion

Hiding, somewhere in the night

Working hard to get my fill

Everybody wants a thrill"

Então, Finn entrou no chuveiro, terminando.

"Payin' anything to roll the dice,

Just one more time

Por que você parou de cantar, babe?"

"Finn Hudson! Que talentos você não tem?"

Ele riu e ela o acompanhou.

"Babe, eu tenho alguns, sim, modestamente... mas" ele se aproximou do ouvido dela e falou o resto pontuando palavras com beijos bem atrás do lóbulo da orelha "... o talento que eu mais gosto de usar é o de fazer você gozar para mim, hum? Fazer você tremer, gemer..." Ele agora já passava as mãos por todo o corpo dela e ela já tinha a respiração alterada, sentia um calor entre as pernas. "Por que eu não pratico esse meu talento agora, hein?"

"Ok, babe. Esse seu talento também é incontestável. Mas não pense que eu vou esquecer esse assunto, ok?" ela segurou no membro dele que já estava visivelmente duro. "E uma outra coisinha... hoje é sábado e vamos ter nosso terceiro encontro oficial... dessa vez, a surpresa é toda minha!"

* * *

><p><strong>A música é Don't stop believing e pertence ao Jorney... mas isso todo mundo que vê Glee tá careca de saber rsrsrsrs<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

"Sério, Rach?" Ele surpirou. "O bar é legal, mas Noite do Karaokê, babe?"

"Ah, Finn, vai ser divertido", ela disse, mais pedindo para ele concordar do que afirmando. "E não é um karaokê qualquer. Esse lugar é freqüentado pelos alunos de NYADA. Os futuros profissionais vêm aqui pra desafiar uns aos outros, pra mostrar a concorrência que eles vão enfrentar no futuro."

"Ah, então você me trouxe aqui pra te ver cantar... menos mal", ele disse, aliviado.

"NÃO! De jeito nenhum, Finn! Com a sua voz, você humilha pelo menos 80% deles!" Ela riu. "Por favooor, vai ser divertido."

"Ok, babe." Ele se deixou vencer.

Eles ocuparam um lugar no balcão do bar, pedindo logo dois drinques. Finn sentia que precisava beber para enfrentar aquela noite. No entanto, umas duas horas depois, o encontro tinha se mostrado muito melhor do que ele imaginara.

Primeiro, os dois tinham feito três duetos: ela escolheu "Don't stop believing", porque achou que não tinha erro, já que ele a havia acompanhando nessa música no chuveiro, então seria bom para ele começar a se soltar, em seguida ele escolheu "Don't go breaking my heart" e, por fim, eles cantaram, ainda, "One", que escolheram juntos no catálogo de músicas. Depois, ela cantara "Somewhere", evitando olhar para ele, enquanto cantava, porque não queria que parecesse uma declaração de amor. Ele, por sua vez, não conseguira tirar os olhos dela, que se iluminava a cada nota, que parecia maior ao cantar, que fazia todos a sua volta simplesmente desaparecerem.

Por fim, após ter recebido os elogios dele, que incluíam "fantástica", "sensacional", "maravilhosa", "uau", e um beijo de tirar o fôlego, ela o convenceu a cantar uma, sozinho, e ele escolheu "Just the way you are", que parecia a música perfeita para dedicar a ela, considerando as inseguranças que ela tinha demonstrado na noite anterior. Como ela podia não saber o quando era linda era algo que ele não compreendia, e ele iria fazer tudo que estivesse ao seu alcance para provar que ela não era só linda, mas a mulher mais deslumbrante do mundo para ele.

Depois de cantarem, eles aproveitaram que o ambiente ali era descontraído, e não formal como o da noite anterior, e trocaram muitos beijos, alguns bem suaves, outros que começavam devagarzinho e iam ficando intensos, com direito a mordidinhas nos lábios e uma necessidade de parar para recuperar o fôlego no final.

Poderia se dizer que era mais um encontro perfeito, até o momento em que Finn voltou do banheiro e encontrou Rachel conversando animadamente com um rapaz. Imediatamente, ele ficou nervoso, não gostou de dividir a atenção dela com o desconhecido, mas respirou fundo e disse a si mesmo para manter a calma, pois ela não estava fazendo nada demais, não havia nada entre eles além de troca de palavras.

"Finn!" disse Rachel, quando ele já estava ao lado dela, pegando, ao mesmo tempo, em sua mão. "Finn, esse é o Tom. Tom, esse é o Finn."

"Eu conheço Finn Hudson, Rachel! Eu também estudei naquele inferno chamado McKinley" o tal rapaz respondeu, fechando a cara imediatamente. "Só não entendo o que você, Rachel Barbra Berry, faz aqui com ele."

"Como?" foi a resposta de Finn.

"TOM! O que é isso? Você está sendo extremamente grosseiro!" Rachel disse, ao mesmo tempo.

"Ora, Rachel! Pelo amor de Deus! Pessoas como ele e pessoas como nós não se juntam! É como tentar juntar água e óleo."

"Parece que ninguém te informou que o ensino médio acabou..." Finn retrucou, em um misto de muito irritado e irônico "... e mesmo se estivéssemos no ensino médio ainda, eu nunca acreditei nessa coisa de populares versus perdedores. Isso é uma grande BOBAGEM!"

Tom riu debochado. "Que seja, então! Rachel, que tal um dueto pelos velhos tempos, linda?"

As palavras e o cinismo de Tom tiraram a paciência de Finn, definitivamente. Contudo, ele não era um adepto da violência, então fez a única coisa que lhe restava naquele momento.

"Rachel, eu vou indo nessa. Pra mim, já deu... Você vem comigo ou vai fazer um dueto pelos velhos tempos com o seu amiguinho aí?"

Rachel disse um "é claro que eu vou com você, Finn", que passou despercebido por ele, diante do peso das palavras seguintes de seu ex-colega de escola "na verdade, é ex-namorado, a propósito". Finn foi andando diretamente para a saída do bar, uma vez que não havia conta a ser paga porque tudo era pago no balcão, e Rachel foi atrás dele, após lançar um olhar de total desaprovação para Tom. Ele chamou um táxi, abriu a porta do veículo para ela e entrou em seguida, só quebrando o silêncio para dar os endereços dos dois ao motorista.

"Finn... é... hum... eu sei que você está nervoso e parece não querer falar comigo, mas eu não posso ir pra minha casa e você pra sua... a Tina disse que ia dormir com o Mike no seu quarto."

Ele informou ao motorista que os dois ficariam, na verdade, no primeiro endereço que ele tinha passado, enquanto passava uma das mãos pelos cabelos e pelo rosto, nervosamente. Em seguida, sem olhar para Rachel, pediu que ela lhe desse um tempo para se acalmar, ou eles acabariam brigando. Ela concordou, apenas assentindo com a cabeça. Mesmo que ele não estivesse vendo, ele saberia que ela concordara em esperar, uma vez que ela não pretendia dizer mais nada, por enquanto.

Ainda em silêncio, eles entraram na república, depois no quarto dela, e ele tirou a roupa, ficando somente de cueca, deitando na cama e olhando para o teto, como se de repente este tivesse se tornado a coisa mais interessante do universo. Desanimada e sem saber como contornar a situação, ela trocou de roupa, colocando uma camisola preta de cetim e renda, tirou a maquiagem do rosto no banheiro, e juntou-se a ele debaixo dos lençóis, virando de lado e observando-o, sem fazer questão de ser discreta, demonstrando que não queria dormir deixando a situação daquele jeito.

"Você não fez nada, Rach. Eu não to irritado com você... nem chateado com você eu to! Você não tem culpa da atitude babaca do seu ex... namorado." Ele disse essa última palavra com repulsa. "Eu imagino que ele não tinha essa atitude arrogante, grosseira, debochada, com você". Esse respirou fundo. "Mas eu fiquei irado com ele, Rachel... eu queria socar a cara dele!... e eu não sou assim, eu sou da paz." Pela primeira vez, ele olhou nos olhos dela e a viu balançar a cabeça concordando. "E também... quando ele ainda disse que tinha sido seu NAMORADO... eu, simplesmente... eu... não posso agüentar isso, Rach... não posso pensar em outro cara tocando você, te beijando... eu..."

"Finn, eu..."

Ela não conseguiu terminar o que ia dizer, porque sua boca foi atacada por um beijo faminto. Era como se Finn dependesse daquele beijo para viver, como dependia de ar, de alimento. As mãos dele começaram a correr todo o corpo dela, não de forma suave, mas como quem quer ter tudo de uma vez, explorar tudo ao máximo, mas urgentemente. Sua boca deixou a de Rachel, indo para aquele ponto atrás da orelha, para o pescoço, a mandíbula, o pescoço de novo, o ombro, onde ele a mordeu, como se quisesse, ainda, marcar território.

"Você é MINHA!"

Ele a beijou na boca, mais uma vez, sua língua em um ritmo frenético. As mãos continuavam sua exploração, agora levantando a camisola dela, que levantou os braços e terminou de tirar a peça, enquanto ele já assaltava um de seus seios com a língua, enquanto no outro a palma das mãos friccionava o mamilo devagar, provocativamente.

"Diz que você é minha. Que só eu posso te tocar assim. Que só eu posso beijar essa boca gostosa, lamber você toda, fazer você gemer desse jeito" ele disse, voltando aos seios dela, colocando um dos mamilos entre os lábios e chupando devagar, enquanto a ouvia dizer o que tanto queria.

"Eu sou sua, babe. Só sua... eu sou... toda sua."

Agora ele desenhava um traçado de beijos molhados pela barriga dela, em direção à sua intimidade.

"O que você quer que eu faça com você, babe? O que você quer que SÓ eu faça com você, hum?" Ele disse, tirando a calcinha de renda mínima que ela vestia.

"Coloca as suas mãos em mim, Finn... a sua língua, a sua boca... me faz gozar na sua boca, babe... faz!"

Ele sorriu para si, satisfeito, vaidoso, cada vez mais excitado.

"Eu vou fazer você gritar meu nome, Rach... grita meu nome, babe... grita porque você é minha, só minha!"

Ele já pontuava sua frase com lambidas na intimidade dela, que depois se intensificaram. Em seguida, ele enfiou a língua na vagina da garota, que gemia cada vez mais, e mais alto, e mexia os quadris em direção a ele. Depois, ele trocou a língua por dois dedos e, enquanto os movimentava, começou a sugar o clitóris dela que, em pouco tempo, gritava, de fato, o nome dele, com os olhos cerrados e o corpo tomado por fortes e incontroláveis espasmos, seguidos por uma sensação de total relaxamento e vontade de rir como uma criança.

Com um sorriso malicioso no rosto, dele deitou ao lado dela e ficaram assim alguns minutos, até que ela se sentiu recuperada. Beijando-o, carinhosamente, ela alcançou o membro dele e ele, sentindo a carícia dela, agarrou seus cabelos, aumentando a intensidade do beijo.

"E quem faz isso com você, hein? Quem deixa você assim... tão duro... tão quente?" ela disse, atiçando-o.

"É você, minha pequenininha..." Ela sorriu, gostando desse novo "apelido".

"Eu acho que é a sua vez de gritar meu nome, babe."

Então ela se ajoelhou entre as pernas dele, tirou sua cueca e começou usando as mãos, bem devagar, logo recebendo o protesto dele, que pedia mais. Dando um sorrisinho cheio de segundas intenções, ela começou a lambê-lo. Primeiro, somente a pontinha do pênis, depois todo ele, como se fosse um picolé sendo saboreado devagar para prolongar a sua duração.

"Droga, Rachel! Por favor... não tortura."

Finalmente, ela colocou o pênis dele todo dentro de sua boca, indo bem fundo, o que era fácil graças às sua falta de reflexo faríngeo, movimentando-o para dentro e para fora cada vez mais rápido, até que ele explodiu e ela tomou tudo que ele lhe oferecia.

Depois de um dar prazer ao outro, assim, ambos estavam ansiando, ainda, por mais. Ambos queriam os corpos colados, a penetração, o cheiro de um misturado ao do outro, as bocas unidas, os corações "tocando" uma mesma melodia, em um mesmo ritmo. E foi isso que eles fizeram, antes de, enfim, praticamente apagarem de cansaço, ambos satisfeitos com mais um encontro que terminava perfeito.

Nenhum dos dois sabia de onde tinha vindo tanta possessividade, mas, no fim do dia, ela tinha sido um bom combustível para o fogo daqueles dois.


	13. Chapter 13

**MONCHELE IS OOOOOOOOOONNNNN!**

* * *

><p>O próximo mês passou super rápido, entre muitos ensaios, uma vez que se aproximava a data da estréia do musical, e muitos encontros especiais e intensos de Rachel e Finn.<p>

Entre os encontros mais quentes? Um amasso que eles deram em uma das salas de música de Julliard, no dia em que ela foi encontrá-lo, porque tinha pego o carro dele emprestado para buscar parte dos figurinos, e que acabou resultando em sexo dentro do carro, ainda parado no estacionamento do campus. A ida a uma festa com Tina e Mike, quando eles beberam bastante e não conseguiram se controlar, indo parar em um dos quartos da casa da aniversariante, uma amiga de Tina chamada Sunshine Corazon. Um final de semana que eles passaram interirinho trancados no quarto dele, porque Mike viajou para ver os pais em Lima, e rolou até uma brincadeira com leite condensado (de soja, é claro).

Entre os encontros mais românticos? Um passeio pelo Central Park, com direito a passar um tempo preguiçosamente deitados na grama. Uma ida à praia, com direito a ver o por do sol, ela sentada entre as pernas de Finn, com as costas encostadas no peito dele, os dedos deles entrelaçados, em meio a um silêncio confortável. Uma ida ao cinema regada por muita pipoca e beijos roubados no meio do filme. Uma noite em um parque de diversões, no qual se beijaram no alto da roda gigante, comeram maçã do amor e algodão doce, e ele ganhou um bicho de pelúcia para ela em um jogo de dardos.

Nenhum dos dois falava em amor ou compromisso, mas os dois se divertiam muito juntos e eram tão atenciosos um com o outro, tão carinhosos, que não queriam dar a esse pequeno detalhe maior importância, ainda que, eventualmente, um deles pensasse que poderia, sim, estar apaixonado e que poderia, talvez, querer que eles estivessem namorando. Indagar, no entanto, estava fora de questão, por enquanto.

Um dia, Finn e Rachel foram almoçar juntos em um restaurante perto de NYADA, antes de irem para o ensaio, e Finn, enquanto esperavam pelos pedidos, cantava no ouvido dela.

"Something in the way she moves

Attracts me like no other lover

Something in the way she woos me

I don't want to leave her now

You know I believe and how

Somewhere in her smile she knows

That I don't need no other lover

Something in her style that shows me

I don't want to leave her now

You know I believe and how"

"Eu ainda fico impressionada por você não querer cantar, com todo o potencial que você tem, Finn!"

"Eu canto pra você, pequenininha, não canto?" Ele disse, fazendo carinho no rosto dela e colocando uma mecha de cabelo dela atrás da orelha.

"Odeio quando você se faz de desentendido, Finn Hudson. Você sabe que eu estou falando em público, em você incluir isso na sua carreira."

"Isso não é pra mim, Rachel. Eu gosto dos instrumentos, dos arranjos, até das letras... mas eu não ligo pros holofotes e, se eu ligasse, eu ia voltar a montar uma banda e tocar bateria. Eu não tenho técnica vocal e eu gosto de dominar a técnica, quando se trata de música... eu levo música muito a sério."

"Finn, eu também levo música a sério, você sabe que eu levo. Mas você é bom! Você não cantava nem na sua banda da escola? Eu não posso acreditar!"

"A vocalista da nossa banda era a Santanna. Eu fazia backing vocal e alguns duetos com ela. Todos nós fazíamos, aliás."

"Então todos vocês cantavam?" Ele confirmou com a cabeça, já mastigando sua massa, que tinha chegado. "Todos eram bons?" Ele novamente confirmou. "Nossa, eu tinha que conhecer tanta gente de talento, vinda diretamente do McKinley... quem diria!"

"A propósito, você vai conhecer todos eles no feriado." Ele viu a expressão dela mudar, mas não conseguiu decifrar se ela achava aquela informação boa ou ruim. "Nós fomos convidados para passar os quatro dias nos Hamptons, na casa da família da Sugar, namorada do Artie."

"Finn, eu não sei..."

"Rach, o que é?" Ele respirou fundo. "Sério, não me vem com história de perdedores e populares, de água e óleo... eu quero você lá comigo e você vai." A voz dele mudou, então, de séria para zombeteira. "Você ainda não entendeu que você é minha, pequenininha? Que eu simplesmente coloco você no bolso e te levo comigo?" Ele deu um beijinho delicado nos lábios dela.

"Ok, Finn. Se você acha boa idéia, eu vou. Eu vou mesmo precisar relaxar. O feriado acaba exatamente 10 dias antes da estréia do musical."

"É uma ótima ideia!"

Rachel passou os próximos dias apreensiva. Não sabia se era realmente boa idéia conhecer os amigos de Finn. Ou melhor, rever os amigos dele que, apesar de ela não associar nomes e pessoas, eram muito provavelmente gente que, um dia, tinha submetido a garota a bullying.

No entanto, as coisas até que tinham começado bem, porque Mike ia levar Tina, então, no mínimo, ela teria uma amiga com quem ficar, se não fosse bem recebida. E as coisas ficaram ainda melhores quando Finn e ela pegaram Kurt no aeroporto, e ele a reconheceu, cumprimentando-a com um caloroso abraço e querendo, de cara, saber tudo que tinha acontecido na vida dela, depois da tentativa frustrada de formar um coral, em que ambos tinham se envolvido no passado.

Finn havia contado a Rachel que Kurt viria passar o feriado com eles porque rompera com o namorado, Blaine, em razão dos problemas que relacionamentos à distância envolvem. Ela achou, contudo, que ele parecia muito bem para alguém que tinha recentemente terminado um namoro longo. Provavelmente estava em período de negação, como Finn declarou achar, quando, mais tarde, ela comentou suas impressões com ele.

A viagem de carro até os Hamptons foi super agradável, os três ocupantes do veículo conversaram animadamente, cantaram ao som das músicas que iam selecionando juntos no ipod, riram de recordações que tinham sobre a escola, como, por exemplo, o dia em que a treinadora das cheerios quis colocar uma das meninas (que Rachel soube, então, tratar-se de Britt, que estaria dali a algumas horas com eles na casa de veraneio) em um canhão, para incrementar a apresentação, ou os hábitos higiênicos da orientadora da escola, a Srta. Emma.

Kurt não pode deixar de perceber, e de se deliciar, com a felicidade do irmão, com o jeito como ele sorria para Rachel, a maneira como eles interagiam, com uma cumplicidade natural, os carinhos que os dois trocavam de vez em quando, mesmo enquanto o rapaz dirigia. Aquilo fazia com que ele sentisse falta de Blaine, mas ele não iria deixar isso atrapalhar seu feriado e também não havia em seu coração nenhuma inveja, porque ele não desejava nada menos do que o melhor nesse mundo, para aquele que ele considerava o melhor irmão do universo.

Ao chegarem à casa (não uma simples casa, mas uma grande e lindíssima mansão), foram recebidos, ainda na grande garagem, por Artie e Sugar, a quem Rachel foi apresentada, agradecendo, sinceramente, o convite. Ambos foram bastante receptivos com ela e a fizeram sentir muito a vontade. Em seguida, entraram na casa e, na sala, havia duas garotas, uma morena e uma loira, que imediatamente correram até Finn, a morena pulando no colo dele, enquanto ele se equilibrava e colocava sua mala e a de Rachel no chão.

"Finnyyyyyyy! Só assim nos vemos, hein! Você nunca nos visita." A menina deu um beijo na bochecha dele, que fez o mesmo, deixando Rachel à beira de um ataque de ciúmes. Ela já tinha agüentado muitas coisas daquela latina, mas quem ela pensava que era para se atirar assim em Finn? E ele? Ele havia esquecido da presença dela?

Depois que a morena desceu do colo de Finn, foi a vez da loira, mais comedida, mas também íntima, abraçá-lo, enquanto sua amiguinha parecia perceber a presença de Rachel, finalmente, com uma expressão de surpresa no rosto.

"Rachel, estas são Santanna", ele disse, apontando para a bela latina, "e a NAMORADA dela, Brittany", terminou, dando ênfase à palavra namorada, pois não queria que Rachel já começasse aquela viagem achando que tinha qualquer razão para ter ciúmes. Ele viu o rosto dela relaxar, mas apenas por segundos.

"BERRY?" Perguntou Santanna, apesar de sequer precisar de qualquer confirmação de que se tratava de Rachel Barbra Berry, uma das meninas que ela infernizou nos tempos da escola. Ela começou a rir e Rachel teve medo de que se tratasse de um riso de deboche. "Meu Deus, como esse mundo é pequeno!" Sem nem pedir licença, ela tomou sua antiga vítima em um abraço apertado, enquanto continuava falando. "Lembra dela, Britt? Quantas vezes eu joguei raspadinha nela e a chamei de várias coisas horríveis, e você sempre dizendo que eu não deveria fazer isso porque ela era um hobbit, e hobbits tem poderes mágicos, então ela poderia me transformar numa rã." Todos riram, inclusive Rachel. "Rachel, eu espero que você me desculpe, eu era horrível!"

"Tudo bem, sem mágoas." Enquanto Rachel falava, era a vez de Britt abraçá-la.

"Eu ainda acho que ela se parece com um hobbit". Todos riram novamente e, em seguida, foi a vez de as namoradas cumprimentarem Kurt, enquanto Artie encaminhava Finn e Rachel ao quarto que eles ocupariam.

Após deixarem as malas no quarto, tanto o casal quanto Kurt desceram e se juntaram a San, Britt, Artie e Sugar, que os esperavam para almoçar. Logo após o almoço, chegaram Tina e Mike e, no final da tarde, todos os outros convidados: Quinn, com Ashley, que era a melhor amiga de Sugar, além de sua colega na faculdade de Jornalismo, e, em outro carro, Joe, primo de Artie, Puck e Sam.

Todos foram apresentados a Rachel e, apesar de a maioria lembrar dela, quase ninguém mencionou o fato. No entanto, havia uma pessoa que faria o seu sobrenome se destacar na conversa, pela segunda vez naquela única tarde.

"BERRY!"

"Noah..."

"Quanto tempo, não?" Ela assentiu com a cabeça. "Me dá um abraço, garota!" E, vendo a interrogação nos olhos de Finn, depois de abraçar Rachel, completou. "Nós, judeus, temos uma tendência a nos proteger, graças ao nosso passado, cara."

"O Noah, de fato, me livrou de algumas raspadinhas... ele até levou uma no meu lugar uma vez", ela disse rindo da lembrança, sendo acompanhada por ele.

"Você sabe que só você me chama de Noah, né, Berry? Mas tudo bem, pelo meu amigo aqui", disse, dando uma cutucada com o cotovelo no braço de Finn "eu aturo".

O clima no restinho daquele dia e naquela noite foi de total descontração e Rachel pensou que, enfim, as pessoas realmente podem mudar. Os amigos de Finn, hoje, eram gente do bem, simpática, carinhosa, amorosa, e ela começava a acreditar que aquelas pessoas ali poderiam se tornar também seus amigos.

O problema é que havia alguém ali que não estava gostando nada daquilo e não estava disposto a deixar nada disso acontecer.

* * *

><p><strong>A música que Finn canta nesse capítulo é "Something" e é dos Beatles. Glee também não me pertence. Como eu queria! Assim Finchel ia se beijar como Monchele se beija... rsrs<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

Os dias nos Hamptons passaram bem rápido, como sempre acontece quando estamos felizes, quando estamos nos divertindo.

O grupo tinha se distraído com esportes na praia, jogos de cartas, tabuleiro e até mímica à noite, brincadeira que, inclusive, tinha levado todos eles às gargalhadas, além de muita cantoria ao som dos violões levados por Noah e Joe, e de uma festa improvisada na beira da piscina, na qual Artie mostrou seus dotes de DJ profissional e durante a qual a maioria deles ficou irremediavelmente bêbada.

Rachel tinha se aproximado bastante de Kurt e ouvido até algumas confidências do garoto, que, afinal, mostrou não estar passando por uma fase de negação, como Finn imaginara, mas apenas não querer demonstrar seu sofrimento, para não ter de lidar com a visão da piedade nos olhos das pessoas. Também tinha conversado bastante com Santanna, que realmente tinha mudado muito desde os tempos da escola, e até revelara à latina que, se por um lado ela tinha sido realmente má com todo o lance do bullying, por outro lado Rachel devia a ela o que aprendera sobre sapatos de salto alto matadores.

O mesmo tipo de sapatos que ela usou no dia da tal festinha entre amigos e que deixaram Finn enlouquecido a noite toda, querendo a todo custo escapar para o quarto, algo que ele só conseguiu muito mais tarde, mas que valeu a pena esperar. Foi uma madrugada especialmente barulhenta naquela suíte e eles riram muito, depois, porque certamente alguns amigos teriam escutado os gritos, de seus quartos.

Finn estava mais do que feliz em ver a interação entre os amigos e Rachel. Tudo o que ele precisava era ter a certeza de que seria possível a convivência entre pessoas que ele tanto amava, que eram tão importantes em sua vida, e sua pequenininha. Só ficaria faltando a benção de sua mãe e de Burt para tudo ficar perfeito, mas ele tinha convicção de que isso não seria um problema. Depois daquele feriado, ele tinha percebido, enfim, que tudo que ele queria e de que precisava na vida eram da música e de sua pequena estrela.

Era domingo e, antes de ir embora, a turma jogava uma última partida de vôlei de praia. Rachel não tinha altura e nem desenvoltura, então optou por ficar na casa, à beira da piscina, tomando sol e lendo um livro. Foi nesse momento que Quinn se aproximou dela, pronta a executar o plano que vinha arquitetando desde a noite passada, depois de ter escutado uma conversa interessante entre Finn e Santanna.

O rapaz e a melhor amiga estavam na sala de TV, aguardando os demais que se arrumavam para as atividades daquela noite, e colocando o assunto em dia, quando a loira, que pretendia juntar-se a eles, escutou o nome de Rachel e resolveu ficar perto da porta e ouvir o que o ex-namorado estava dizendo.

"...perfeita, Sany! Eu to apaixonado pela primeira vez na minha vida! Eu finalmente achei alguém que vale a pena, alguém que eu sei que é pra mim, sabe?"

"Eu vejo o jeito como vocês se olham, como você ta feliz. E eu conversei muito com ela também... ela é uma pessoa maravilhosa mesmo, meu amigo. Eu fico muito feliz por você!" Santanna abraçou Finn, que retribuiu. "Você merece. Já estava na hora!" Eles riram, se separando.

"É... já tava na hora! Ela é... ele é tudo, Sany!" Ele respirou fundo, parecendo preocupado de repente. "Só é uma pena que ela não saiba disso." A amiga olhou-o de forma questionadora. "É... ela é um pouco insegura... insegura com a aparência dela..."

"Acho que eu tenho uma certa culpa nisso, eu falei algumas vezes que ela precisava de uma plástica no nariz... eu sinto muito, Finny!" San disse, verdadeiramente arrependida por ter feito aquilo no passado.

"Está tudo bem... eu só temo que essa insegurança dela com a aparência... que isso faça ela se sentir insegura quanto a nós dois... entende?"

"Você não falou pra ela como se sente ainda, não é?"

"Não, eu ainda não tinha certeza do que realmente era esse sentimento..."

"Fale, Finn. Uma mulher gosta de ouvir essas coisas, de saber que é amada."

Era suficiente para Quinn e ela decidiu deixar os dois conversando e ir para outro lugar da casa. Sabia que, afinal, nem seria realmente bem vinda ali. Não precisava da companhia deles. Tinha um sorriso triunfante no rosto agora, pois sabia qual era o calcanhar de Aquiles de Rachel Berry e era exatamente ali que ela iria chutar.

Rachel fechou o livro e abriu um sorriso ao ver Quinn se sentar ao seu lado e a loira sorriu também.

"Que bom que todos estamos tendo a oportunidade de te conhecer de novo, Rachel... de deixar o passado pra trás, começar de novo."

"Ah, sim... também fico feliz com isso."

"E que bom que você e Finn estão se divertindo. Parece que finalmente ele encontrou alguém na mesma vibe que ele, sem aquele lance de se apaixonar e tal..."

"O que?" disse a morena, um misto de preocupada e totalmente pega de surpresa.

"Oh, Deus! Desculpa, Rach... você ta apaixonada por ele?" a ex-líder de torcida falou, fingindo preocupação e não falhando.

"Hã... não, não... eu só queria saber por que isso é assim tão bom... e como você sabe e tal, que estamos na mesma... vibe... e tal." Rachel, por sua vez, falhava violentamente, mas Quinn sabia falsificar também a sensação de alívio.

"Ai, ainda bem. Por um momento, pensei ter dado uma mancada daquelas... mas, enfim, Rachel, respondendo à sua pergunta, eu percebi porque nenhuma menina que estivesse apaixonada iria ficar com um cara que não está, por tanto tempo. E nem topar na boa conhecer os amigos dele... e isso é bom porque... ora porque ninguém sai machucado, não é, Rach? Eu já vi algumas meninas saírem machucadas de histórias com o Finn."

Ela respirou e continuou o seu teatro, vendo que a outra não esboçava reação a suas palavras.

"Não que ele tenha feito nada disso por maldade. Pelo amor de Deus, o Finn é uma pessoa maravilhosa! Ele só não... ele não leva as coisas a sério, ele é leve, gosta que as coisas também sejam leves, gosta de curtir, se divertir. Não é nada demais, ele é carinhoso e tem respeito pelas meninas, mas simplesmente se alguém se apaixona numa circunstância dessas, por mais que essa não seja a intenção dele, vai ficar mal no final, né?"

Vendo sua companhia, na espreguiçadeira ao lado, apenas fazer um gesto positivo com a cabeça, confusa demais para dizer o que quer que fosse, ela se deitou na sua própria espreguiçadeira, colocou os óculos escuros e deu o golpe de misericórdia, completando, como se apenas pensasse alto, com indiferença.

"Eu me pergunto se um dia esse maluco vai saber o que é se apaixonar... ele saiu com algumas das meninas mais bonitas que eu conheço e elas não conseguiram isso... quem vai ser a sortuda que vai conseguir?"

Se Rachel fosse um pouquinho mais atenta e esperta, no que diz respeito às pessoas, ela saberia que não poderia haver boas intenções por trás de palavras tão rudes. Porém, ela acreditava no ser humano, apesar de tudo que já tinha passado, e jamais imaginaria que Quinn tivesse falado aquelas coisas de propósito. Além disso, ela estava cega por suas inseguranças.

Em primeiro lugar, Rachel era realmente uma pessoa insegura quanto a sua aparência. Gastava toda a autoconfiança com a certeza que tinha de possuir enorme talento artístico, e só. Em segundo lugar, estar apaixonado é algo que deixa o ser humano mais vulnerável, com medos e pensamentos irracionais (apesar de isso ser uma contradição entre termos).

Então Rachel passou o resto do dia pensando nas palavras de Quinn e em tudo que levava a crer que elas faziam sentido: Finn nunca a apresentara como namorada, nunca falara sobre relacionamento, não fazia planos para o futuro com ela, jamais se declarara apaixonado. Sempre falava do quanto a desejava, do quanto o sexo entre eles era maravilhoso e de como se divertia ao lado dela, em todos os encontros e no dia-a-dia. Pensando bem, ele devia achar que eles eram amigos com benefícios.

Algumas vezes, vinha um ou outro pensamento que a fazia pensar que não. Não era possível que ele não estivesse nem um pouquinho envolvido com ela! Não era! Ele a apresentara aos melhores amigos, ao irmão, a trouxera a uma viagem em que poderia conhecer um monte de garotas, vivia fazendo gestos de carinho, como comprar o seu café e as suas revistas preferidos e levar para o teatro, fazia-lhe milhões de elogios de todo tipo e a chamava de sua pequenininha...

... mas todo esse carinho poderia ser amizade e o apelido possessivo poderia ser um jeito que ele tinha encontrado para as coisas continuarem, e até ficarem cada vez mais, apimentadas na cama. Se todas as meninas lindas com quem ele tinha ficado não tinham feito com que ele se apaixonasse e quisesse um relacionamento, por que ele iria querer isso logo com ela? Logo com uma mulher com uma beleza tão pouco convencional?

Foi atormentada por esses pensamentos que ela trocou de roupa, fez as malas, se despediu dos novos amigos, que ela agora já não sabia mais se continuariam sendo seus amigos nem por quanto tempo, entrou no carro e voltou à NY com Finn e Kurt. Os pensamentos, obviamente, não permitiam que seu comportamento fosse o de alguém animado e tanto Finn quanto Kurt perceberam a mudança abrupta no comportamento dela.

No entanto, ela afirmou estar com dor de cabeça e, durante a viagem, fingiu dormir todo o tempo. Em nenhum momento a confusão dentro dela diminuiu e era como se houvesse em seu cérebro um diabinho e um anjinho brigando, para convencê-la de que as coisas eram de um certo jeito e de que ela deveria agir de uma determinada maneira.

Infelizmente, como acontece com todo mundo que está sob o domínio das emoções, o diabinho ganhou aquela luta.


	15. Chapter 15

**Queria deixar um agradecimento especial ás pessoas que apoiaram essa fic, de algum modo, seja deixando mensagem, seja colocando-a nos favoritos ou fazendo ambos.**

**Obrigada a JuPontes, luafontes, NathM, danydessinha, K2hudberry, milima, Duda2708, mrodrigues94 e musikfreakbr!**

**Meninas, são vocês meu incentivo pra continuar... Bjão!**

* * *

><p>Era sábado à noite e Mike entrou em seu quarto, após ter passado o dia dando aulas de dança, para tomar um banho, tocar de roupa e sair com a namorada. O quarto estava escuro e, ao acender a luz, Mike viu um de seus melhores amigos deitado na cama, cobrindo os olhos, ao mesmo tempo em que protestava pela súbita mudança no cenário. Finn estava pálido, olhos vermelhos, grandes olheiras, barba por fazer. Era o terceiro dia em que Mike o encontrava daquele jeito.<p>

"Finn, você precisa sair dessa, cara. Não pode agir como se sua vida tivesse acabado..."

"Cara, pelo amor de Deus, me deixa em PAZ! Eu só quero ficar na minha. A minha vida pode não ter acabado, mas eu não tenho vontade de fazer qualquer coisa agora, cara!"

"Mas, Finn, tem coisas que você TEM que fazer. Você foi às aulas esses dias? Foi trabalhar? Eu sei que você tá triste, mas você não pode perder o semestre por isso, perder a grande oportunidade da sua carreira..."

"Eu disse que estava doente, cara. Tá tudo bem... eu vou... segunda-feira eu volto, ok? Agora eu só quero ficar na minha... por favor!" Ele falou, suplicante, e Mike não disse mais nada. Fez o que tinha ido fazer ali e foi embora, deixando o amigo de infância sozinho com seus problemas, outra vez.

Finn não conseguia parar de pensar nos acontecimentos dos últimos dias. Tudo tinha sido muito rápido e ele tinha sido pego de surpresa. Exatamente no momento em que ele se sentia mais feliz do que em qualquer outro da sua vida, as coisas tomaram um rumo inesperado e o levaram para o extremo oposto, para um sentimento de total vazio e falta de esperança.

Depois de voltar dos Hamptons, na segunda-feira, Rachel não respondeu algumas das mensagens que ele lhe mandou, ao longo do dia. As mensagens respondidas, por sua vez, eram diretas e objetivas. Ele sabia que ela estava muito ocupada com a proximidade do musical, mas ainda assim estava achando seu comportamento estranho.

Ao terminarem os ensaios do dia, ele foi direto procurar por ela no camarim e a encontrou conversando com Tina e Mischa, que logo se despediram de Rachel e dele próprio, deixando os dois sozinhos.

"Estava louco pra te ver." Ele disse, se aproximando, mas ela se afastou.

"Finn, eu quero conversar com você. Senta?" Apreensivo, ele fez o que ela pediu. Será que ele tinha feito alguma coisa?

"Finn, a gente tem se divertido muito, você é uma pessoa maravilhosa, mas eu to precisando de um tempo."

"O... o que?"

"Eu... é... eu to precisando ficar sozinha por um tempo... retomar a minha vida, cuidar melhor dos meus estudos, do meu trabalho... eu passo muito tempo com você... eu... eu só preciso mesmo ficar sozinha, Finn. Espero que você entenda, ok? Seremos sempre amigos..."

"Amigos, Rach? Eu não quero ser seu amigo!" Ele não sabia o que pensar ou o que sentir, então deixou a irritação falar.

"Eu sinto muito, Finn. Vai ter que ser assim." Ela ficou de costas para ele, fingindo arrumar suas coisas. "Será que agora você pode ir? Eu preciso trocar de roupa."

"Rachel..."

"Por favor, Finn. Não torna isso difícil, ok? Nós somos adultos. Foi legal... mas acabou."

Finn saiu, batendo a porta. Não viu nem imaginou o quanto ela chorava lá dentro. Ela tinha pensado mais e mais e mais na noite anterior, depois que ele a havia deixado na república, e tinha remoído o assunto também durante todo aquele dia. Não via alternativa que não se afastar de vez, cortar o mal pela raiz. Quanto mais tempo ela passasse com ele, mais difícil seria no dia em que ele se cansasse da diversão e procurasse um parquinho novo.

As lágrimas dele também escorreram imediatamente, silenciosamente. Aquilo não podia estar acontecendo! No feriado eles eram quase como um casal em lua de mel, sempre de mãos dadas, abraçados, sempre trocando carinhos mútuos, sorrisos cúmplices, um completando o que o outro falava, um cuidando do outro. Tinha sido tão bom acordar e olhar para ela dormindo como um anjo a seu lado. Tinha sido tão maravilhoso dormir saciado pelo prazer que só era capaz de encontrar no corpo dela. TUDO tinha sido tão indubitavelmente fantástico! Como ele poderia ficar sem isso agora? Como, meu Deus?

Nos dois dias seguintes, ele tentou conversar com ela, mas ela pediu, com ar sério, que ele respeitasse sua decisão, que não insistisse. Nos três dias seguintes, então, tinha escolhido a solidão de seu quarto e estava ali até aquele momento.

Rachel não ficou sabendo que, por dois dias, Finn não tinha ido trabalhar. O elenco e a direção nem sempre viam os músicos, pois se arrumavam e preparavam em locais separados do teatro, então ela assumiu que ele tinha simplesmente escolhido trabalhar e ir embora logo em seguida, para não vê-la.

Ela não lamentava, era melhor assim. Dizem que o que os olhos não vêem, o coração não sente, não é? Apesar de ela duvidar um pouco dessa máxima, porque a única coisa que estava fazendo com que ela não sentisse a dor tomar completamente conta do seu coração, de uma vez por todas, era o trabalho.

O restante do sábado de Finn transcorreu exatamente como o início, até ele conseguir adormecer. O sábado de Rachel não foi muito diferente. Não tendo nenhum trabalho a fazer ficava mais difícil esconder de si mesma o quão miserável ela se sentia. O domingo foi um espelho do sábado: duas pessoas infelizes, com pena de si mesmas, habitando suas camas, levantando-se apenas para ir ao banheiro, tomar um banho e mais nada. A única diferença entre tais criaturas era que o rapaz não conseguia engolir nada e a garota devorava tudo que podia alcançar.

Na segunda-feira, Finn voltou às suas atividades, como prometera a Mike. O amigo tinha razão quanto à necessidade de ele não abandonar sua carreira, ainda mais agora que ele ia precisar tanto dela, visto que ela era tudo que ele tinha. Durante os primeiros dias dessa semana, no entanto, ele viveu no piloto automático e vendo o mundo em câmera lenta à sua volta. Ele e Rachel se viram rapidamente, mas tinham voltado completamente para o "modo colegas de trabalho".

Chegou, então, o dia da estréia do espetáculo. Finn estava menos apático porque a música tinha um poder grande sobre ele, aquecia seu coração, ao menos um pouco. Rachel estava feliz pela estréia, apesar de lamentar, no fundo de seu coração, o fato de que, ao final da peça, não poderia abraçar e beijar aquele por quem estava irremediavelmente apaixonada.

Foi pensando nisso que ela entrou no camarim naquela tarde, encontrando-o mais colorido do que jamais havido visto.

"Nossa! Recebemos tudo isso?"

"Você recebeu." Disse Tina.

"É... são todas pra você!" Confirmou Mischa.

Não podia ser. Havia pelo menos seis grandes arranjos de tulipas, de várias cores, espalhados pelo local. Eram a coisa mais linda! Seria o gesto mais romântico do mundo, se tivessem sido mandadas por um rapaz para sua namorada, no dia de sua estréia, mas esse não era o caso, se as flores eram mesmo para ela.

"Tem um cartão em um deles." Disse Mischa, enquanto começava a se maquiar. "Também estamos ansiosas para saber quem é esse seu fã."

As amigas, na verdade, desconfiavam, pois não tinham entendido o repentino afastamento de Rachel e Finn, que pareciam tão felizes juntos. Para Tina, especialmente, aquilo tudo era muito estranho, já que ela tinha visto o jeito dos dois durante o feriadão. Rachel, no entanto, não se abrira com ela e ela resolvera respeitar. Também não tinha mencionado nada sobre o que o namorado havia comentado, em relação ao estado patético de Finn, afinal ele só tinha contado por confiar nela e pedira segredo. Imaginava que nenhum homem iria gostar que uma mulher soubesse que o tinha deixado tão arrasado.

"Só podem ser dos meus pais, gente." Rachel disse, não porque quisesse disfarçar nada, mas porque realmente acreditava naquilo. Não havia razão para que ninguém além deles lhe mandasse flores. Não havia ninguém para quem ela fosse tão especial a esse ponto.

Depois de ler o cartão, no entanto, Rachel sentiu como se o ar lhe faltasse e o mundo girasse a sua volta.

_Quebre a perna. Saudades... Finn._

* * *

><p><strong>E aí? Flores vão fazer Rachel perceber o quanto é especial para Finn?<em><br>_**


	16. Chapter 16

**Toda a fic trabalha com algumas referências à série, como vocês já devem ter percebido. Nesse capítulo, uma referência que eu sabia que ia fazer desde o início da Fic, porque é algo de que eu gosto demais! Espero que gostem da referência e de como ela foi encaixada nesse Universo Alternativo.**

* * *

><p>Rachel respirou fundo. Ia ter que invocar a atriz agora, com todo o seu talento.<p>

"As flores são do Finn, meninas..." disse, fingindo indiferença "... mas não se animem. Não é nenhuma declaração de amor, nem nada. Ele só quis ser gentil, ok? Ele sabe o quanto esse momento é importante pra mim."

"Gentil? Deve haver quase umas cem flores aqui, Rachel! Você ta lou-"

"Vamos parando! Não temos tempo pra sentimentalismo hoje, gente, é nossa estréia. Concentração total nisso, foco. Outra hora vocês me falam o que vocês pensam sobre Finn Hudson e seu jardim..." ironizou. Era a única maneira como ela saberia lidar com a situação no momento.

A estudante de drama se vestiu o mais rápido que conseguiu, fez sua maquiagem e cabelo, e foi se preparar física e vocalmente fora do camarim. Não podia ficar olhando para aquelas flores tão lindas, tão perfumadas, não podia pensar, ainda, nas razões que poderiam ter feito Finn esvaziar a floricultura de tulipas, suas flores preferidas, como ele bem sabia. Ela ainda tinha em sua memória o dia em que havia deixado escapar, muito naturalmente, que sempre comprava tulipas para enfeitar a casa dos pais, em Lima, quando ainda vivia com eles, pois, ao contrário do que a maioria dos homens pensa, nem sempre as rosas são as favoritas das mulheres.

A atriz colocou toda a sua emoção na personagem e até chorou em cena, uma vez que a personagem permitia essa atitude. Foi uma estréia sem falhas de elenco e técnica, e eles foram aplaudidos de pé no final do espetáculo. Finn não podia ver, mas ele podia sentir que ela estava se saindo maravilhosamente bem. Sua voz cristalina, sem deslizes, apesar de claramente carregada de emoção. Ele estava orgulhoso dela, mesmo sabendo que não ia poder invadir o camarim e pegá-la no colo, cobrindo-a de beijos, carinhos e elogios, como ela merecia.

Talvez já tivesse feito até muito em mandar tantas flores, ultrapassado o limite que ela havia imposto. Mas ele, simplesmente, não tinha conseguido se conter. Sabia que tulipas eram suas flores favoritas e que ela só não as comprava com freqüência porque morava em apenas um quarto, que ainda o dividia com uma amiga. Não podia ser coincidência que a floricultura, que ficava ao lado do Starbucks, onde ele fora tomar café naquela manhã, estivesse com sua vitrine decorada exclusivamente com aquele tipo de flor. Podia ser um sinal. Tinha que ser!

"Você vem com a gente, cara?" Perguntou Rory, depois que tudo já tinha sido organizado para deixarem o teatro.

"Eu... eu vou, sim, cara. Vai ser bom passar um tempo com os amigos. E merecemos comemorar nosso bom trabalho." Disse, abraçando o amigo de lado e recebendo um tapinha nas costas.

Os dois se juntaram a outros integrantes da banda e da orquestra e se dirigiram para um dos bares mais próximos, para brindar àquela noite, fruto de tanta dedicação e do amor de todos eles pela música.

Rachel terminara de tirar a maquiagem lentamente. As demais meninas já tinham terminado e se juntaram a outras pessoas do elenco, direção e técnica, na coxia. Naquele momento, ela não sentia mais condições de segurar os sentimentos que vinha prendendo em seu peito desde que chegara ali.

Já de rosto completamente limpo, levantou-se e abaixou em direção às flores mais próximas a ela, as vermelhas, que eram as que portavam o cartão. Inalou o perfume que elas emanavam e pensou no quanto desejava que fosse o perfume dele a penetrar suas narinas naquele instante. Pegou o cartão e o leu mais uma vez, e foi o suficiente para que começasse a chorar.

O choro começou silencioso, apenas lágrimas brotando de seus grandes olhos castanhos e escorrendo por suas maçãs morenas. No entanto, rapidamente virou um choro compulsivo, como um choro de criança, e ela sentou-se no sofá, trazendo as pernas ao peito e agarrando-se a elas. Por que ele tinha feito aquilo? Por que dificultar tanto o afastamento dos dois? Por que falar em saudades?

"Rae, você vai demorar, minha di-" Tony parou chocado e Jesse, que vinha atrás dele, empurrou mais a porta, ao ver o semblante assustado do namorado, para entrar também. Os dois rapidamente estavam aos pés de Rachel, segurando, cada um, uma de suas pequenas mãos.

"Honey, o que aconteceu?"

Ela ainda estava descontrolada demais para falar, então um deles pegou um lenço e lhe ofereceu, e ambos esperaram até que ela tivesse condições de explicar o que a fazia sofrer tanto.

"O Finn... ele me mandou todas essas flores! Ele me mandou um cartão desejando sorte e dizendo que está com saudades." Ela respirou muito profundamente e eles fizeram carinho nas mãos dela, reconfortando-a. "Eu não entendo! Se ele não leva ninguém a sério, se ele só quer se divertir... por que isso? Ele pode ter a garota que ele quiser pra curtir com ele, por que fazer tanta questão de estar comigo?"

Os dois namorados se olharam. Eles já tinham conversado sobre a decisão repentina de Rachel de não sair mais com Finn e ambos achavam uma péssima resolução, além de não entenderem as razões que tinham levado a ela. Porém quando Tony tentara perguntar, ela desconversara e, basicamente, repetira o mesmo discurso que tinha usado com o próprio Finn: precisar ficar sozinha, voltar para sua rotina, não se distrair tanto, etc.

"Rae, vamos com calma. Pra começar, de onde vem essa idéia de que ele não leva ninguém a sério e só quer se divertir? Ele disse isso? Ele não parece ser assim... nem um pouco." Jesse afirmou e Rachel viu que o "namorido" dele concordou.

"É... ele não disse... não, claro que ele não disse! Que homem diria isso pra mulher com quem ele está transando?" Os olhares deles ainda eram indagadores, sabiam que havia mais a ser dito. "Foi uma amiga dele... ela soltou, sem querer, que ele nunca namorou sério, nunca se apaixonou, que ele não faz por mal, mas ele é assim..."

"Rachel, pelo amor de Deus! Ela soltou sem querer?" Tony bufou.

"Não é hora pra isso, amor..." Jesse repreendeu "... é hora de focar. Rae, sempre existe uma primeira vez! Você não podia ir assim se afastando do cara, um cara por quem, claramente, você ta apaixonada, só porque uma doida qualquer falou que ele nunca levou ninguém a sério. O que importa são vocês dois, é o presente! E nós vimos vocês. Vocês dois estavam em sintonia total! E essas flores... elas só provam o quanto ele também adora você..."

"Eu estraguei tudo, não foi?" Ela começou a chorar de novo... muito! "Eu estraguei tudo, eu sempre estrago! Que... merda! Que grande merda!"

"Rae, calma, vamos conversar mais".

"Ou vamos pra festa, tomar uns drinques, relaxar, esfriar a cabeça".

Rachel escutou as últimas palavras dos amigos, mas não queria saber de conversar mais nada e muito menos de festa de estréia. A atriz já tinha atuado demais por essa noite e agora ela queria ser apenas Rachel, aquela que deixa as suas inseguranças falarem mais alto e enfia os pés pelas mãos. Pegando sua bolsa, ela agradeceu aos amigos e disse que iria chorar na cama, que é lugar quente, e os veria no dia seguinte. Ela agarrou um dos vasos repletos de tulipas e saiu pela porta do camarim, sem que o casal tivesse tempo de protestar.

Finn tomou uns drinques com os amigos, mas não via muita graça em estar naquele lugar. As mulheres eram belas, mas não eram a sua pequenininha. Os sorrisos não eram iluminados como o dela, as gargalhadas não eram contagiantes. Que saudades ele sentia dela! Tinha tantas esperanças que as flores fossem fazer com que ela mudasse de idéia. De repente se sentiu sufocado ali, queria ficar sozinho, vestir uma roupa confortável, deitar em sua cama, dedilhar seu violão ou escutar uma melodia triste e deixar as lágrimas caírem, porque era o que elas ainda teimavam em querer fazer.

Então ele foi para a república que habitava há mais de um ano. O lugar familiar de que ele precisava era longe demais, então este serviria, por hora. Tirou a roupa, vestindo uma calça de moletom velha, pegou uma cerveja no frigobar, sentou no chão ao lado da cama, onde estavam, já há vários dias, o violão e alguns papéis, e começou a compor sobre a dor, a saudade, o amor, encontrar alguém e perder, querer alguém mais do que tudo e não poder ter, sobre uma conexão especial, enfim, sobre tudo que Rachel representava para ele e tudo que ele estava sentindo. Foram horas ali, dando origem a várias letras e melodias iniciadas, e algumas concluídas.

Rachel, por sua vez, chegou a seu quarto se sentindo uma total derrotada. Agora não somente não tinha Finn ao seu lado, como sabia que podia ter cometido um dos maiores erros de sua vida, ao se afastar dele. Provavelmente ele gostava mesmo dela. Ele tinha dado tantos sinais disso! Ele cuidava sempre de tudo nos mínimos detalhes, não para servir para qualquer uma, mas especialmente para ela. Ele era carinhoso e estava sempre com ela, em todas as oportunidades, durante mais de um mês inteiro, antes de ela cometer a estupidez de pedir para ele lhe dar um tempo.

E havia uma coisa importante que ela não poderia ter esquecido: ele tinha dito, com todas as letras, que sabia que ela procurava mais do que sexo, que tinha lido a letra da música que ela compôs e entendido isso, e, mesmo assim, ele não tinha se afastado mas, ao contrário, tinha decidido que eles deveriam começar a sair. E, depois disso, eles tinham ido a tantos lugares! Ele tinha se aproximado dos amigos dela, saído pra jantar com Jesse e Tony, escutado as agruras amorosas de Mischa, sem sequer reclamar. Depois tinha insistido que ela fosse viajar com os amigos dele, quando ele poderia ter ido sozinho, já que havia vários solteiros na casa, como Puck, Sam e Joe. Era tão óbvio que ele gostava dela e estava disposto a levar os dois a sério! E ela não tinha sido capaz de enxergar...

Ela tinha agido com a melhor das intenções, querendo evitar um sofrimento maior para ela e um constrangimento maior para ele, no futuro. Mas do que adiantam as melhores intenções, quando tudo que você faz sai errado, quando tudo que você toca desmorona.

"What can you do

when your good isn't good enought

and all that you touch tumbles down

Cause my best intentions

keep making a mess of things

I just wanna fix it somehow"

Como ela queria consertar aquela burrada, mas ela não sabia se seria capaz. Por hora, ela só era capaz de escrever e escrever, e colocar no papel toda aquela dor.

"But how many times will it take

how many times will it take

for me to get it right"

Como ela queria saber quando, finalmente, ela ia conseguir fazer a coisa certa, quando afinal ela ia deixar de sentir medo e se permitir ser feliz!

* * *

><p><strong>E, então? O que acharam? Did I get it right?<strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**Mais uma referência Glee nesse cap... algo que me faz suspirar quando eu escuto, porque me faz lembrar de um dos meus momentos favoritos de Glee.**

**A série, óbvio, não me pertence! Se é que é necessário dizer. Se ela fosse minha, Finn ia ser descoberto por um caça-talentos de NY, porque eu não o quero longe da Rachel, de jeito nenhum (!) mas também não quero que ele viva à sombra dela... #comofaz?  
><strong>

**Espero que gostem do capítulo e que se animem pra comentar... tá todo mundo tímido ou a fic não tá agradando... :/**

**Kisses!**

* * *

><p>Uma semana se passou e a única coisa que Rachel conseguiu fazer foi mandar uma mensagem para Finn, agradecendo as flores. Ela queria consertar a besteira que tinha feito, mas, sinceramente, não sabia como. Temia que fosse tarde demais, apesar de todos os amigos, incluindo Tina, insistirem que, com certeza, as flores eram um sinal de que ele ainda se importava com ela, de que ainda a queria. Talvez eles tivessem razão, pois ele falara em saudades, mas ela ainda não tinha conseguido sair da inércia, dar o primeiro passo.<p>

Logo que acordou, a atriz decidiu falar com o músico naquele dia, já que era novamente quinta-feira e, portanto, dia de espetáculo. Então, depois das aulas, resolveu fazer algo para recuperar definitivamente a confiança, abalada desde a malfadada conversa com Quinn: comprou novas roupas, mudou o corte de cabelo, fez unhas, depilação e até um tratamento corporal e facial. Saiu renovada do shopping, de onde foi diretamente para o teatro, preparando mentalmente um discurso, para quando estivesse cara a cara com Finn.

Ele, por sua vez, tinha ficado decepcionado. Esperava que as flores tivessem um impacto maior. No final das contas, Rachel continuara afastada e ele recebera apenas uma mensagem educada de agradecimento. Não sabia se ficava feliz ou triste com o fato de não haver mais ensaios, e eles agora só poderem se encontrar no teatro uma vez por semana. Não sabia se deveria evitá-la ou circular, como quem não quer nada, pela coxia, para ao menos ver aquele rosto, aqueles olhos e aquele sorriso dos quais sentia tanta falta.

O destino acabou decidindo por ele, que a encontrou na entrada do teatro. Estava ainda mais linda do que da última vez em que eles haviam se encontrado, seu cabelo estava diferente, em um corte que lhe dava uma sensualidade invulgar.

"Oi!" Ele disse, colocando as mãos nos bolsos da calça, em um gesto nervoso.

"Oi." Ela respondeu, sem jeito. "Tudo... tudo bem? É... eu não te vi depois da nossa estréia... você gostou? O que você achou?" Ela procurou quebrar a tensão entre eles, que era óbvia. O discurso, que vinha preparando, completamente esquecido.

"Bom, eu não vi nada, né?" Respondeu, rindo da própria obviedade. "Mas, pelo que eu escutei você foi maravilhosa... quer dizer, é... foi tudo... muito bom! Muito bom mesmo!"

Ela sorriu sem graça, olhando para o chão e agradecendo mentalmente pelo fato de suas mãos estarem ocupadas com sacolas, pois nesse momento roeria as unhas, tamanha sua ansiedade. No entanto, sentiu dedos roçarem os seus, enquanto Finn, como o cavalheiro que é, tirava as bolsas de suas mãos.

"Eu levo."

"Obrigada."

Eles caminharam até o camarim dela, conversando, ainda, sobre a peça. Ele falando da realização do sonho de tocar para tantas pessoas, regido por seu maestro e professor favorito, seu maior espelho. Ela, encantada com o modo como ele ficava ainda mais perfeito falando sobre sua paixão pela música. Em meio a essa conversa trivial, logo chegaram a seu destino.

"Finn, eu queria mesmo falar com você. Você pode ficar um pouco?" Ele acenou com a cabeça e ambos entraram no camarim. Depois de colocar as sacolas em um canto, ela continuou. "Você me mandou todas aquelas flores e eu..." ela foi andando até ele "... nem te agradeci direito." Ela suspirou e já estavam bem próximos, olhando nos olhos um do outro. "Eu não sei..."

Nesse instante, batidas na porta do camarim interromperam a conversa que nem havia realmente começado. Ela pediu que a pessoa que batia entrasse e Tony apareceu, sendo visível em sua expressão facial o quanto lamentava ter que interferir naquele momento.

"Rae, me perdoa, amada! Mas eu preciso de você. Houve uma inundação em um dos camarins e a parte do figurino que estava lá está ensopada! Eu ia levar à lavanderia pra secar, mas acabei de ser informado de que o ônibus daquele grupo de estudantes, que vem nos assistir hoje, está estacionando lá fora." Ele respirou fundo, recuperando o fôlego. Falara rápido demais! "Eu preciso que você resolva uma das duas coisas pra mim..."

"Tudo bem, eu recebo os estudantes. Já estou indo." Tony já ouvia a resposta dela com um dos pés fora do camarim e ela já procurava os olhos de Finn. "Me desculpa. A gente se fala outra hora, né? Obrigada pelas flores, mais uma vez." Ela soou mais formal do que queria, enquanto eles já deixavam o camarim, pois havia adolescentes ansiosos aguardando no estacionamento e instrumentos esperando para serem afinados.

Após o término do espetáculo, Rachel procurou por Finn, mas ele já não estava lá e ela se xingou mentalmente, porque sequer poderia ficar brava, uma vez que não tinha pedido que ele a esperasse. Ele, por outro lado, lamentava ter tido que sair sem falar com ela, em razão de um encontro que tinha marcado com Sam, que estava em Nova York, fazendo um favor para o pai, mas iria embora logo no dia seguinte.

"Pensei que a Rach viria também, cara." Disse o loiro, logo após cumprimentar o amigo, com um abraço. Seu tom era de reclamação, pois realmente tinha gostado daquela que ele achava ser a namorada do amigo, e queria aproveitar a oportunidade para vê-la também.

"Sam, a Rachel e eu não estamos mais juntos, cara." A entonação de Finn não escondia o quanto ele lamentava a situação que começava a relatar. "Logo que a gente voltou lá dos Hamptons, ela veio com um papo de precisar ficar na dela, sozinha, se concentrar em trabalho, estudo. Foi um papo muito estranho, cara. E eu tentei conversar com ela depois, mas ela me pediu pra respeitar e tal..." Ele puxou o ar pelas narinas com força. "E eu não sei o que fazer, cara! Eu adoro ela, isso ta me matando!"

"É bem estranho, Finny-D! Ela tava toda na sua, irmão!"

"Eu... eu estive com ela hoje, cara. Sabe... hoje eu vi uma coisa no olhar dela... eu não sei, eu posso ta enganado, mas eu acho que ela também gosta de mim. Que ela... que ela tem medo."

"Medo?" Finn fez um gesto afirmativo, enterrando o rosto nas mãos, em seguida. "Vamos beber, cara!" Sam chamou a garçonete e pediu duas cervejas. A noite com seu velho amigo seria longa!

Enquanto Rachel sonhava com Finn, naquela madrugada, ele chegava bêbado em seu quarto, carregado por Mike, que se juntara a ele e Sam no bar. Tinha afogado no suco de cevada toda a dor que estava sentindo, por ter Rachel tão perto e, ao mesmo tempo, tão longe. Em certo momento da noite, indagara aos amigos se eles achavam que ela tinha conhecido alguém, e eles riram muito da súbita insegurança que ele estava experimentando. Mike garantira que Tina teria comentado a ele, se houvesse alguém com quem Rachel estivesse saindo.

Durante aquela noite, Finn não matou as saudades de Rachel por meio dos sonhos, como gostaria, e ainda acordou, no dia seguinte, de ressaca. Que maneira horrível de começar uma sexta-feira! Não foi à aula, passou o dia se arrastando, e com uma dor de cabeça infernal, que só melhorou tarde da noite, quando voltou a se perguntar o que queria dizer aquele brilho, que tinha certeza de ter visto no olhar de Rachel, no dia anterior.

Podia jurar que ainda havia naqueles olhos o mesmo desejo de antes e ainda existia mais alguma coisa. Seria a vontade dele falando mais alto, ou era possível que ele tivesse visto paixão naquele olhar? Não, não poderia ser. Se ela estivesse apaixonada por ele, ela nunca iria se afastar. Ou iria? Será que ela tinha ficado insegura em relação a eles, a esse ponto? Ele nunca tinha chagado a falar que estava apaixonado por ela, como planejara... será que era isso que ele tinha que fazer? Eles ainda teriam uma conversa sincera ou ambos permaneceriam fingindo que nada demais tinha acontecido entre eles? Finn se atormentava com perguntas.

"Will we ever say the words we are feeling

Reach down underneath and tear down all the walls

Will we ever have a happy ending

Or will we forever only be pretending"

Versos vieram à sua mente. Desde que conhecera Rachel e, principalmente desde que ele a perdera, tudo se transformava em música com muita facilidade. Ele escreveu esses versos, encaixando-os em uma das letras incompletas, que ele tinha rabiscado nos últimos dias.

"And it's such a shame

Cause if you feel the same

How am I supposed to know"

Acrescentou, ainda, estes últimos, decidindo que não iria fingir, nem aceitar, e que precisava saber como ela se sentia, realmente. Se houvesse ainda alguma chance para os dois, ele com certeza não iria deixá-la escapar.

* * *

><p><strong>E então? Reviews?<strong>


	18. Chapter 18

**Glee não me pertence, o que é péssimo porque estou um pouco desanimada com as possibilidades para o final da temporada.**

**Também estou desanaminando em relação às fics... muito pouca gente comenta :/**

**Mas podem deixar que terminar eu vou, porque eu não gosto nadinha quando as fics que eu leio ficam pela metade... foi só um pequeno desabafo, resultado de meu estado deprê...**

**Obrigada a quem comenta, viu? ;) Bjs!**

* * *

><p>Finn acordou molhado de suor, fruto de sua agitação durante toda a noite de sono. Havia tido um monte de sonhos confusos, sendo que o mais recente deles teve lugar em uma conhecida quadra de sua antiga escola, enfeitada e repleta de estudantes vestindo traje a rigor, dançando ao som de uma música eletrônica, que berrava nos auto-falantes.<p>

Ele estava de um lado da quadra sozinho quando avistou, do outro lado, uma pequena morena, de olhar penetrante e sorriso encantador, também muito familiar. Finn fez de tudo para chegar até ela, mas quanto mais ele tentava se mover, mais os estudantes se colocavam entre os dois, ainda que não parecessem perceber absolutamente nada. Ficou assim durante o que pareceram horas, até que sua visão também foi bloqueada. Ele tentava gritar, mas era inútil também. Sequer ele ouvia a sua própria voz!

Foi ficando tão cansado de todo o esforço que tudo começou a rodar, até que ele acordou em sua cama na república. Sua respiração era pesada, o que chamou a atenção de Mike.

"Você ta bem, cara?"

"Tá tudo bem, foi só um sonho louco..."

O sonho podia ser louco, mas só serviu para reforçar a decisão que Finn tinha tomado antes de deitar-se, na noite anterior. Rachel sempre estivera tão perto e sempre fora tudo que ele estava procurando e muito mais. Porém, ele não a tinha notado. Não sabia o que, mas algo tinha ficado entre os dois, como no sonho. No entanto, a vida tinha feitos os caminhos dos dois se cruzarem de novo, trazendo-a pelas mãos de Tina, que nada tinha a ver com o McKinley, não deixando, dessa vez, nenhuma possibilidade de que eles não se perceberem, pelo menos. Ele jamais poderia desperdiçar essa segunda chance.

"Mike, a Tina ta em casa?"

"Tá, sim. Eu vou buscá-la em duas horas."

"Ótimo! Eu vou com você... eu tenho que falar com a Rachel." Sem se preocupar em ouvir resposta do amigo, Finn foi tomar um bom banho, fazer a barba, comer alguma coisa e se preparar para o que estava por vir: ele não sabia o que iria acontecer, mas ele diria tudo que estava pensando e sentindo. Nada ficaria de fora! Depois, ela poderia decidir o que quisesse e, então, ele aceitaria seu destino.

Rachel estava se preparando para ir almoçar. Tinha tomado um bom banho, se perfumado, e colocado um dos vestidos novos que comprara, um vestido simples, de estampa floral bem delicada, pois iria apenas a um restaurante próximo, desses restaurantes mais simples, de bairro, com comida quase caseira e, o mais importante, com as opções vegan de que ela precisava.

Ouviu uma batida na porta apenas minutos depois da saída de Tina e achou que fosse algum colega de república, querendo fazer um pedido ou reclamação qualquer. Respondeu que a pessoa podia entrar, sem dar muita importância e nem ao menos se virar para a porta, colocando brincos que estavam em sua cabeceira.

"Oi, Rach." Ela conhecia bem aquela voz e isso fez com que ela se virasse, enfim, totalmente surpresa.

"Finn?"

"Rachel, eu preciso falar com você. Por favor!"

"Tudo bem, eu ia mesmo..."

"Não, Rach... por favor, me escuta. Seja o que for que você tenha pra falar, me escuta antes. Pode ser?" Ela acenou positivamente e fez um gesto para que ele se sentasse em sua cama, mas ele disse que preferia ficar de pé.

"Por que você não senta? Talvez essa conversa... ou monólogo... seja um pouco longo."

Ela concordou novamente, em silêncio, e sentou-se em sua cama, exatamente em frente ao lugar onde ele permanecia de pé. Sem olhar diretamente para ela, e andando nervosamente, de um lado para o outro, ele começou.

"Rachel, eu não entendo porque você se afastou. A gente tava bem... eu tava tão feliz... eu achei que você também tava feliz..."

"E eu tava, Finn..."

"Droga, eu nem sei por onde começar direito, Rach! Mas eu quero que você entenda... entenda que eu não posso ficar sem você, babe... que você... você é o meu ÍMÃ."

"Como assim, Finn?" Rachel já estava feliz, estava claro que ele ainda a queria e isso eu tudo que ela mais desejava. No entanto, também estava confusa? Que história de ímã era aquela?

Nesse momento, ele se aproximou dela, agachando-se a sua frente, seus olhos ficando, finalmente, no mesmo nível.

"Eu escrevi uma música no dia do nosso baile de formatura. Letra e melodia. Foi a coisa mais fácil que eu já escrevi até hoje. Aquilo tudo estava dentro de mim e simplesmente saiu: uma música pronta. Assim, simples." Ele tomou fôlego e continuou, ainda sem fazer nenhum contato com ela. Queria falar tudo. Tinha vindo até ali para isso, não precisava de distrações e a pele dela seria definitivamente uma.

"A letra falava sobre o fato de que estava faltando alguma coisa na minha vida, mais precisamente alguém. Alguém que finalmente me atraísse de verdade, que fosse como um ímã pra mim. Os meus amigos estavam sempre lá me mostrando um monte de garotas com que eu podia sair, insistindo. Muitas delas eram lindas, e eu até saí realmente com algumas delas, mas eu não sentia uma atração forte. Nada disso. E eu queria... eu queria muito sentir! Sentir essa atração irresistível que tantos deles descreviam pra mim. Eu queria alguém cujo corpo me aquecesse, em quem eu me encaixasse perfeitamente, alguém em cujo olhar eu se perdesse, alguém de quem eu não me cansasse nunca.

Rachel, você é esse alguém pra mim. Você foi desde o momento em que eu pus os meus olhos em você! Eu não conseguia para de te olhar e de te querer... e quando a gente ficou junto... Deus, Rachel, eu me perdia em você... todas as vezes... todas. Era cada vez melhor, eu queria cada vez mais." Ele tocou o rosto dela, que fechou os olhos e mordeu o lábio inferior. "Eu te QUERO cada vez mais!"

"Finn..."

"Shhh... eu não terminei." Ele agora segurava cada uma das mãos dela nas suas. "Eu encontrei meu ímã, mas o que eu não esperava era encontrar muito mais. Você é muito mais!" Ele beijou as costas das mãos dela. "Você... vamos dizer que você é o meu elo perfeito... se você me deixar roubar a sua metáfora um pouquinho." Os dois riram. "Você é quem eu quero sempre do meu lado, nos momentos bons e ruins, me apoiando, me dando sua opinião, reclamando comigo, sabendo o que dizer pra melhorar meu dia, como você sempre faz... completando até as minhas frases. E eu quero estar aqui pra você também... sempre! Que você saiba que pode contar comigo. Você é forte, mas também é delicada... você me faz rir e ri das minhas piadas mais bobas." Ele mexeu no cabelo dela, com delicadeza. "Você foi feita pra mim, pequenininha." Os dois riram do uso do apelido, do qual sentiam ambos falta. "Eu to apaixonado por você, Rachel! Completamente apaixonado."

Os olhos de Rachel já estavam marejados de lágrimas e ela molhou a camisa dele, ao abraçá-lo, rapidamente, mas, ao mesmo tempo, em um abraço forte, verdadeiro, cheio de saudades.

"Eu também to apaixonada por você, Finn. Eu sinto mu-"

"Shhhh..." Ele encostou o dedo indicador, levemente nos lábios dela. "Isso era tudo que eu precisava saber, MINHA pequenininha liiiinda! Eu senti tantas saudades."

Seus lábios se uniram em um beijo apaixonado, lento, cheio de carinho, e de desejo também, mas um desejo sem pressa, o desejo de quem tem todo o tempo do mundo.

"Você não precisa me dizer mais nada agora, ok? Eu só quero ficar com você. Hoje, amanhã, depois de amanhã..."

"... todos os dias, baby... todos os dias!" Ela o beijou novamente e, sem abrir os olhos, ela acrescentou as palavras únicas palavras que poderiam tornar aquele momento ainda melhor. "Me ama, Finn! Me ama."

Ela não precisava pedir nem uma, quanto mais duas vezes!

* * *

><p><strong>Smut?<strong>


	19. Chapter 19

**Tem uma parte nesse capítulo meio chatinha, mas necessária, ok? Bjs a todos!**

* * *

><p>Finn se levantou e Rachel fez o mesmo. Olhando, o tempo todo, nos olhos dele, ela puxou para cima a camisa pólo azul que ele usava e ele levantou os braços, ajudando a namorada a se livrar dela. Era tão bom pensar nela finalmente como sua namorada, sem nenhuma dúvida de que era exatamente isso o que ele queria e sobre o fato de ela desejar o mesmo! Ele queria saborear aquele momento, como se fosse uma primeira vez. É claro que não era, tecnicamente falando, mas antes eles faziam sexo ou até talvez já tivessem feito amor algumas vezes, mas não tinham a plena consciência disso, como agora.<p>

Ela passava os dedos delicadamente pelo peitoral e o abdômen dele, observando-os, enquanto ele desabotoou, bem devagar, os botões do vestido dela, revelando seus seios.

"Tão linda! Você é tão LINDA!" Disse, levantando o rosto dela, pelo queixo, para que ela voltasse a encará-lo, enquanto ele a elogiava da forma mais sincera.

Logo em seguida, passou as costas de sua mão por uma das maçãs do rosto dela, o que a fez fechar os olhos, imediatamente. Continuou a acariciá-la, descendo pelo pescoço e pelos ombros, lenta e suavemente, até encontrar a alça do vestido, que desceu, junto com a outra, em um movimento sempre gentil e vagaroso, e nunca interrompendo o contato com a pele de Rachel, até as alças chegarem às pontas dos dedos e ele deixar o vestido seguir seu caminho até o chão.

Ele segurou o rosto dela com ambas as mãos e a beijou, delicadamente, apenas encostando os lábios nos dela, algumas vezes. Depois, mordicou seu lábio inferior, sem perder a delicadeza, e, mesmo quando finalmente aprofundaram o beijo, sua línguas se encontrando, tudo era feito quase em câmera lenta, aproveitado ao máximo. Enquanto isso, ela abria o cinto dele e fazia ir também ao chão a bermuda que ele estava usando naquela tarde.

Quando os dois finalmente estavam apenas com suas roupas de baixo (ele tinha se soltado dela só o suficiente para se livrar dos tênis e meias), deitaram-se juntos na cama e voltaram aos beijos, que foram muitos e longos. Não trocaram mais nenhuma palavra compreensível, pois seus corpos, respiração e gemidos falavam por eles. As pernas alisando uma à outra, se enroscando, as mãos explorando toda a pele que podiam alcançar.

Depois de um tempo assim, o que era carinho já tinha potencial para começar a virar tortura, pois ambos queriam mais. Porém, eles se conheciam bem e se movimentaram em sintonia. Ele tomou um dos seios dela entre os lábios, enquanto uma das mãos tocava sua intimidade, sentido a umidade que ali se formara, vendo que ela estava pronta. Sorriu para ela e começou a se afastar, para pegar os preservativos que guardava na carteira, mas sentiu Rachel segurá-lo.

"Não precisa. Eu to tomando pílula. Eu já to na segunda cartela, é seguro."

Com um sorriso ainda mais largo, ele se posicionou entre as pernas dela, tirando sua calcinha sem pressa e recebendo um sorriso incrível em resposta. Já a sua própria cueca foi tirada em velocidade recorde. Então ele a penetrou completamente e ela colocou as pernas em volta dele, trazendo-o para o lugar mais próximo possível dela. Se movimentaram, um na direção do outro, deleitando-se com a fricção cada vez mais forte e rápida de seus corpos.

Tudo era tão perfeito, não só pelo próprio prazer físico de cada um, mas pela certeza que tinham, mais do que nunca, do prazer que eram capazes de proporcionar um ao outro, que, em pouco tempo, eles chegavam ao orgasmo juntos, pela primeira vez.

Em seguida, deitaram-se, lado a lado, recuperando-se, acalmando suas respirações, mas ele logo tomou a mão dela na sua, como se não suportasse não ter contato físico nenhum com ela. Minutos depois, ele puxou o lençol, cobrindo seus corpos e a puxou para si, abraçando-a. Ela repousou a cabeça no peito dele e ele o queixou em sua cabeça, sentindo o aroma de seu shampoo. Enquanto Rachel traçava desenhos invisíveis com o indicador no braço dele, Finn enrolava os cabelos dela nos dedos, e foi assim que permaneceram por um bom tempo, em paz, confortáveis.

"Finn?"

"Fala, meu amor..."

"É verdade que você escreveu essa tal música sobre uma atração irresistível, no dia da nossa festa de formatura?"

"Uhum... como eu tinha te falado, eu não fui à festa. E eu não fui porque não tinha ninguém que valesse a pena pra ir comigo. Então esse era o meu pensamento naquela noite, enquanto meus amigos todos estavam lá. E aí, de repente, me veio a música. Toda ela, quase como uma mágica, como eu te falei."

"Você sabe o que é estranho? Você não vai acreditar." Ela riu. "A minha letra... com a metáfora que você citou: o elo... bom, eu escrevi no dia da festa também. Isso é uma coincidência muito louca, né?"

"Isso não é uma coincidência, Rach." Ele se movimentou de modo que eles ficassem sentados e pudessem se olhar. "A gente tava procurando um pelo outro. Cada um da sua maneira, a gente tava esperando e desejando o outro. Até as músicas se completam... uma fala de uma coisa mais física, mais instintiva, mais passional, que a gente sem dúvida tem, desde o início... a outra fala de cumplicidade, companheirismo, o que a gente também tem... só foi mais difícil de perceber. Certo?"

"Certo!" Ela deu um beijo rápido nos lábios dele.

"Rachel..." O semblante dele mudou um pouco. Antes ele já estava falando sério, mas agora parecia preocupado.

"Huuum?"

"Por que você terminou comigo?"

"Porque eu nem achava que a gente tava namorando, amor. Eu pensei que você não quisesse nada sério, que nós fôssemos tipo amigos com benefícios e... eu tava apaixonada, como eu ia agüentar ser só isso... e como eu ia ficar quando você resolvesse ficar com outra pessoa, ser só meu amigo?"

"Rach, eu entendo. Eu não tinha falado nada. A gente não tinha falado em compromisso, em se gostar de verdade. Mas... desculpa, mas ainda tem alguma coisa estranha! Tava tudo ÓTIMO nos Hamtons. Você não tava insegura lá, você tava FELIZ. Babe, aconteceu alguma coisa? Me fala a verdade, por favor."

"Eu... eu conversei com uma pessoa... ela, sem querer, me falou um pouco da sua vida, de você nunca ter se envolvido com ninguém..."

"Com quem você conversou, Rach?"

"Finn, deixa isso pra lá... a pessoa soltou sem querer, não falou por mal..."

"Acredita em mim quando eu te falo que, se foi quem eu to pensando, pode ter sido, sim, por mal... e eu quero saber. Me fala."

"Foi a Quinn..." Ela falou, sem graça, lamentando "entregar" a amiga dele, em cujas boas intenções ela tinha acreditado. Será que tinha sido de propósito?

"Eu sabia!" Ele deu um riso nervoso, irritado. "Amor, escuta uma coisa. A Quinn, ela não faz nada sem querer. Ela manipula as pessoas... ou ao menos ela tenta. Sempre tentou!" Rachel o olhava com curiosidade. "Não é porque ela seja a fim de mim ou coisa assim, pode ficar tranqüila... é porque ela estragou todas as chances de felicidade que ela teve na vida e agora não aceita ver as pessoas serem felizes."

"Talvez você é que esteja enganado e ela seja, sim, a fim de você."

"Não... Rach, eu fui oficialmente namorado dela no começo do ensino médio, mas a gente nem namorado era, de verdade. A gente mal se beijava, nunca ficávamos sozinhos um com o outro, nem nada... ela só queria ser popular e eu era o quarterback... e ela me convenceu de que eu deveria ficar com ela, para eu ser mais popular ainda. Ela gostava mesmo era do Puck, mas ele tava preocupado também com a droga da reputação dele de pegador e só ficava com ela escondido".

"Entendo." Ela entendia, porque, no fundo, tinha sofrido por não ser popular. Talvez, se ela tivesse tido alguma chance, tivesse agarrado também, mas, no caso dela, nem namorar o príncipe teria resolvido. O McKinley tinha decidido que ela era bom alvo para as gozações constantes.

"Em muito pouco tempo, eu percebi que eu não ligava pra ser popular e que nós dois não ligávamos nem um pouco um pro outro, então eu terminei com ela. Alguns meses depois, ela ficou grávida do Puck e eu nunca vi ninguém mudar tanto quanto o meu brother! Ele não ficava com mais ninguém, era todo cheio de atenções com ela, queria assumir namoro, assumir o filho, até arrumar um emprego e morar com ela. Só que a Quinn não quis, ela tinha outros planos pra vida dela. Ela deu a Beth pra adoção e o Puck ficou arrasado. Foi uma barra pesada nosso final de primeiro ano..."

"Espera, Finn..." Ela disse, pensativa. "Beth? Eles tiveram uma filha chamada Beth e ela foi dada pra adoção? Eu não me lembro nem da Quinn grávida... e eu me lembro muito bem dela, ela me infernizava mais do que a Sany..."

"A Quinn parou de ir à escola e o diretor fez um programa especial para ela seguir de casa e não perder o ano. Só os amigos mais íntimos souberam que ela e o Puck iam ter um filho. O Puck escolheu o nome da menina, na maternidade, e a pessoa que adotou parece que conversou com ele e tudo, e disse que ia manter o nome..."

"Finn, lembra que eu te falei da Shelby?" Ele não parecia lembrar. "A minha mãe..."

"Ah, claro! Eu não guardei o nome, mas claro! A sua mãe biológica, que você pediu aos seus pais pra conhecer, quando você fez 18..."

"Isso! A Shelby adotou uma menininha chamada Beth, em Ohio, no nosso primeiro ano. Eu até fui ao último aniversário dela, lá em Lima... será que é só coincidência?"

"Pode ser coincidência e pode ser a filha deles, mas, de qualquer jeito, seja quem for que adotou a Beth deve estar cuidando bem dela e a decisão da Quinn não foi totalmente errada. Ela não ia ser uma boa mãe e o Puck, por mais que ele quisesse, ele também não tava preparado pra ser pai."

"É... com 16, 17 anos, né?"

"É... foi tudo muito complicado! Só que a Quinn... eu não sei se ela se sentiu tão culpada que ela achou que não merecia ser feliz, e passou a afastar as pessoas, ou se ela é egoísta demais... eu realmente não sei! Eu só sei que ela não respeitou os sentimentos de ninguém que passou pela vida dela. Ela começou a namorar o Sam, no segundo ano, quando eu me machuquei e ele virou quarterback, mas chifrou ele com o capitão de um time adversário. Depois, no terceiro ano, ela e o Puck começaram a namorar pra valer. Eles tiveram idas e vindas e tal, mas até uns meses atrás, eles pareciam bem. Até que ofereceram um emprego pra ele em Michigan, e ele pediu ela em casamento. Todos nós tínhamos ido para Lima a pedido dele, pra estar lá nesse momento, e ela não só não aceitou, como humilhou ele na frente de todo mundo! Disse que ele era fracassado demais pra ser marido dela. Foi horrível!"

"Nossa, que horror!"

"É... foi péssimo! Desde então, nenhum de nós tem uma boa relação com ela, Rachel. Ninguém aceita o que ela fez com ele. Até a ida dela aos lugares onde estamos só rola porque ela impõe a presença dela, sempre que sabe que vamos estar juntos... o que é fácil, já que ela é secretária pessoal da mãe da Sugar."

"Entendo..."

"Por isso, amor. Não dê ouvidos à Quinn, não confie. Ela não é nossa amiga, não mais... ela só é alguém que sai com a gente. Ok?"

"Ok." Ela ainda estava incomodada com a coincidência envolvendo Beth, mas não queria mais falar sobre a loira que quase tinha estragado o melhor relacionamento da vida dela. "Baby, eu to com uma fome! Eu ia sair pra almoçar quando você chegou..."

"Nossa, Rach! Então, vamos almoçar, babe... aliás, eu acabo de ter uma ótima idéia para esse almoço!"

* * *

><p><strong>O que acharam?<strong>


	20. Chapter 20

**Glee não me pertence... que bom que dá pra brincar um pouquinho com os personagens mesmo assim!**

* * *

><p>"Pra que você pegou essas coisas, amor?" Rachel perguntou, enquanto andava de mãos dadas com Finn até o carro dele.<p>

"Porque vamos precisar disso aonde vamos. Ainda bem que o Mike não ia poder me dar carona de volta e eu vim de carro!"

"Eu pensei que a gente ia almoçar... eu to com fome, Finn!" Falou, quase fazendo bico, como uma menina mimada, e tirando uma risada gostosa dele.

"A gente vai comer, dramática... só que vai ser um almoço diferente, ok?"

Meia hora depois, eles chegavam ao misterioso lugar sobre o qual Rachel tanto perguntara, mas Finn mantivera total segredo.

"O que a gente vai fazer, no final de semana, no campus da MINHA faculdade, Finn Hudson?" Ela disse, vendo a placa de boas vindas acima do, já extremamente familiar, portão, que indicava que, a partir daquele ponto, estavam na propriedade pertencente à grande academia de artes dramáticas.

"É o campus da SUA faculdade, sim, senhorita, mas não esqueça que eu venho trabalhando aqui há algum tempo." Ele a olhou por apenas alguns segundos, sorrindo, e voltou a prestar atenção ao caminho. "Outro dia, eu fiz um caminho diferente até o teatro e vi um lugar super bonito, que talvez você até conheça... é pra lá que estamos indo."

Em poucos minutos, o rapaz parava seu carro em um lugar realmente espetacular, no qual a namorada nunca tinha pisado antes, apesar de fazer parte do campus que abrigava os três prédios pertencentes ao centro de estudos. Ela já tinha visto, é claro, o grande lago que havia no final do enorme terreno que abrigava a escola, mas nunca tinha visto o deck que tinha sido construído em sua margem, em um ponto distante das construções e integrado a uma espécie de parque natural.

Finn pegou, no banco de trás, as coisas que tinha levado consigo, e Rachel pegou a comida que ele a tinha feito comprar "para viagem".

"É realmente lindo aqui, Finn! Eu não conhecia..."

"Que bom! Fica ainda melhor assim... saber que sou eu que estou te mostrando algo tão bonito." Eles conversaram caminhando pelo deck, até chegarem ao final dele. "Agora você entendeu a razão do cobertor, das almofadas, da garrafa térmica e dos copos plásticos?"

"Vai ser tipo um pique-nique..."

"Tipo um pique-nique..." Ele riu, já esticando o cobertor e posicionando as almofadas.

"É tão calmo aqui, principalmente em pleno final de semana, né?" Ela ajeitava tudo que eles tinham comprado para comer e servia o suco trazido na térmica. "Eu nem lembrava que eu tinha esses copinhos descartáveis... onde você achou?"

"Na sua parte do armário, na cozinha da república. Eu tava procurando por canecas, mas eu achei esses copinhos e achei que eram melhores." Ela concordou. "Eles parecem de avião..."

Os dois comeram, conversaram, riram, passaram um bom tempo deitados, lado a lado, observando o céu muito azul, sentindo a brisa fresca em seus corpos, trocando carinhos quase inocentes, e beijos apaixonados. Era um programa simples, o que eles estavam compartilhando, mas a companhia do outro e a comunhão com a natureza eram suficientes para ambos, naquele momento. Estavam felizes, como nunca tinham sido antes. Sentiam-se completos.

Em um certo momento da tarde, depois de algum tempo em um confortável silêncio, o músico começou a cantar uma balada antiga.

"I need you

Like the flower needs the rain

You know, I need you

Guess I'll start it all again

You know, I need you

Like the winter needs the spring

You know, I need you

I need you"

"Eu adoro tanto quando você canta, Finn. Tem uma coisa tão doce na sua voz..."

"Eu prometo cantar sempre pra você, meu amor. Inclusive porque tem um monte de músicas que eu fiz, nos últimos dias, que eu tenho que te mostrar, já que você foi a inspiração..."

"Você fez músicas pra mim?"

Então, Finn contou a ela como tinham sido os últimos dias e como ele tinha encontrado um refúgio na arte de compor. E ela chamou atenção, mais uma vez, para a estranha conexão que eles tinham, visto que ela também havia composto, pensando nele, e na besteira que tinha feito ao se afastar de seu amor.

A partir desse dia, passaram a ser um casal de namorados como os outros casais apaixonados, principalmente em começo de namoro. Passavam juntos todo o tempo livre, dormiam juntos nos finais de semana, pelo menos, compartilhavam suas paixões, frustrações, inseguranças, sonhos, projetos. Eram amantes e amigos. Havia entre eles um inegável magnetismo, uma invejável conexão.

Alguns momentos foram especiais, como a quinta-feira seguinte ao dia em que o namoro começou oficialmente.

Finn contou a todos da orquestra e da banda sobre o relacionamento, e perguntou a Figgins se poderia ser substituído, apenas naquela noite, porque gostaria de ver sua musa atuando. O maestro não se opôs e, quando as cortinas se abriram, o rapaz estava sentado na primeira fila, com mãos suadas e geladas, respiração presa na garganta, até ver sua pequenininha, que parecia, de repente, tão grande, dominando todo o palco, até o último momento, quando ele, junto a todos naquela platéia, quase lotada, a aplaudiu de pé pela primeira vez.

Quando ela o viu na platéia, quase não acreditou. Faltou pouco para que perdesse a concentração, e no final da apresentação, a alegria pelos aplausos recebidos foi muito maior do que em qualquer outra noite, porque ele estava entre as pessoas que a aplaudiam. Dessa vez, as lindas flores chegaram pelas próprias mãos de seu admirador, junto com um sorriso, um abraço e um beijo, que eram um presente e um espetáculo à parte.

Outra noite interessante foi aquela em que fizeram um desafio de casais no boliche, e ganharam de Tina e Mike, e de Tony e Jesse, mesmo Finn tendo ensinado Rachel a jogar nesse mesmo dia, porque ela (pasmem!) nunca tinha jogado na vida. Sorte de principiante ou não, no final ela já estava lidando muito bem com a bola rosa pink que escolhera, e fez até um strike.

Os seis se divertiram muitíssimo juntos, riram, beberam, fizeram piada uns dos outros, e, no final, Finn e Rachel ainda fizeram esse programa maravilhoso de graça, porque tinha sido combinado que os perdedores pagariam a conta. Como cavalheiro que sempre é, Finn ainda tentou contribuir, dizendo que a proposta tinha sido somente uma brincadeira, mas os demais insistiram em manter o apostado e combinaram de fazer um outro desafio do mesmo tipo, quando pudessem.

Além disso, houve também o dia em que Finn levou Rachel para ver Wicked na Broadway, fazendo uma surpresa à namorada, e o final de semana em que ela conseguiu tickets para uma partida do time dele de futebol americano, durante o qual ela, surpreendentemente, se divertiu também, apesar de sair ainda sem entender muito sobre as regras daquele jogo.

Depois, infelizmente, vieram as provas de final de semestre e o trabalho que cada um deles arrumou nas férias (ele em uma loja de instrumentos musicais, ela como substituta da secretária de um diretor de teatro) e eles tiveram que se encontrar um pouco menos, mas, quando isso acontecia, eles sempre davam um jeito de compensar um ao outro com mensagens carinhosas, conversas pelo skype e pelo telefone, e muuuuuuuuuuuuito carinho quando, afinal, conseguiam se ver.

Era, finalmente, um sábado, e Rachel recebera uma mensagem de Finn, perguntando até que horas ela estaria trabalhando. Vendo que ambos estariam livres, eles marcaram de se encontrar às 19 horas, no quarto dela. Fazia cinco dias que eles não transavam e (acreditem!) para eles isso era um recorde, desde a reconciliação. Então a garota sequer fez questão de marcar um programa mais elaborado, apenas entrou em contato com Tina, para garantir que o quarto seria deles e começou a se preparar.

A futura estrela da Broadway queria que aquela noite fosse perfeita. E ela já tinha um plano.

* * *

><p><strong>A música desse capítulo também não me pertence, até porque eu não tenho nenhuma capacidade pra música. É do America. Bjs!<strong>


	21. Chapter 21

**Se você não gosta de SMUT, não vai gostar desse capítulo... Glee continua não me pertencendo... se eu ficasse muito milionária, eu até tentaria comprar hehehehe... Bjs!**

* * *

><p>Rachel iria apostar em um dos fetiches masculinos mais comuns. Havia outros que ela poderia experimentar depois, mas esse era o mais fácil e ela não tinha muito tempo até a chegada de Finn.<p>

Abriu o armário, pegou algumas roupas na última gaveta, além de um conjunto de calcinha e sutiã novo, todo de renda branca, colocando-os na cama, e saiu para a loja de conveniências mais próxima. Voltando, tomou um banho caprichado, passou hidratante, pediu ajuda para uma das companheiras de república, para arrumar os cabelos do jeito que queria, vestiu a roupa e arrumou o cenário.

Tudo ficou pronto um pouco antes das sete. Agora era só esperar pelo namorado, de quem estava sentindo tanta saudade. Só de imaginar a cara dele, já estava excitada e com vontade de se tocar, mas respirou fundo, se acalmou e sentou próximo à janela, para saber exatamente o momento em que ele entrasse no edifício.

Finn bateu na porta do quarto de Rachel e recebeu logo autorização para entrar. Ele falava alguma coisa sobre ter dado sorte com o trânsito, mas não teve condições de continuar e engoliu seco, vendo a imagem à sua frente, sentindo suas calças ficarem apertadas imediatamente.

Rachel estava deitada em sua cama, de bruços, apoiada nos cotovelos, balançando as pernas, de forma travessa. Vestia uma camisa branca de botão, de mangas curtas, uma saia bem curtinha, de estampa xadrez vermelha e azul marinho, que ela usava na época do colégio, meias 3/4 brancas e sapatinhos pretos. Completando a fantasia de colegial, usava duas trancinhas, amarradas com laços de fita vermelhos.

Sua cama estava forrada com uma colcha rosa, cheia de estrelas amarelas, e havia alguns bichos de pelúcia espalhados por ela. Por fim, com a carinha mais sapeca desse mundo, lambia e chupava um pirulito vermelho.

"Oi, Sr. Hudson." Ela falou, sorrindo, e voltando a lamber o pirulito, sugestivamente.

"Oi, amor." Ele disse, andando em direção à cama.

"Não sabe brincar, Finn?" Falou, provocativamente, ajoelhando-se na cama, ficando de frente para ele e colocando uma das mãos em seu peitoral, enquanto a outra ainda segurava o doce.

"Ok... huuum..." Ele limpou a garganta. "Olá, senhorita Rachel." Ela sorriu, satisfeita.

"Qual a lição de hoje, professor Hudson?"

"Er... hum... em que matéria você está mal, senhorita?" Ela riu um pouco da dificuldade dele em interpretar o papel.

"Bem, senhor, eu sou uma ótima aluna. Não estou precisando de lição alguma. A gente podia deixar isso de lado e passar um tempo juntos. O que acha?" Sugeriu, sedutora, alisando o local a seu lado na cama, indicando que ele deveria sentar, e jogando o que restava do pirulito na lixeirinha do quarto.

"Você é uma menina, Rachel, e eu sou seu professor..." Ele disse, sentando.

"Eu fiz 18, senhor Hudson. Não é ilegal." Rachel montou o colo dele e começou a beijar o seu pescoço.

"Você é uma menina má, senhorita Berry."

Finn não estava agüentando mais aquela brincadeira, precisava tocá-la em todos os lugares, beijar todo o seu corpo, segurá-la com força, penetrá-la. Estava louco de saudades e ela ainda o atiçava daquela maneira! Então ele a puxou, trazendo sua boca para a dele, beijando-a, mordendo seu lábio, lambendo-o, procurando sua língua, dançando com ela em sintonia, mas, ao mesmo tempo, aceleradamente, famintamente.

As mãos dela apertavam os ombros dele e ele envolvia a cintura dela com um dos braços, enquanto a outra mão permanecia na nuca. Depois, ele a empurrou um pouco para trás, abrindo espaço para que sua boca descesse pelo maxilar, pescoço e colo dela, distribuindo beijos molhados por ali, enquanto ela deslizava as mãos para as costas dele e pressionava seus corpos, iniciando uma gostosa fricção entre suas intimidades.

Com ela ainda em seu colo, Finn abriu, rapidamente, os botões da blusa da namorada, que terminou de se livrar da peça, enquanto ele já procurava o fecho do sutiã, com uma das mãos, e, com a outra, apertava um dos seios.

"Tão gostosa!"

Os sutiãs foram ao encontro da blusa no chão e ele deu atenção os seios nus de Rachel, primeiro colocando as mãos deles, massageando-os, passando o polegar nos mamilos, enquanto eles se olhavam com desejo e ela passava as unhas pelas costas dele, por dentro da camiseta preta de gola V que ele vestia. Em seguida, lambendo um dos mamilos, sem tirar a mão do outro, passando os lábios nele, mordiscando, chupando, tirando um arrepio forte e um gemido sonoro dela.

Ele girou o corpo e a deitou na cama, ficando de pé, e se livrando da camiseta, da calça jeans, dos tênis e das meias, o mais rápido que pode, enquanto ela aproveitou para se desfazer dos sapatos e se posicionar melhor. Quando estava somente com sua boxer, ele tirou a saia que ela usava.

"Tira tudo de uma vez, senhor Hudson! Eu não agüento mais... eu quero o senhor enterrado em mim."

Ele fez o que ela disse, atirando ao chão sua boxer e a calcinha minúscula de renda, deixando-a com as meias, para que o fetiche não fosse embora completamente. Se posicionou por cima dela e friccionou a ponta do pênis por toda a extensão da intimidade dela, pressionando especialmente o clitóris, enfiando-se completamente nela, em seguida, com um único movimento.

"Era isso que você queria, senhorita Berry? Me queria enterrado em você?" Falou, com voz autoritária, seca.

"Sim, senhor Hudson. Por favor, mais!"

Ele diminuiu o ritmo e a pressão, fazendo exatamente o contrário do que ela pedira, torturando-a.

"Pelo amor de Deus, Finn... por favor, amor, mais... mais!"

Sorrindo, vitorioso, por conseguir mexer com ela, a ponto de tirá-la do personagem, ele fez o que ela pediu. A transa atingiu uma ótima velocidade e a fricção estava forte, como ambos queriam. Os dois estavam sentindo que seus orgasmos já se aproximavam.

"Era assim que você queria, minha pequenininha? Era?"

Ouvir o namorado chamá-la de sua pequenininha sempre mexia com a libido de Rachel e essas palavras ditas no meio do sexo, ele perguntando se estava fazendo como ela queria, tudo isso foi o suficiente para ela gozar. Um orgasmo forte, que fez vibrar todo o seu corpo, que o fez amolecer, relaxar completamente.

A onda de prazer que atingiu Finn não foi diferente e ele teve que jogar imediatamente o corpo para o lado e cair sobre o colchão, para evitar deixar cair todo o seu peso sobre ela. Tinha um sorriso nos lábios que refletia o dela e suas respirações também estavam igualmente pesadas e ficaram assim por algum tempo, durante o qual reinou o silêncio naquele quarto.

Mas nenhum dos dois estava satisfeito. Rachel planejara uma noite inesquecível, especial e Finn, por sua vez, depois de ter passado cinco dias sem sexo, queria transar com ela até não agüentarem mais o cansaço.

Logo que estavam recuperados fisicamente, eles começaram a se beijar e fazer carinho um no outro. Ficaram assim por um tempo, até que Rachel abriu a gaveta de seu criado mudo e surpreendeu Finn.

"Sabe, senhor Hudson, meninas como eu adoram doces. O senhor gosta de doces?" Disse, abrindo um potinho de doce de leite, enfiando o dedo indicador nele e oferecendo-o.

Finn chupou o dedo dela, até não sobrar vestígio do doce.

"Parece bom! Quer mais?" Perguntou, enfiando o dedo no doce de novo, mas, dessa vez, passando-o em um dos mamilos, o que fez o corpo de Finn responder prontamente.

Ele lambeu o doce todo, novamente, agora nos seios dela, que repetiu a ação, espalhando doce no outro seio, não demorando para sentir a língua do namorado onde ela tanto a queria. Dessa vez, no entanto, ele demorou bem mais, não se limitando a tirar o doce de seu corpo, e ela deitou-se melhor na cama, abandonando o potinho na cabeceira.

"Me dá isso aqui." Ele pediu, apontando para a iguaria, que recebeu prontamente.

Finn espalhou doce de leite pela barriga de Rachel. Fez um desenho de coração em volta do umbigo dela, que percebeu, olhou para confirmar, e sorriu, deitando-se novamente. Os lugares por onde os dedos dele passavam com o doce eram logo seguidos pela ágil língua, que o tirava de lá. Até que ele colocou doce na intimidade dela, apenas para ter a desculpa perfeita para acariciar, lamber, chupar, e sentir a namorada gozar em sua boca, praticamente gritando seu nome de tanto prazer.

"Senhor Hudson?" Ele escutou, pouco depois de ter-se deitado, novamente, ao lado dela.

"Hum?"

"Eu não como doce de leite, porque eu sou vegan... mas o senhor sabe qual é o meu doce favorito?" Ele respondeu que não, com uma balançada de cabeça. "Pi-ru-li-to!" Ela falou, escorregando na cama, e se aproximando do membro ereto dele, que começou a lamber, de imediato. Ficou assim um tempo, provocando, passando a língua, sorrindo para ele, depois colocou a pontinha do membro na boca, foi aprofundando, aprofundando, aumentando o ritmo, aumentando, até senti-lo explodindo dentro de sua boca e ficando com tudo que ele lhe oferecia.

Após tomarem um gostoso banho, durante o qual fizeram sexo uma última vez naquela noite, os dois dormiram, abraçados. A noite tinha sido realmente inesquecível. Perfeita!

Mas a vida não é perfeita e os pombinhos não tiveram sua merecida noite de sono. Foram acordados, pelo telefone, às quatro horas da manhã, o que, por si só, já causou um sobressalto. Quem liga por um bom motivo às quatro da manhã? O celular era o de Finn, que o atendeu assim que o encontrou, no bolso da calça, que estava no chão.

"Alô."

Rachel, que acendera um abajur ao lado da cama, o olhava preocupada e ficava cada vez mais apreensiva, ao ver a expressão confusa de Finn.

"Ok. Eu vou praí o mais rápido que eu conseguir, ok? Tenta ficar calmo... abraço." Foi o que conseguiu balbuciar para a pessoa do outro lado da linha. Depois, pálido, olhou para ela e acrescentou "Amor, me desculpe, mas eu tenho que ir. Eu vou ter que ir pra Lima..."

"Finn! Aconteceu alguma coisa com seus pais?"

* * *

><p><strong>E aí? O que aconteceu para o Finn correr para Lima?<strong>


	22. Chapter 22

Poucas horas depois, Finn e Rachel chegavam a Lima. Após ele contar, enquanto se vestia, o assunto ao qual se relacionava o telefonema, ela insistiu em ir com ele, e ele não viu problemas, se era o que ela queria. Ao contrário, no fundo ficou bastante satisfeito em ter companhia, naquele momento tenso.

Os dois entraram no hospital, de mãos dadas, dirigindo-se para uma sala de espera, onde imediatamente viram Puck, sentado em um sofá, ao lado de duas mulheres loiras, mais velhas, muito bonitas e elegantes. O jovem judeu também não demorou a tomar ciência da presença deles, levantando-se rapidamente e jogando-se nos braços do amigo, que o acolheu com todo o afeto, desenvolvido durante os mais de quinze anos de amizade.

"Ela vai ficar bem, Noah." O silêncio cúmplice dos dois foi quebrado pela voz de Rachel, parada ao lado deles, então Puck soltou Finn e se dirigiu a ela.

"Muito obrigada por ter vindo e feito companhia ao meu amigo."

Ela não respondeu com palavras, mas deu um quase sorriso, que demonstrava que ela não estava ali em busca de agradecimentos e que ele poderia contar com ela. Abriu os braços para ele, que aceitou seu abraço e, finalmente, permitiu que as lágrimas silenciosas que vinham descendo por sua fase dessem lugar a um choro profundo, quase infantil.

"Eu tava preparado pra viver a minha vida sem ela..." disse, olhando para o casal, depois de se acalmar e tomando, em seguida, um gole do copo de água que Finn trouxera para ele "... pra fingir que eu não queria mais ficar com ela... mas eu não tava preparado pra isso, cara! Eu não posso ver a Quinn morrer... a minha Quinn..."

"Ela não vai morrer, brother, não fica assim!" Foi a vez de Finn tentar dizer alguma coisa, ao ver o amigo voltar a chorar como criança.

"Eu não posso viver sem ela e ainda viver com essa culpa... é tudo minha culpa!"

"Sua culpa, Noah? Não! Claro que não! Era ela quem estava dirigindo, não era? Por que seria sua culpa?"

"Minha culpa, Berry. A gente tinha brigado. Brigado feio!" Ele falou, um pouco mais calmo, e conseguiu forças para contar aos amigos tudo o que tinha acontecido.

Quinn tinha ficado sabendo que Noah, que havia alguns meses estava morando em Michigan, onde iniciara um trabalho como técnico assistente de um time em ascensão, estava visitando a mãe em Lima. Ela sentia uma enorme saudade dele, que tinha sido difícil de admitir até para ela mesma.

Depois de ter visto Puck partir, ela se dera conta de que ele tinha sido o único de quem ela gostara de verdade. Finn e Sam eram bonitos, populares, os caras certos para namorar durante a adolescência, quando tudo de que ela precisava era de beleza, do desejo dos meninos, da inveja das garotas, e da coroa de rainha.

Pelo menos era disso que ela achava que precisava, naquela época. Agora, tudo isso parecia absurdamente estúpido, porque Quinn, na verdade, era como todo mundo: precisava de amor, amigos, de uma carreira, de uma família... e não tinha nenhuma dessas coisas! Sua vida era triste e vazia, e a culpa não era de nenhuma outra pessoa, senão dela mesma. Talvez um pouco de seus pais, de tudo que eles projetavam, sonhavam e cobravam, mas isso não vinha ao caso agora.

O fato é que ela sabia que precisava fazer alguma coisa e a oportunidade perfeita parecia ter surgido: seu ex-namorado, talvez o amor da sua vida, aquele a quem ela dissera "não", aquele a quem ela humilhara, estava na cidade, e ela precisava falar com ele. Falar de verdade, encarar o assunto, consertar as coisas. Ia ser difícil, mas não seria impossível... seria? Ele a aceitaria de volta, claro! Ou talvez não? Não importava, ela precisava tentar.

"Noah Puckerman, eu amo você! Você não entende? Tudo que eu fiz foi porque eu estava confusa... foi porque eu te olhava e eu via a Beth... eu via a minha filha que eu nunca vou ter de volta, que eu nunca vou ver crescer!" Ela parte falava, parte gritava, chorando, soluçando, tentando convencê-lo, depois de ele ter simplesmente rido, sarcástico, de sua proposta de voltarem a ser um casal.

"Não foi minha culpa você ter dado nossa filha, Q!" Ele falou, calmo. "Eu te amei muito, eu quis ficar com você naquele momento... eu quis ficar com você pro resto da minha vida, e tudo que você fez foi me humilhar."

"Me perdoa, babe. Eu preciso de você. Eu preciso tanto de você." Ela tentou abraçá-lo e ele a afastou. "Eu sei que não foi sua culpa, mas estar com você me fazia lembrar..."

"E isso me tornava um perdedor com o qual você nunca se casaria?" Ironizou. "Por favor!" Ela olhou nos olhos dele e ele quase viu ali uma súplica silenciosa. Mas tratava-se de Quinn Fabray, afinal, e Quinn Fabray jamais suplica. "Q, é melhor você ir. É tarde demais pra gente... e ta ficando tarde pra você voltar sozinha pra casa..."

Com isso, ela tinha deixado a casa de Puck e, apenas uma hora depois, ele recebera um telefonema de Sam, que era paramédico e, por isso, tinha ficado sabendo do acidente do qual a ex-namorada de ambos tinha saído, segundo os rumores, bastante machucada.

"Ainda assim, você não tem culpa nenhuma, Noah. Foi um acidente! E eu tenho certeza que ela vai ficar bem..."

"O que os médicos dizeram, Bro?"

"Ela chegou muito, muito mal. Eles disseram que ainda não tinham como dar detalhes. Ela está em cirurgia até agora!"

Os três permaneceram no hospital. Finn era a pessoa mais próxima de Puck, depois da mãe do rapaz, a quem ele, obviamente, não queria recorrer nessa hora. Então Finn fez questão de não sair do lado dele. Rachel, por sua vez, não queria sair de perto de Finn, nem do próprio Noah. Ela tinha um carinho por ele, uma preocupação com o bem estar dele, mesmo eles nunca tendo sido realmente próximos.

Puck apresentou ao casal as duas senhoras louras que estavam na sala de espera, que eram a mãe e a tia de Quinn, mas nenhum deles sabia muito bem o que dizer às duas senhoras, em um momento de apreensão como aquele. Então, durante horas e horas, eles ficaram calados a maior parte do tempo, quebrando o silêncio apenas para oferecerem água, café ou um lanche, uns aos outros.

Sam foi ao hospital e passou um bom tempo lá também, logo que acabou o seu plantão. Aproveitou que tinha um pouco mais de conhecimentos sobre os assuntos médicos e alguns contatos com o pessoal da emergência, a quem ele e os colegas entregavam os pacientes, após prestar os primeiros socorros, para tentar saber mais sobre o estado de Quinn. Infelizmente, a única coisa que ele conseguiu foi o telefone de uma estagiária de enfermagem, chamada Mercedes, o que ele nem ousaria contar aos outros que, certamente, achariam o momento pouco apropriado para conquistas.

Algumas horas depois, a maioria deles dormia, recostados nos sofás e poltronas da sala de espera, quando, enfim, um médico apareceu e perguntou quem era a pessoa responsável por Quinn Fabray.


	23. Chapter 23

Depois de todos terem conversado com o médico e recebido notícias sobre Quinn, Finn e Rachel, finalmente, deixaram o hospital. Rachel, que já havia informado aos pais estar em Lima, foi para sua antiga casa, tomar um banho e dormir um pouco. Finn foi fazer a mesma coisa, na casa de Carole e Burt, e conseguiu, inclusive, convencer Puck a ir com ele.

Não adiantaria nada ficar no hospital, de qualquer modo. O médico havia dito que Quinn não corria mais risco de morte, mas que também não acordaria tão cedo. Ela estava sob o efeito de fortes medicamentos pós-cirúrgicos. E essa não era a única coisa ruim. Apesar do alívio que todos os presentes na sala de espera sentiram ao saber que ela viveria, as informações adicionais do médico tinham caído, como uma bomba.

A jovem tinha sofrido uma lesão na coluna e fora operada. Os médicos podiam afirmar que ela, ao acordar, não estaria apta a mover seus membros inferiores, mas somente o tempo iria dizer se o quadro era ou não reversível. Ela iria precisar receber estímulos de vários tipos para que isso fosse avaliado, no futuro.

No dia seguinte, após dar uma passada no hospital e descobrir que a paciente já tinha acordado, mas só havia aceito receber visitas da mãe, o que deixara Noah ainda mais arrasado, Rachel retornou a Nova York, pois não havia ninguém que pudesse substituí-la, em seu trabalho de assistente. Finn decidira ficar e pedira dispensa do trabalho de férias, pois seu melhor amigo estava em estado preocupante, ora chorando copiosamente, ora gritando consigo mesmo e maldizendo sua decisão de não aceitar a ex-namorada de volta.

Duas semanas se passaram e as coisas ainda continuavam mais ou menos a mesma coisa. Os médicos ainda diziam ser cedo para diagnosticar definitivamente Quinn, que continuava não recebendo ninguém. Puck já não chorava e gritava, mas continuava muito mal, o que, agora, se traduzia na barba por fazer, nos banhos só tomados à força, no apetite nulo, no olhar vazio. Finn continuava sem coragem de voltar para casa e deixar o amigo naquele estado. Rachel sentia saudades imensas dele, e estava apreensiva em relação a Quinn e Puck, ainda que eles não fossem propriamente seus amigos.

"A Sra. Fabray disse que ela está muito revoltada com seu estado. Não quer ver ninguém, diz que não quer que ninguém tenha pena dela. Parece que já chegou a dizer que não tem mais motivos pra viver." Finn comentou, desanimado. Por mais que ele já não considerasse a loira uma amiga, lamentava muito por ela. "E o Puck... continua a mesma coisa."

"Continua não comendo?"

"Uhum... a mesma coisa. Tá emagrecendo visivelmente."

"Finn, será que não há nada que a gente possa fazer?" Ele conhecia Rachel e sabia que era totalmente genuína sua preocupação. Ser lembrado de que sua pequenininha tinha um enorme coração fez Finn sorrir.

"Meu amor, você é tão... maravilhosa!" Ele suspirou, voltando a ficar sério. "Mas, não, Rach. Não há o que possamos fazer. Vamos ter que esperar pra ver se a Quinn vai melhorar, se alguma hora ela vai receber o Puck... ou esperar que ele simplesmente vá melhorando..."

Acontece que mais uma semana se passou e, quando o casal se falava, tentando matar um pouco das saudades absurdas que estavam sentindo um do outro, o quadro que Finn descrevia era sempre o mesmo. A única coisa que mudou foi que, ao longo dessa semana, ele já conseguia se desligar um pouco dos problemas, ao falar com ela, e eles conseguiam conversar sobre coisas menos soturnas, mais leves.

Em uma dessas conversas, inclusive, fizeram uma coisa que nunca tinham feito antes, e nem tinham pensado em fazer. Quase três semanas de distância estavam mexendo mesmo com eles!

"Finn, onde você ta?" Ela disse, deitando-se na cama, já com segundas intenções.

"To no meu quarto, amor..." Ele respondeu, sem imaginar o que estava por vir.

"Amooor... eu... to com tantas saudades das suas mãos..." Agora, o tom que ela usou não passou despercebido.

"Das minhas mãos, babe?" Finn deitou-se também, pronto a tirar proveito da situação.

"Uhuuum... das suas mãos em mim... e das minhas mãos em você também. Sabe... eu to tocando meios seios, agora, amor. Suas mãos são muitos maiores... e melhores, mas eu to imaginando você aqui, me tocando..." Ela soltou um gemidinho tão conhecido e ele sentiu o volume aumentando rapidamente, dentro da calça de moletom que usava. "Me imagina, Finn. Eu to usando aquela camisola branca de cetim..."

"Eu já to te imaginando, pequenininha... ai, como eu queria tocar você, meu amor." Começando a friccionar seu pênis, ele também gemeu baixinho. "Tira essa camisola, tira..."

"Espera." Colocando o telefone na cama, ela fez o que ele pediu, bem rápido, e pegou o aparelho outra vez. "Huuum... agora eu estou só com aquela calcinha branca beeeem pequenininha..."

"Tira ela também... e me diz se você ta molhada pra mim..."

"Eu to MUITO molhada..."

"Eu dava tudo pra... te provar agora..." ela ouviu mais um gemido, um pouco mais intenso.

"Você tá se tocando pra mim, Finny?" Disse. Um sorriso satisfeito nos lábios.

"Ah, pequenininha... eu to me tocando... e eu to TÃO perto!"

"Eu também to meu tocando, Finn. Eu to pensando em como é, quando você me lambe, me chupa, me faz gozar com essa sua boca gostosa em mim." A respiração dela ficava cada vez mais ofegante.

"E em to pensando em como eu vou meter com força em você quando eu voltar. Em como eu vou fazer você gritar meu nome, minha pequenininha... ai, Rachel, eu não to... eu vou... Oh..." Então ele não pode segurar mais e lambuzou todo o seu moletom.

Saber o que tinha feito com o namorado, mesmo a uma longa distância, foi suficiente para ela também chegar ao seu ápice, alguns segundos depois. O telefonema ainda durou mais alguns minutos, em que os dois lamentaram não estar nos braços um do outro, mas ambos sabiam que o namoro deles e os seus desejos não eram a coisa mais importante do mundo, no momento.

Aquele telefonema no meio da semana tinha sido interessante, mas, agora, três semanas depois do acidente que mantinha seu namorado em Ohio, Rachel tinha outros planos. Queria estar com ele pessoalmente, tanto para vê-lo e tocá-lo, porque a saudade ficava cada dia maior, como para compartilhar com ele uma idéia sua.

Depois de conseguir que uma amiga ficasse em seu lugar no trabalho, e de se instalar na casa dos pais em sua cidade natal, foi ao encontro do namorado, com quem tinha marcado de se encontrar no Breadstix.

"Meu amor, que saudades!" Finn a abraçou com força e depois beijou seus lábios, em um beijo cheio de paixão, mas também discreto o suficiente para duas pessoas em um restaurante, em plena hora do almoço. "A surpresa é muito boa, mas você não precisava vir pra cá, Rach..."

"Eu precisava vir... precisava conversar com você." Respondeu, já sentando à mesa que uma garçonete os havia indicado.

"Algum problema?" Um frio passou pela espinha de Finn. Ele não era de ter inseguranças, mas Rachel já tinha terminado com ele, do nada, uma vez.

"Não. Nenhum problema. Eu... só tive uma idéia... uma idéia que eu quero compartilhar com você.

Pela próxima meia hora, um Finn, muito surpreso e um pouco reticente, escutou a talvez brilhante e talvez completamente absurda idéia que Rachel teve para ajudar a primeira e única Srta. Lucy Quinn Fabray. A mesma Quinn Fabray que tinha tentado destruir o amor dos dois.

* * *

><p><strong>Estou sentindo muita falta de algumas palavras de vocês sobre o desenrolar da fic... Bjs!<strong>


	24. Chapter 24

**Esse capítulo não é quase nada Finchel, então vou pedir desculpas a quem gosta da fic, mas achar o capítulo chatinho. Mas eu precisava MUITO escrevê-lo, porque, pra mim, Glee se trata de amizade também, de solidariedade, de assumir os erros e voltar atrás, de cicatrizar as feridas.**

**Beijos grandes!**

**p.s.: O capítulo 25 já está escrito, mas eu vou esperar vocês comentarem esse para postá-lo. Eu estou me sentindo muito abandonada. rsrs  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Você tem certeza que quer fazer isso, amor? Pode ser uma ótima idéia, sim... mas também pode ser um grande desastre! Vai mexer com a vida de várias pessoas..."<p>

"Não custa tentar, Finn!"

"Custa, sim, babe. Você sabe que pode custar caro tudo isso." Ele fez uma pausa, tentando ler alguma coisa na expressão dela, mas ela olhava através da janela do carro, indiferente, decidida. "E ainda me incomoda o fato de você querer tanto ajudar a Quinn. Ela não fez nenhuma questão de ser sua amiga... de ser nossa amiga. Ela quase destruiu a gente e você aí toda preocupada com ela, se mobilizando. Eu tenho medo que isso acabe te machucando..."

"Meu amor..." ela o interrompeu "...eu quero ajudar a Quinn porque ela é um ser humano, ela merece uma segunda chance. Mas não esqueça que eu quero ajudar o Noah também. Está claro, pra quem quiser ver, que ele ainda a ama, que talvez ele sempre a ame. Você não quer que ele tenha essa segunda chance?"

Finn apenas concordou com um gesto e ficaram em silêncio, com ele dirigindo até o lugar onde começaria a ser colocado em ação o plano de Rachel, e ela observando Lima, um lugar do qual, definitivamente, não sentia saudade alguma. Ela não tinha construído boas lembranças naquele lugar.

Poucos minutos depois, Rachel abraçava aquela que era a peça principal do plano que tinha desenvolvido, nos últimos dias. A mulher parecia surpresa e feliz em ver a garota, e Finn observava a desconhecida, torcendo para que a natureza fosse tão boa com sua namorada no futuro, quanto vinha sendo com aquela belíssima mulher. Torcia para que a genética fosse um fator preponderante.

"Finn, esta é Shelby. Mãe, este é meu namorado, Finn."

"É um grande prazer, Finn. Entrem." Disse Shelby, fazendo com que se acomodassem na sala de estar, servindo bebidas para os três e juntando-se a eles, em seguida.

"Mãe, eu tenho um assunto muito sério para falar com você. Quero que fique totalmente a vontade para dizer sim ou não ao que vou te pedir. Não haverá qualquer problema, porque, por enquanto, só eu e Finn sabemos..."

"O que aconteceu, meu amor? Você está com algum problema? Não está grávida, não é?" Disse a mãe, preocupada, fazendo Rachel rir e Finn ficar sem jeito.

"Não, mãe. Na verdade, não tem nada a ver comigo." Ela respirou fundo. "Tem a ver com a Beth."

Rachel contou à mãe tudo sobre a provável relação entre a filha adotiva de uma e os antigos colegas de colégio da outra. Relatou que, depois do acidente de Quinn e da conversa que ela e o namorado tiveram com o melhor amigo dele, havia chegado à conclusão de que, para que Noah e a ex pudesse perdoar um ao outro, de verdade, e a si mesmos, por seu ato de estupidez na adolescência, eles precisavam ver Beth, saber que ela estava bem, talvez até conviver com ela, vê-la crescer. Além disso, Quinn poderia encontrar nisso um bom motivo para lugar para melhorar seu estado de saúde.

Shelby reconhece o nome de Quinn e confirmou que ela era, sim, a mãe natural da pequena. No entanto, Rachel sabia que havia grande chance de a mãe não concordar com o plano, e ela tinha todo o direito do mundo de não querer que a filha adotiva convivesse com a mãe biológica. No entanto, não custava tentar e, por isso, ela estava ali, contando com o bom coração da mãe.

"Na verdade, quando eu adotei a Beth, eu deixei claro para os assistentes sociais que estava disposta a lidar com uma adoção aberta. Os pais da Beth poderiam vê-la, e até sair com ela, com supervisão. Foi por isso mesmo que eu coloquei nela o nome que o rapaz queria. Mas a assistente social que me visitava, na época, para avaliar as condições da adoção e tudo mais, me disse que a mãe da garota não aceitou a adoção aberta e, como ela era menor, a decisão era da mãe."

"E quanto ao Puck?" Foi a vez de Finn questionar.

"Puck visitou a Beth algumas vezes, passou um tempo com ela. Depois, ele sumiu. Acho que ele sofria muito cada vez que tinha que se separar dela, então achou melhor assim."

Finn e Rachel apenas se olharam. Puck sempre sofrera com aquilo tudo e agora sabiam que sofrera ainda mais do que quisera demonstrar.

"Eu continuo aberta à presença deles na vida da Beth, por isso não me oponho a levá-la para ver a menina, Rachel. Eu não poderia me opor, pois seria egoísta demais, já que eu tenho o privilégio de ter você na minha vida, mesmo você tendo sido gerada para ser a filha de outras pessoas." As duas seguraram a mão uma da outra e trocaram um sorriso repleto de carinho.

"Obrigada, mãe."

"Você não precisa me agradecer, meu anjo! Eu tenho tanto orgulho de você. Sempre pensando nas pessoas, sempre tão amiga!" Todos sorriam naquela sala, em razão da doçura com que Rachel lidava com as situações. "Mas será que ela vai nos receber?"

Rachel e Finn passaram as próximas semanas em Lima, já que os dois tinham dispensado os trabalhos de férias e as aulas ainda não iam começar. Aproveitaram para ficar um pouco com seus pais e continuaram dando uma força para Puck, que também ainda estava em Ohio, mas eventualmente deixou a casa do amigo e foi para a de sua mãe. Também iam quase todos os dias no hospital, saber de Quinn.

Sempre passavam as tardes juntos, namorando, normalmente em algum parque da cidade, mas, quando sentiam as coisas esquentarem muito entre eles, iam ao único motel da cidade. Finn já tinha sugerido que eles fossem para a casa da família dele, mas ela não se sentia a vontade de estar lá com ele, fazer sexo sob o teto dos Hummel-Hudson, sem nem ao menos conhecê-los. Além disso, os dois concordaram que deveriam ser apresentados aos pais um do outro em circunstâncias mais alegres e melhor preparadas.

Nos primeiros dias, depois do encontro deles com Shelby, Quinn continuara revoltada, não aceitando receber absolutamente ninguém. Até com a mãe as coisas estavam difíceis. Ela gritava muito, amaldiçoava Deus e o mundo, achava que estava recebendo algum tipo de castigo.

Era um fel só! Mesmo depois de ter ido para casa. Aliás, a coisa só piorou, afinal ela tinha que se adaptar à cadeira de rodas e havia o fato de não saber se aquilo era temporário ou permanente. Ao mesmo tempo em que ela rezava para que fosse passageiro, por estar naquela situação dizia já não acreditar mais em Deus.

Depois, ela foi entrando em uma fase depressiva. Pediu desculpas à mãe, implorava para não ser deixada sozinha por ela e começou a aceitar receber as pessoas, com exceção de Puck, que, mesmo assim, não parava de mandar recados por quem a visitava e encher todo mundo de perguntas.

"Obrigado por terem vindo. Vocês não precisavam." Afirmou ao ver Rachel e Finn entrarem em seu quarto, depois de Sany e Britt terem estado lá e informado a eles que ela os receberia. Sua voz era calma e sincera.

"Não precisa agradecer, Quinn. Estamos felizes que você esteja melhorando. Sua mãe disse que você fez um movimento com o pé..."

"Sim. Foi pequeno, mas os médicos dizem que é bom sinal."

O casal ficou pouco na casa da loira, afinal não havia muito que eles compartilhassem.

"Quinn, me desculpe a intromissão... mas... por que você não recebe o Noah? Ele está péssimo, se sente culpado. Seria tão bom se ele pudesse te ver." Arriscou Rachel, quando eles já estavam se despedindo dela.

"Eu não culpo o Puck pelo meu acidente, Rachel, mas não estou preparada para vê-lo. Não quero que ele me veja assim... e... acho que nós dois não temos mais nada pra dizer, mais nada em comum... que acabou." A voz dela era mais triste, agora.

Rachel não replicou. Segurou a mão de Finn e os dois deixaram a casa. Ela sabia que o momento para trazer Beth para a equação havia chegado. No dia seguinte, retornaria, com a mãe e a quase irmã.

Era uma tarde de quarta-feira ensolarada e Quinn estava na varanda, sentada em sua cadeira de rodas, olhando tristemente o jardim da frente da casa, quando viu a garota que ela havia tentado afastar de Finn, em um gesto de total egoísmo, de pura inveja, que ela agora já começava a ser capaz de reconhecer como tal, abrir o portão e entrar, junto com uma mulher mais velha e uma menininha linda.

Alguma coisa dentro dela gritou, um arrepio percorreu seu corpo, seu coração acelerou e poucos minutos depois ela entenderia a razão dessas reações. Alguma coisa nela tinha "reconhecido" a filha.

As duas mulheres morenas conversaram com ela, "apresentaram" Beth, contaram absolutamente tudo sobre a adoção e sobre os planos de que ela convivesse com a filha, a partir daquele momento, se quisesse. As palavras das duas fizeram uma coisa nova nascer dentro de Quinn, naquele momento, exatamente como Rachel tinha planejado. A garota agora tinha uma razão para sorrir, mesmo estando presa a uma cadeira, e também tinha uma razão para lutar bem mais para sair dela.

Algumas horas depois, Noah Puckerman entrava na casa das Fabray, para ser recebido por uma Quinn totalmente linda, que voltou a ser sua namorada, naquele mesmo dia. Namorada, não. Noiva! Acontecesse o que acontecesse, eles decidiram que ficariam juntos e que acompanhariam o crescimento da filha.

Rachel e Finn ficaram sabendo de tudo imediatamente. O rapaz, sabendo de tudo que tinha acontecido durante a tarde e da participação essencial de Rachel na história, fez questão de se encontrar com eles, para agradecer. Os três jantaram juntos e o casal ficou muito aliviado de ver a melhora substancial no estado do amigo. Sim, amigo de ambos! Puck nunca tinha tido uma amiga como Rachel e fez questão de dizer isso a ela, que apenas o abraçou, com lágrimas em seus olhos.

Quando Noah deixou os Rachel e Finn, os dois trocaram um grande sorriso e um olhar cúmplice. Não se sentiam tão bem há semanas! Agora que não havia mais preocupação, era hora da diversão.


	25. Chapter 25

**Queria agradecer o apoio de:**

_chris_

_danydessinha_

_Duda2708_

_JuPontes_

_k2hudberry_

_milima_

_musikfreakbr_

_NathM_

**Meninas, queria muito que cada uma de vocês me deixasse um recadinho, dizendo se vocês ainda estão acompanhando e o que vocês acharam da história até aqui. Pode ser? ;)**

**Obrigada também a quem lê, mas não escreve (apesar de eu querer muito que vocês falem comigo) e grande beijo... espero que gostem do capítulo!**

* * *

><p>"Que tal se a gente fizesse uma coisa um pouco louca, babe?" Finn arriscou, colocando a chave na ignição.<p>

"Huuuum..." Olhou-o, tentada. "Quer saber? Eu to me sentindo tão leve, que eu até topo uma maluquicezinha, sim. Mas depende, Finn. Nada arriscado demais... eu..."

"É um pouco arriscado." A expressão dela era a de quem poderia desistir, quando ele a observou. "Mas não muito. E eu acho que vai valer a pena." Ele piscou para ela e, nesse momento, qualquer possibilidade de uma recusa sua desapareceu.

Em menos de quinze minutos, os dois chegaram ao local planejado. Foi um pouco difícil entrar e Rachel agradeceu muito o fato de estar usando calças jeans porque, pela primeira vez na vida, teve que pular um muro e, ainda que este não fosse dos mais altos, um vestido teria dificultado demais as coisas. Depois, ainda tiveram que lidar com algumas passagens sem nenhuma, ou com pouquíssima, iluminação, mas eventualmente conseguiram entrar em uma sala e achar os interruptores, que, como sabiam, ficava sempre do lado direito da porta.

Lá estavam eles, depois de mais de um ano, de volta a uma sala de aula do McKinley. Seria embaraçoso se fossem pegos, e poderia dar até algum problema legal, já que estavam invadindo propriedade do Estado, mas tinham estudado ali tempo suficiente para saber que, àquela hora, o zelador já estava no quinto sono e que não havia alarmes nem câmeras, por se tratar de uma vizinhança totalmente pacífica, sem nenhum relato de assaltos ou coisas do gênero. Como Finn tinha dito, valia o risco por aquela aventura.

Primeiro os dois olharam rapidamente em volta, cada um com suas próprias recordações sobre aquele lugar, depois se olharam e começaram a rir da travessura que estavam fazendo juntos, mas a risada também não durou muito. Finn avançou na direção de Rachel, pegando-a no colo e colocando a namorada em cima da mesa do professor, encaixando-se entre suas pernas. Um dos braços dele envolveu a cintura dela e a mão desocupada agarrou seus cabelos, na altura da nuca, apertando o corpo dela contra o seu e juntando suas bocas.

Os beijos sequer começaram lentamente. Já no início eram famintos, porque o fato de estarem em um local proibido os estava deixando extremamente excitados. Sem deixarem de se beijar, eles começaram a explorar o corpo um do outro e, depois que ele percorreu todo o caminho por dentro da blusa dela, alisando sua barriga e chegando aos seios, deliciou-se em descobrir que ela não usava sutiã naquela noite.

Provocou-a friccionando um de seus mamilos com o polegar, até ela reagir, pressionando e esfregando mais sua intimidade contra a dele. Então, pela primeira vez, suas bocas se separaram. Ele olhou nos olhos dela, começou a suspender a blusa que ela estava usando, e ela levantou os braços, para que ele a retirasse por completo. Ele a deitou na mesa, indo imediatamente explorar os seios dela com um roçar dos lábios e depois com a língua, enquanto ela gemia e tentava manter sua parte latejante encostada em alguma parte do corpo dele.

"Amor... amor, por favor..." Ela gemeu e ele retomou a posição vertical, puxando-a consigo.

Olhando um nos olhos do outro, os dois se desfizeram de suas roupas e, nua, Rachel voltou a sentar-se na mesa. Finn voltou a sua posição inicial entre as pernas dela e voltaram a se beijar e se acariciar por um curto espaço de tempo. Depois, ele começou a beijar o pescoço dela e aquele pontinho mágico atrás da orelha, enquanto começava também a se colocar dentro dela, devagar.

"Você adora me deixar louca, não é?" Suspirou a namorada. "Me faz cometer uma loucura dessa, de invadir a nossa escola... e fazer sexo com você aqui. Me deixa completamente doida com esses seus beijos, essas suas mãos..." continuou entre gemidos "...e agora não me dá o que eu quero." Terminou, manhosa.

"Eu já to dentro de você, babe." Falou, parando de lhe atacar a pele e olhando-a, da forma mais maliciosa.

"Você sabe que eu quero mais, Finn... que eu quero forte... que eu quero rápido." Acrescentou, com a voz rouca de desejo, se movimentando contra ele.

Foi o bastante para que ele mudasse o ângulo para um em que ele pudesse ir mais fundo dentro dela e obedecesse aos seus pedidos, metendo com força e rápido, arrancando gemidos altos da menina e chamando pelo nome dela várias vezes.

Não demorou para que ambos chegassem ao orgasmo, quase juntos. Porém nenhum dos dois tinha planos de parar por aí. Quando fisicamente recuperados, eles começaram um novo amasso e, quando estavam bem excitados de novo, Rachel fez Finn se deitar na mesa do professor (ainda que boa parte de suas pernas ficasse de fora). Engatinhou por cima dele, provocando-o com beijinhos, lambidinhas e mordidinhas por todos os lugares mais sensíveis, encaixando-se nele, em seguida, e comandando os movimentos, dessa vez.

Ambas as transas tinham sido muito intensas, por isso os dois estavam absolutamente felizes e um pouco cansados, quando chegaram às suas casas. Rachel finalmente tinha criado boas lembranças de Lima, ajudando pessoas e fazendo um amigo, bem como da própria escola, se divertindo com nada mais nada menos do que o quarterback. Finn, por sua vez, tinha realizado a fantasia de transar na escola, ainda que ele tivesse precisado se formar primeiro, para encontrar alguém com quem valesse a pena dividir a experiência.

"Mãe, agora que eu e a Rachel não estamos mais envolvidos com os problemas do Puck e da Quinn, talvez seja uma boa idéia você e o Burt conhecerem ela. O que você acha de sairmos pra jantar amanhã?" Finn lançou, casualmente, na noite seguinte, sabendo que Carole ansiava por conhecer a moça que estava mexendo tanto com ele.

"É uma ótima idéia, meu filho! Mas será que não é melhor eu cozinhar alguma coisa? Vamos ficar mais a vontade aqui, é menos formal."

"Por mim, tudo bem. Se quiser, eu posso fazer as compras durante o dia..."

"Ai, que ótimo, meu amor! Eu vou fazer uma lasanha vegan... e uma sobremesa..." A partir desse momento, ela falou mais consigo mesma do que com ele, e foi andando para a cozinha, deixando Burt e Finn na sala, trocando um olhar e um riso cheios de entendimento.

Aquela conversa resultou em uma grande lista de supermercado, porque Carole queria caprichar e agradar a todos, e ficara sabendo pelo filho da dieta especial da "nora", bem como sabia que o marido não ia gostar de nenhuma opção vegan que ela preparasse.

O jantar, por sua vez, correu às mil e uma maravilhas. Carole e Burt simpatizaram, de imediato, com Rachel e ela também ficou encantada com o casal. Houve alguns momentos constrangedores para Finn, nos quais sua mãe contou detalhes sórdidos de sua infância e adolescência, levando Rachel às gargalhadas.

Porém o mais interessante detalhe de todos foi o momento em que a garota, sentada no sofá, folheando um dos muitos álbuns que a mãe do namorado lhe mostrava, ficou paralisada e com lágrimas nos olhos, de repente.

"Você está bem, querida?" A mulher mais velha se preocupou.

"Rachel, meu amor, o que foi?" Finn perguntou, obtendo, como resposta, um gesto dela para que ele, que estava em uma poltrona, ocupasse o lugar ao lado dela, no sofá.

"Carole, quando foi tirada essa fotografia?"

"Foi no aniversário de quatro anos de Finn, meu bem. Por que?"

"Quem é essa menina?" Mãe e filho viram Rachel apontar para uma menina na foto, de mãos dadas com o aniversariante, que, na época, não era muito maior do que as demais crianças.

"Ah, Rach, querida, eu não sei o nome dela. Ela é sobrinha de uma moça que trabalhava comigo na época. Lembro que ela e o Finn não se desgrudaram durante a festinha... mas a minha colega saiu de Lima, não tivemos mais nenhum contato..."

"Hannah... tia Hannah. Ela se mudou para Dayton. Teve uma boa oferta de emprego lá." Carole sorria e Finn olhava curioso para a foto, até que Rachel se virou em sua direção, procurando por seu olhar e apenas confirmando o que já estava claro. "Sou eu nessa foto, Finn. Parece que a gente começou a se gostar há muito tempo, hum?" Os dois riram.

"E aquela escola tem algum tipo de maldição, pra gente nunca ter se notado lá." Ele observou e beijou os lábios dela, docemente.

Talvez eles não tenham se conhecido no colégio, quando eram dois adolescentes, porque a vida queria preparar melhor os dois. O fato é que eles nunca teriam uma explicação e nem precisavam dela.

O quando e o onde não são importantes, quando duas almas gêmeas se encontram.

* * *

><p><strong>P.S.: Ficou meio com cara de final, mas ainda planejo algumas coisas para essa fic, ok? Bjs!<strong>


	26. Chapter 26

Finn e Rachel ficaram apenas mais alguns dias em Lima, pois chegou a hora de as aulas recomeçarem. Não voltaram, no entanto, antes de ele conhecer os pais dela, em um jantar preparado por ela mesma, na casa dos Berry.

Finn ficou apreensivo com o fato de a namorada não ter apenas um, mas DOIS pais, que, pelo que ela mesma contava, a tinham como a princesinha da casa. No entanto, ele foi super bem recebido, a empatia entre ele e os dois foi imediata, a conversa fluiu naturalmente, além de terem todos saboreado um jantar maravilhoso, metade vegan, metade totalmente normal, com direito a carne vermelha e tudo.

Também não deixaram a cidade sem se despedir de Puck, Quinn e Sam, com quem tomaram algumas bebidas, na noite anterior a de sua partida. Sam não parava de falar um só minuto da garota com quem estava saindo e levara um tapinha brincalhão de Quinn, ao confessar ter conhecido a moçoila no hospital, enquanto deveria estar apenas buscando informações sobre seu estado de saúde. Quinn e Puck, por sua vez, pareciam ter se entendido de verdade, e ela contou estar trabalhando em sua recuperação, já tendo iniciado uma intensa fisioterapia.

Em Nova York, o semestre letivo começou bem agitado. Além de terem as aulas teóricas e práticas, Finn e Rachel tinham trabalhos extraclasse, esperando por eles.

Finn, logo na primeira semana, foi convidado por Figgins a integrar uma nova orquestra, que apresentaria alguns concertos ao longo dos meses seguintes, em diferentes lugares da Grande Maçã. Obviamente, aceitou o convite na hora, e ligou correndo para a namorada, que vibrou com a notícia.

Rachel não iria dirigir nenhum musical durante aquele semestre, então começou a fazer testes para todos os que seriam montados na Universidade, tendo conseguido um papel em Hair. Não era a mesma coisa que ser a protagonista, mas ela sabia que passar um período letivo inteiro sem atuar era pior do que qualquer coisa para o currículo, então aceitou o papel e ensaiou e se apresentou, com tanta dedicação quanto a que tivera com relação a West Side Story.

O semestre avançou, rapidamente e, apesar de tantos compromissos, Finn e Rachel não deixavam de se ver, quase diariamente, e de ficar juntos, intimamente, sempre que tinham oportunidade. Isto até aquela tarde de sábado, quando já se aproximavam as avaliações finais, e algumas coisas importantes começaram a mudar na vida deles.

Rachel tinha dito ao namorado que precisava ir a um lugar e que queria que ele fosse junto. Ao adentrar um edifício moderno, mas pequeno e simples, e ocupar o pequeno elevador, ele ainda insistia em saber aonde estavam indo, mas ela apenas dizia que precisava mostrar algo a ele, que não era algo sobre o qual se poderia, simplesmente, contar.

Quando chegaram ao quinto andar, Rachel tirou uma chave do bolso do casaco que estava usando, e abriu a porta do apartamento, cuja placa de identificação trazia o número 502. Entrou no imóvel, fazendo sinal para que ele a acompanhasse, e andou até o centro do cômodo, com ele a seguindo.

"Quem mora aqui, amor?" Finn disse, olhando em volta.

Devia ser o apartamento de alguma amiga solteira da namorada e, provavelmente, como eles tinham a tarde livre, ela estava preparando alguma das surpresas sensuais que gostava de fazer, como nas vezes em que encarnou a estudante, a enfermeira ou a policial, e eles tiveram momentos inesquecíveis.

"É... eu to um pouco nervosa, amor. Espera um pouco." Respirou fundo, antes de continuar. "Finn... todos esses meses, desde que nós ficamos juntos, só tem uma coisa de que a gente não gosta muito... que é quando a gente não consegue dormir junto." Parou, esperando uma reação, e o viu concordar. "Você sempre me fala do quanto você adora dormir comigo, acordar do meu lado e... e é um pouco estranho, não convencional... mas apareceu essa oportunidade..." Respirou fundo, outra vez. "O que eu quero dizer, amor, é que ninguém mora aqui nesse apartamento, no momento. Ele tá pra alugar e eu pensei... que nós dois, talvez..."

"A gente pode? É... eu quero dizer... a gente tem condições de pagar por ele?" Animou-se, mas sem parecer acreditar muito no que estava acontecendo.

"Sim, podemos." Ela abriu um sorriso enorme. Ele tinha gostado da idéia, só temia pelo preço. "É só um pouco mais do que a gente paga pra dividir com a Tina e o Mike, agora. Se a gente deixar de jantar fora umas quatro vezes no mês, é suficiente."

"Mas e eles? A Tina e o Mike?"

"Na verdade, parece que os dois já vêm fazendo planos de se mudar para um apartamento dos pais dela, juntos, e não sabiam muito bem como dizer isso pra gente. Eu descobri que o Mike tava tentando convencer o Rory a morar com você e a Tina tava sondando..."

"Eu amo você, Rach! Eu não tô só apaixonado por você... eu te amo! Não há nada que eu queira mais do que ter você perto de mim, todos os dias... e, se a gente já pode mesmo fazer isso... eu não sei o que a gente tá esperando."

Os dois se abraçaram e beijaram, e trocaram carinhos, ali no meio daquela sala, que compartilhariam, por um bom tempo, em um futuro próximo. Depois, foram observar melhor o imóvel que pretendiam alugar.

Tratava-se de um apartamento bem pequeno. Na verdade, havia apenas uma sala ampla, a cozinha era em estilo americano e, na lateral, uma escada dava para um mezanino. O lugar estava todo mobiliado, com bom aproveitamento do pouco espaço, havendo uma TV de plasma, um sofá, uma poltrona, uma pequena escrivaninha, com uma cadeira, três banquinhos encostados na bancada que dava para a cozinha e, nesta, tudo que uma cozinha precisa ter.

Lá em cima, no mezanino, ficava uma cama grande o suficiente para os dois, e um armário e uma cômoda, que eles iriam ter que dar um jeito de dividir. Não é preciso ter poderes para adivinhar que eles passaram boa parte daquela tarde experimentando a cama e, no final do dia, após informar ao proprietário que gostariam de fazer negócio, foi na própria cama que compartilharam sua primeira refeição na casa, um jantar pedido no restaurante chinês mais próximo.

Na mesma semana em que eles concluíram a mudança de seus pertences para o novo lar, Finn recebeu um telefonema de Puck, que informou estar em NY, e os intimou a jantar com ele, em um restaurante que os dois consideraram chique demais para o amigo. Entenderam, mais tarde, a escolha, ao saber que ele e Quinn, que já estava usando somente muletas para se locomover, tinham vindo à cidade a fim de falar sobre o casamento dos dois. Em primeiro lugar, para anunciar que o casamento já estava com data marcada: seria em pouco mais de quatro meses. Em segundo lugar, para convidar ambos para serem seus padrinhos.

"Rachel, você não está sendo convidada como namorada do Finn. É importante que você saiba." Quinn fez questão de dizer. "Eu nunca te agradeci pelo que você fez por mim. Se não fosse por você, sequer haveria casamento, porque eu e Puck jamais iríamos nos entender."

"Eu fiz o que meu coração mandou, Quinn. Você não tem nenhuma dívida comigo."

"Eu tenho! Eu tenho, sim... nós temos." Segurou a mão do noivo, que apertou a dela de volta e olhou para Rachel, mostrando que concordava. "Eu tenho mais porque, além de tudo, eu não merecia que você fizesse nada por mim... eu sempre fui horrível com você." Suas palavras eram sinceras e não fingidas, como em outros momentos do passado. Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas.

"A Quinn tem razão, Berry. Não tem ninguém que tenha mais sentido ser nossa madrinha! Claro que eu iria chamar o Finny-D aqui, meu brother..." Os dois apertaram as mãos. "Mas nem ele representa tanto pra gente... pro nosso relacionamento. Você fez a gente achar o nosso caminho de volta um pro outro... e que droga, cara, eu to parecendo uma mulherzinha!" Todos riram.

"Se você puder me desculpar, a gente gostaria muito que você aceitasse..." Quinn jamais completou a frase, porque Rachel já havia se levantado, e abraçado a outra, dizendo que teria o maior prazer em ser madrinha dos dois. Guardar mágoas e rancores não fazia parte de seu temperamento.

Os primeiros meses de Rachel e Finn no novo apartamento, o início mais um semestre, o casamento de Quinn e Puck em Lima, com a presença de todos os amigos, mesmo os que moravam mais longe, tudo contribuía para que a vida parecesse perfeita.

Mas é estranho como, algumas vezes, uma perna quebrada e um convite totalmente inesperado podem ser suficientes para colocar tudo em perigo.

* * *

><p><strong>Drama à vista? Muito obrigada a quem tem comentado... mas queria taaaanto ver comentários de gente nova tb! :**


	27. Chapter 27

Rachel havia emendado as apresentações de Hair com os ensaios para o musical de que participaria no novo semestre, o grande clássico Wicked. Infelizmente, mais uma vez, ela não foi escolhida para interpretar a personagem principal, Elphaba Thropp, mas ensaiou algumas vezes, pois seria a substituta, em caso de necessidade. Ensaiar já era alguma coisa, porque pelo menos dava a ela a alegria de cantar canções que estavam entre suas favoritas, como Defying Gravity.

Acontece que, no dia da terceira apresentação do musical, a professora de canto lírico, Lauren Zizes, que também era uma das diretoras da peça, ligou para Rachel, logo pela manhã, pedindo que ela chegasse mais cedo, pois teria de substituir Harmony Destiny, que levara muito mais a sério do que deveria todo o lance de "quebrar a perna" e tinha se machucado de verdade.

Rachel lamentou por Harmony, mas, obviamente, adorou a oportunidade e a agarrou com unhas e dentes, interpretando a famosa bruxa verde com toda a dedicação, durante as próximas semanas.

O que Rachel não sabia era que, entre os presentes na platéia, em uma das noites em que soltou sua voz e emoção características, estava o famoso ator e diretor, Bryan Ryan, que tinha ido à NYADA para se encontrar com sua grande amiga, Shanon Beist, professora da Universidade e também responsável por Wicked.

Bryan Ryan ficou encantado com Rachel e imediatamente soube que ela era a pessoa que ele estava procurando, então fez com que Beist o levasse ao camarim e o apresentasse à jovem atriz.

"Você esteve fantástica, Rachel. Uma das melhores Elphabas que vi nos últimos tempos..."

"Nossa! É um elogio e tanto... e uma honra maior ainda, vindo de você... apesar de você não trabalhar mais aqui, eu acompanho o seu trabalho."

"Foi pra falar do meu trabalho que eu vim até aqui te ver, Rachel. Não que você não merecesse também meus cumprimentos, é claro... mas é mais que isso. Eu quero te fazer um convite."

"Um convite?"

"Sim. Eu não sei se você sabe, mas há algum tempo estou envolvido na direção de O Fantasma da Ópera, em Londres. A peça já está em cartaz lá há anos, mas temos mudanças de produção, direção e elenco, de vez em quando, porque todos querem, em algum momento, se envolver com coisas novas."

"É, eu... eu soube da sua participação..."

"Pois é... a nossa Christine é nova no elenco e não pretendia nos deixar... nem queremos que ela saia... ela é ótima!" Suspirou. "Mas nada é perfeito, não é? Ela acabou descobrindo que está grávida e a barriga já começou a aparecer, então ela vai sair em breve, até ter o filho e se recuperar. É aí que você entra, se aceitar meu convite. Seriam somente uns seis a sete meses, é um trabalho temporário... mas... bom, acho que eu nem preciso dizer o quanto seria fantático pra sua carreira, afinal não é uma montagem universitária... é profissional... no Her Majesty's Theatre, no coração de Londres!"

O coração de Rachel disparou. As mãos suavam e tremiam. Era a grande oportunidade que qualquer atriz poderia querer. Era quase tão bom quanto a Broadway. Ela não tinha por que ter dúvidas. Deveria gritar o mais sonoro "sim" e abraçar Bryan, a professora Bieste, qualquer um que passasse perto dela naquele momento. No entanto, não conseguiu fazer isso. Estava estática, pensativa.

"Eu e Bieste já conversamos. Como sua professora, ela pode garantir que você não perca o semestre, cursando algumas matérias em uma Universidade de Londres, que tem uma espécie de convênio com NYADA." O diretor completou, acreditando que os estudos poderiam ser a preocupação da garota.

"Isso é sério?" Perguntou olhando para Bieste e para o próprio Bryan, que riram e confirmaram. "Meu Deus, isso é uma loucura! Eu não sei o que dizer!"

"Que tal um sim?"

Nesse momento, apesar de uma saudade antecipada de Finn, e da falta de certeza sobre se iria ou não funcionar um relacionamento à distância entre eles, se ele esperaria por ela, se ele ficaria ou não chateado, Rachel só pode aceitar o convite. Ninguém com um mínimo de lucidez deixaria de fazê-lo.

Naquela noite, ela estava radiante quando chegou ao apartamento dos dois. Queria contar a ele, dividir sua felicidade com aquele que era também razão do bom momento que ela estava vivendo. Encontrou-o cozinhando para os dois e ele disse para ela tomar um banho, relaxar, pois ele avisaria quando o jantar estivesse pronto. Foi o que ela fez, enquanto pensava em todas as possíveis reações dele.

Finn era uma pessoa generosa, compreensiva, sempre a apoiava e admirava os seus sonhos, até os sempre considerados, por todos, megalomaníacos. É claro que ele não iria ficar chateado por ela aceitar um convite tão especial, com tanto potencial.

Mas e a saudade? E a distância? Será que ele iria esperar por ela, ou ele a apoiaria, mas como amigo? Talvez não fosse justo querer que ele, por causa dos sonhos dela, tivesse que ficar sozinho, sem carinho, sem companhia, sem sexo. De repente, ela já não tinha vontade de contar. Talvez fosse melhor esperar um pouco. Talvez fosse um pensamento egoísta, mas, se era para correr o risco de eles terminarem, ela queria ter o máximo de tempo com ele, antes de partir.

Os dois jantaram naquela noite e em muitas outras noites, sem que Rachel mencionasse nada sobre Londres. Quando ele fazia planos para os próximos meses, ela se sentia culpada, perdida. Sabia que precisava enfrentar o assunto, mas não tinha coragem suficiente.

Mal sabia ela que contar teria sido bem melhor do que aquilo que acabou acontecendo.

Era sábado e os dois estavam fazendo compras de supermercado. Enquanto Finn pegava algo em uma prateleira alta, que ela não alcançava, Rachel foi surpreendida pela presença nada sutil de Lauren.

"Rachel! Que ótimo te encontrar! Está animada? Já está fazendo as malas? Oh. Meu. Deus! É tão excitante! Londres, garota! Eu tenho certeza que eles vão ficar aos seus pés. Oh, me deixe ir... as crianças estão ali na frente, enchendo os carrinhos..."

A professora tinha falado tudo isso praticamente sem respirar, dado um beijo em Rachel e saído, como um furacão. Porém não era só ela quem tinha ficado com o ar preso nos pulmões. Rachel sabia que Finn estava perto o suficiente para ouvir as palavras de sua amiga e, quando ela o olhou, seu semblante era de confusão e decepção.

"O que quer que você tenha pra me dizer, eu só vou ouvir em casa. Eu temo que essa conversa não vá ser nada boa." O namorado falou, mais baixo do que o normal, tentando manter alguma calma.

O trajeto até a casa dos dois foi permeado por um silêncio absurdamente desconfortável. Quando chegaram à casa, sequer guardaram as compras, porque ele sentou na poltrona e indicou o sofá, para que ela fizesse o mesmo.

"Finn, eu..."

"Você vai pra LONDRES, Rachel? Londres? Por quanto tempo? Quando?" Ele ainda falava baixo, apesar de já se mostrar irritado.

"Eu fui convidada pra fazer O Fantasma da Ópera... eu não podia dizer não, Finn." A voz dela era de súplica.

"Você não respondeu as minhas perguntas, Rachel..."

"Eu vou ficar seis... sete meses... só isso, Finn. Só seis, sete meses... não é muito." As lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto dela, porque a expressão dele era de uma raiva que ela nunca tinha visto.

"Quando? Você vai quando?" Dizia, duro, firme, frio.

"Daqui a oito dias."

"QUANDO VOCÊ IA ME CONTAR?" Gritou, levantando e chutando a cadeira que ficava em frente ao computador, que caiu. "QUANTO ESTIVESSE FAZENDO A PORRA DAS MALAS?"

"Não é assim, Finn... eu não consegui te contar... eu tive medo... eu te amo, eu não queria te perder."

"Você não me conhece, Rachel?" Ele disse, sentando novamente. "Você não me conhece NEM UM POUCO? Você não sabe que eu ia te apoiar, ficar feliz por você... que eu ia te es..." Ele engoliu seco. "Isso não vem ao caso, agora. Eu tive que saber por uma estranha... de uma coisa tão importante... da vida da mulher..." Se levantou, subindo as escadas.

Ela o seguiu, para se deparar com a cena mais dolorosa de toda a sua vida. Finn tinha pego uma de sua malas, que ficava em baixo da cama, e colocava várias roupas nela.

"Por favor, Finn... vamos conversar! Eu te amo... eu... eu não tive coragem."

"Eu to machucado, Rachel. Eu to decepcionado! Eu não posso ficar aqui com você."

Tendo terminado de colocar as roupas na mala, ele desceu as escadas e saiu, batendo a porta. Rachel só sabia chorar. Mais uma vez, ela provavelmente tinha estragado o momento que era para ser o mais feliz de sua vida! Só esperava que, de novo, as coisas fossem ficar bem.


	28. Chapter 28

As coisas não estavam nada bem!

Finn tinha saído do apartamento dos dois havia três dias e Rachel não tinha sequer notícias dele. Já estava começando, literalmente, a arrumar as malas, e o que ela mais temia era que fosse ter de viajar, sem se entender com ele. Além disso, estava preocupada. Precisava saber se ele estava bem, pelo menos.

Bem é um modo de dizer, é claro! Ela sabia que ele não estava realmente bem, que ele estava chateado, triste, decepcionado, talvez até com raiva. O que ela queria ter certeza era de que ele estava fisicamente bem, em segurança.

Como ele não respondia mensagens, nem e-mails, e mantinha o telefone desligado, ela acabou recorrendo a outras pessoas. Ligou para Mike, que não sabia de nada, sequer que eles tinham brigado, tentou Kurt, mas ele pareceu genuinamente surpreso quando ela lhe contou que eles tinham se desentendido, e, por fim, conseguiu arrancar de Rory que Finn estava "ok" e hospedado na casa de um amigo, mas que o tinha feito prometer não dizer qual.

Ele preferia respeitar o pedido e Rachel entendeu, mas só faltavam cinco dias para a viagem, então seu pesadelo estava rapidamente se transformando em realidade. Ela iria, mesmo, atravessar um oceano, para ficar seis ou sete meses longe, brigada com Finn e, talvez, isso fosse, ainda, se transformar em um rompimento definitivo. Seu coração se despedaçava cada vez que ela imaginava essa possibilidade.

Depois de ter recebido o telefonema de Rachel, Kurt ficou extremamente preocupado e começou a procurar pelo irmão também, mas recebeu a mesma resposta de Rory. Finn não queria que seu quase esconderijo, de onde saía apenas para trabalhar e estudar, fosse revelado nem mesmo ao irmão. Contudo, três dias depois, logo pela manhã, seu celular tocou e ele quase pulou com o susto. O identificador de chamadas mostrava o nome de alguém que não ligava para ele havia um bom tempo.

O fato é que, ao sair do apartamento onde tinha vivido alguns dos momentos mais felizes de sua vida, mas também tinha acabado de passar pela maior frustração, Finn só conseguiu pensar em um amigo em NY, que teria um sofá no qual ele poderia dormir. Todos os outros moravam em repúblicas ou em apartamentos de apenas um cômodo, que já dividiam com amigos ou namoradas.

Blaine morava em um apartamento que pertencia aos pais, por isso vivia sozinho, em um imóvel com quarto, sala, cozinha e banheiro, todos muito bem separados e mobiliados. Além disso, não era do tipo de amigo que fica perguntando muita coisa, quando vê o outro mal, então recebeu Finn sem hesitar, dizendo que ele poderia ficar quanto tempo fosse necessário.

No entanto, depois de seis dias, Blaine já estava preocupado. Não estava nem um pouco incomodado com a presença do ex cunhado, afinal tinham se tornado amigos e não tinham deixado de ser como irmãos, apesar de ele e Kurt terem terminado. Estava simplesmente confuso a respeito de como lidar com Finn, porque nunca o tinha visto tão mal, tão calado, com os olhos vermelhos, olheiras, se alimentando pouco e bebendo muito.

A situação exigia uma medida extrema, que era ligar para Kurt. Não importava, naquele momento, o quanto seria difícil ouvir a voz dele, vê-lo, caso ele concordasse em vir a NY, sentir o inconfundível perfume dele, tendo que fingir que estava bem, que não sentia saudades, que tinha seguido em frente. Era necessário fazer uma "Finntervenção".

Kurt não pensou duas vezes e, ainda falando com o ex-namorado no celular, entrou na Internet e comprou uma passagem para NY. Em algumas horas, estava com o irmão, que não gostou do fato de o amigo tê-lo chamado, mas também não tinha forças para brigar com nenhum dos dois. Também não teve forças, diante da insistência irritante de Hummel, para continuar evitando o assunto e contou tudo que tinha acontecido, para quatro ouvidos atentos.

"Você nem ouviu o que ela tinha pra dizer, Finn?" Perguntou Kurt, com tristeza na voz.

"O que ela ia ter pra me dizer, Kurt? Ela não pode me dizer nada que eu já não saiba. Eu sei que ela não fez por mal. Sei que ela tava sem coragem. Sei que tá sendo difícil pra ela também. Eu sei disso tudo, mas... Kurt, isso não muda o fato de que ela ia me contar que ia ficar longe de mim por meses, menos de dez dias antes de ir. Isso não muda o fato de que ela não dividiu comigo uma das coisas mais importantes que já aconteceram na vida dela."

"A gente sabe disso, Finn, mas..." Blaine tentou ponderar algo, mas ele sequer queria escutar.

"Eu tenho certeza que eu teria apoiado, que eu teria ficado feliz, que eu teria esperado... mas agora... agora, eu não sei mais se eu posso lidar com isso. Eu não sei." Pegou as chaves do carro, que estavam na mesa de centro e levantou do sofá.

"Aonde você vai?"

"Trabalhar."

O ex casal foi deixado sozinho e, depois de ter conversado sobre a situação de Finn, chegando à conclusão de que ele tinha razão na história, mas, ao mesmo tempo, se não passasse por cima do que acontecera, acabaria ainda mais machucado, por perder aquela que, provavelmente, era o amor de sua vida, ficou em um silêncio desconfortável.

"Você pode ficar aqui, Kurt. O seu irmão tá dormindo num colchão que eu tinha embaixo da cama, então o sofá tá vago." Blaine informou, finalmente, rindo, tentando quebrar o gelo.

"Seu namorado não vai se incomodar com minha presença aqui?" Kurt, ao contrário, aumentou a tensão que já havia.

"Namorado?"

"Sim... Sebastian." Respondeu, como se fosse óbvio, mas arrancando uma gargalhada de Kurt.

"Babe." Era tão natural chamá-lo assim, que a palavra saiu, deixando Kurt ainda mais confuso do que a gargalhada já tinha deixado. "Sebastian é meu amigo. Aliás, se eu te contar com quem ele tá saindo, você vai cair pra trás."

"Você o levou ao casamento de Quinn e Puck..."

"Eu precisava de um companheiro de viagem e ele precisava ir a Westerville, pra ver o avô."

"Hum." Foi tudo que conseguiu responder. Estava envergonhado, por ter afirmado que Sebastian era namorado de Blaine, e também estava feliz porque o ex não estava namorando, ainda que isso, provavelmente, não fosse mudar nada.

"Não quer saber com quem ele tá saindo, Sr. Curioso?" A pergunta era retórica. Ele iria contar, de qualquer jeito. "Dave... esse mesmo... David Karofsky." Completou, vendo a expressão de espanto.

"Quer dizer que ele assumiu..."

"Aham."

"Meu Deus!"

Blaine contou tudo que sabia sobre Dave, para um absolutamente chocado Kurt, e a tensão entre eles se dissipou, definitivamente. Ficou decidido que Hummel ficaria hospedado na casa de Anderson por alguns dias, para tentar conversar de novo com Finn, a fim de fazer com que ele mudasse de ideia ou, caso contrário, pelo menos se distraísse e fosse melhorando aos poucos, superando.

Mal sabia ele que seria Rachel quem daria o próximo passo naquela história, logo no dia seguinte. Como era véspera da viagem, mesmo sabendo que ele não queria vê-la, ela decidiu ir até Finn, porque ela precisava vê-lo, uma última vez, antes de ir para tão longe, além de deixar claro que não tinha desistido dele, que não desistiria dele tão cedo.

Entrou no teatro onde os músicos da orquestra que ele integrava estavam afinando seus instrumentos e ele a viu, quando ela ainda descia as escadas laterais da platéia. O coração dela disparou quando ele se levantou do piano, que era o seu instrumento nessa orquestra, e desceu do palco, caminhando até ela.

"Eu sei que você não queria me ver, Finn." Disse com a voz já embargada. "Mas, por favor, me deixa falar. Só me escuta."

Ele a guiou para uma sala onde o barulho dos instrumentos não se ouvia tão alto. Deu um sorriso triste, indicando que escutaria o que ela tinha a dizer.

"Finn, eu viajo amanhã. Eu vim me despedir. Eu precisava te ver... me despedir de você... eu não podia ir embora assim." Ele concordou, balançando a cabeça. "Eu amo você. Muito. Eu sei que eu errei, mas, por favor, não fica com raiva..."

"Eu não to com raiva, Rach. Eu não consigo ter raiva de você. Eu amo você." Os olhos dela se iluminaram, mas não por muito tempo. "Mas eu to magoado. Eu não consigo olhar pra você e não pensar que você duvidou da gente... que você não acreditou que o que a gente tinha era forte o suficiente para gente passar por isso, juntos, não dividiu comigo a sua maior conquista."

"Finn..."

"Rachel, eu... quero que você seja muito feliz em Londres. Não é porque eu não posso estar com você que eu deixei de acreditar em você e torcer por você. Eu vou ser sempre o seu maior fã. Ele beijou a testa dela e eles se abraçaram. Um abraço forte, um carinho sincero.

Antes de a garota caminhar para fora do teatro e voar para outro país, no entanto, um pedido muito especial ficou endereçado àquele que ela tinha certeza ser o único para ela, sua alma gêmea, seu elo perfeito.

"Eu nunca vou ser completamente feliz sem você, Finn. Você é o amor da minha vida. Por favor, pensa nisso... na gente. Pensa em mim."


	29. Chapter 29

**Observações: **

**Em primeiro lugar, a música que eu coloquei nesse capítulo tem tudo que ver com a narrativa, por isso tem a tradução. Quem entender bem em inglês, pula a tradução, mas eu tinha que pensar em quem não entende, já que a música, ao contrário das outras que já usei, nunca tocou em Glee.**

**Em segundo lugar, se vocês quiserem imaginar melhor a cena da peça, assistam esse vídeo: .com/watch?v=XjM1Lrsb7I8**

**Espero que gostem desse capítulo um pouco maior que os demais.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Think of me, think of me fondly, <em>

_When we've said goodbye _

_Remember me, once in a while _

_Please promise me you'll try _

_When you find that, once again, _

_you long to take your heart back and be free _

_If you ever find a moment _

_Spare a thought for me..._

_.  
><em>

(Pense em mim, pense em mim com carinho

Quando dissemos adeus

Lembre-se de mim, de vez em quando

Por favor, prometa que você vai tentar

Quando você achar que, mais uma vez

anseia por tomar o seu coração de volta e ser livre

Se você alguma vez achar o momento

Pense um pouco em mim)

.

No mesmo dia em que pisara o solo londrino, pela primeira vez, Rachel tinha começado a ensaiar. Não havia muito tempo para que ela estivesse totalmente pronta, pois a atriz que interpretava Christine precisava se afastar o quanto antes.

Todo o espetáculo encantava Rachel, todas as músicas eram belíssimas e ela amava saber que iria cantar cada uma delas, observada por uma platéia que costumava ficar lotada, em todas as noites de apresentação, não só ocupada por ingleses, mas por turistas do mundo todo, assim como acontecia na Broadway.

Contudo, "Think of Me" (Pense em mim) era especial. Especial porque não era somente a personagem quem sentia cada palavra da canção, era a própria Rachel. Cada verso saía de sua garganta, repleto de significado. Cada minuto, de cada um dos seus dias, naquele frio país, era um momento lembrando de Finn e desejando que ele pensasse nela, ao menos um pouco, que ele não a tivesse esquecido e não a esquecesse também nos próximos meses.

Sua preocupação era tola, no entanto. Não havia nada em que ele pensasse mais do que nela, ainda que ele não quisesse, ainda que ele precisasse se concentrar nos estudos, porque, enquanto ela estava em regime especial em NYADA, em razão da viagem, ele tinha os exames de final de semestre pela frente.

Ciente de que já tinha lido quatro vezes um mesmo parágrafo da matéria de teoria da regência, levantou-se da mesa da sala e foi preparar um lanche, encontrando Kurt, que tinha decidido fazer o mesmo, na cozinha.

"Kurt, você tá aqui há quase quinze dias..."

"Treze. Eu to aqui há treze dias exatamente e você continua um trapo humano."

"Você não tem compromissos, não?" Disse, incomodado.

"Na verdade, não. Minhas provas já tinham acabado e eu não vou trabalhar nessas férias."

"De qualquer forma, você pode voltar. Eu mesmo já não vou mais ficar aqui. A Tina mandou um recado da Rachel, dizendo que o apartamento está pago e tudo... então, eu vou pra lá, até achar outro lugar. Não faz sentido ficar incomodando o Blaine."

"Achar outro lugar..." Kurt começou, mas foi interrompido.

"Babe, você viu meu robe marinho?" Disse Anderson, entrando na cozinha e vendo o dito robe no corpo de Hummel. "Hum... ficou bem em você." Observou, beijando seus lábios.

"Parece que os meus problemas foram a solução pro de vocês." Resmungou Finn. Estava feliz pelo irmão, mas contrariado demais para demonstrar.

Nesse mesmo dia, mais tarde, Finn recolheu suas coisas, colocando de volta na mala o que estava fora dela, agradeceu a paciência ao casal, a hospedagem a Blaine, e voltou para o apartamento que antes dividia com Rachel. Assim que chegou, percebeu que ia ser difícil demais ficar ali. O lugar tinha o cheiro dela ainda e cada cantinho do pequeno imóvel trazia recordações da felicidade que eles compartilharam. Foram refeições desfrutadas a dois, conversas animadas, composições musicais feitas em parceria, alguns momentos de carinho, de amor, e outros de um desejo mais instintivo, mais selvagem.

Se eles se amavam tanto, se tinham um elo perfeito, se pertenciam um ao outro, por que tudo tinha que ser tão difícil? Por que ela teve que estragar tudo, sentindo medo, mais uma vez, não tendo segurança na relação que eles tinham construído? Por que ele não conseguia esquecer que ela não tinha compartilhado o melhor momento da carreira dela com ele, mas também não conseguia deixar de sentir saudades, de querer estar perto dela, ouvir sua voz, tocar sua pele?

Com dificuldade, ele conseguiu passar por quase duas semanas de testes em Julliard, concluindo mais um semestre, e enfrentar uma maratona de concertos, antes de a orquestra entrar, também, em um breve recesso.

No dia da última apresentação, foi tomar uma cerveja com Rory e acabou voltando para o apartamento bêbado, como não ficava há muito tempo. Não conseguindo dormir porque via tudo rodar, ao ficar deitado, resolveu navegar na Internet e um anúncio de canto de página, entre tantas outras coisas, foi o que chamou sua atenção e trouxe sobriedade para seus pensamentos, há dias e dias tão confusos.

Na Inglaterra, Rachel já tinha estreado, com grande sucesso. Recebera elogios do elenco e da direção, boa crítica na imprensa local especializada, e até flores de admiradores, que queriam, inclusive, conhecê-la, mas todos os convites foram, educadamente, recusados.

Era uma noite como as outras e ela cantava, mais uma vez, em seu vestido de baile, sentindo cada palavra daquela balada.

.

_Think of all the things_

_We've shared and seen -_

_Don't think about the way_

_things might have been..._

_Think of me, think of me waking silent and resigned_

_Imagine me, trying too hard to put you from my mind_

_Recall those days, look back on all those times_

_Thinks of the things, we'll never do_

_There will never be a day, when I won't think of you_

_.  
><em>

(Pense em todas as coisas

Que passamos e vimos

Não pense em como

As coisas deviam ter sido

Pense em mim, quando acordava silenciosa e resignada

Imagine-me, me esforçando para afastá-lo de meus pensamentos

Lembre daqueles dias, relembre aquela época

Pense nas coisas que nunca faremos

Nunca haverá um dia, em que eu não pense em você)

.

Mesmo cantando tantas e tantas vezes, a canção continuava significativa e emocionante. Como ela queria que Finn pensasse nela e soubesse que ela pensaria nele sempre. Para sempre! Como desejava que ele pensasse nas coisas que eles nunca fariam, se ele não a perdoasse e, depois de refletir, permitisse que ela voltasse para a vida dele, quando enfim ela retornasse aos Estados Unidos. Será que era pedir muito?

Pensando bem, talvez fosse. Ele a tinha visto, mais uma vez, colocar os seus próprios temores na frente do amor dos dois, da confiança que tinha nele e na relação, como se esta não tivesse bases sólidas, como se ele não fosse a pessoa mais carinhosa, generosa, compreensiva, companheira e incentivadora da vida dela.

Ainda assim, ficar para sempre sem a pessoa que ela mais amava e que ela sabia que também a amava, não parecia justo, parecia desproporcional.

Mal sabia ela que, enquanto cantava, no meio de uma platéia, como sempre lotada, a pessoa a quem ela dedicava, silenciosamente, aqueles versos a contemplava com adoração e lágrimas de orgulho e contentamento nos olhos. Adoração, orgulho e felicidade que não o deixaram durante todo o espetáculo, e fizeram aumentar sua certeza de ter tomado a decisão certa.

Quando Finn navegara, um pouco embriagado, pela Internet, na noite de seu último concerto, e encontrara algo que seria um presente perfeito para Rachel, fora invadido por uma saudade capaz de derrotar qualquer mágoa dentro dele e, no mesmo momento, comprara o item anunciado e passagens para Londres, e fizera também reserva em um hotel.

Ficou feliz por ter trabalhado muito nos últimos tempos e ter tido a oportunidade de economizar bastante, a ponto de poder fazer esse gasto, sem comprometer suas despesas fixas, como o aluguel do apartamento, onde ele tinha acabado de decidir que queria continuar vivendo com Rachel.

Agora, ele estava ali, tão longe de onde morava, mas sabendo que, finalmente, estava prestes a voltar a se sentir em casa, a se sentir exatamente no único lugar ao qual pertencia.

O musical acabou e, enquanto Finn se dirigia ao local onde os atores costumavam receber fãs, para autografar programas e outros itens relacionados à peça, Rachel se trocava no camarim, que dividia com April Rhodes, intérprete da arrogante diva da ópera, Carlotta Giudicelli. Ao contrário da personagem, April é uma pessoa maravilhosa, que ajudou muito Rachel a se adaptar a Londres e ao ritmo intenso do teatro profissional, com apresentações quatro dias por semana, em vez de uma, como ocorria na Universidade.

"Minha lindinha, você não parece bem hoje. O que há?" Perguntou, vendo Rachel tirar a maquiagem, sentada em frente ao espelho.

"É um daqueles dias em que a gente lembra mais da nossa casa, das pessoas que a gente ama, fica com saudade, e deseja que elas estivessem perto." Deu um sorriso tristonho.

"Entendo, minha gracinha. Também sinto saudades, mesmo estando há anos aqui." Trocaram um olhar de cumplicidade e April, que já tinha trocado de roupa e não tinha por hábito tirar a maquiagem, deu um beijo no rosto dela, saindo.

Rachel permanceu sozinha, mas tratou de terminar bem rápido a maquiagem mais leve e seguir para a sala de encontro com os fãs, para afastar a dor da falta dos amigos, da família e, principalmente, de Finn, mas não foi muito tempo depois de chegar ao local que ela percebeu alguém inconfundivelmente familiar se aproximar dela.

"FINN!" Não conseguiu conter um grito e se jogou com força nos braços dele, que a levantou o mais alto que pode e rodopiou com ela no colo.

"Você estava INCRÍVEL, babe!" Disse, colocando-a no chão e olhando em seus olhos. "Me desculpe por não estar aqui na estréia." Completou, culpado por não ter compartilhado aquele que, provavelmente, só não foi o dia mais feliz da vida dela justamente pela ausência dele.

Fãs e alguns integrantes do elenco observavam os dois, mas Rachel não podia lidar com nada, naquele momento, a não ser o homem a sua frente.

"Isso não importa, Finn. O importante é que você está aqui agora!" Abriu seu sorriso mais amplo, mais brilhante, mas, por um instante, hesitou, temeu. "Isso quer dizer...?"

"Isso quer dizer que eu sinto muito. É claro que eu ainda acho que não foi justo você não me falar nada sobre a sua viagem... mas eu não quero ficar sem você por isso. Eu não sou o mesmo sem a minha pequenininha." Terminou, acariciando o rosto dela e beijando seus lábios com amor e saudade, mas com a descrição que o momento pedia. "Vai falar com seus fãs... eles te amam! Não mais do que eu, mas eu não vou a lugar nenhum." Seu sorriso era incentivador.

Depois de mais ou menos meia hora de congratulações, autógrafos e poses para fotografias, o casal se encontrou novamente, enlaçando os dedos e caminhando, juntos, para fora do teatro.

"Amor, quando você chegou? Onde você tá hospedado? Você já deu uma olhada na cidade?" Rachel era pura excitação.

"Eu cheguei hoje mesmo, meu amor. Ainda não vi nada, mas vou ter tempo pra isso depois. Eu vim por você, então primeiro eu quero conversar com você, saber de tudo... te contar um monte de coisas também. Eu tô num hotel, não tão longe daqui... uns quinze minutos de metrô."

"Vamos buscar suas coisas, então. É claro que você não vai ficar em hotel... você vai ficar comigo." Agradeceu mentalmente o fato de ter conseguido que seus pais lhe fizessem um empréstimo, para que ela pudesse morar sozinha, e não com outros integrantes do elenco da peça.

Os dois seguiram para o hotel, a fim de buscar os pertences de Finn. Conversaram sobre um pouco de tudo: os testes dele, o final da temporada da orquestra, a rotina pesada de ensaios que ela enfrentou, as primeiras aulas dela na escola de arte britânica, o entendimento entre Blaine e Kurt, e o fato de que este último tinha resolvido pedir transferência para uma escola de moda de NY, para que os dois não se separassem mais, em razão da distância, entre outros assuntos. O tempo todo trocavam carinhos discretos e tinham as mãos unidas.

Quando entraram no quarto dele, no entanto, os carinhos já não podiam mais ser discretos. A falta que um sentia de tocar e se ligar, intimamente, ao outro tomou conta dos dois.

"Eu te amo tanto, Finn!" Disse, enquanto ele assaltava com beijos o seu pescoço e se livrava do casaco pesado que cobria o corpo dela.

"Eu te amo mais, minha pequinininha... e eu te quero demais!" Respondeu, tirando, com pressa, o próprio casaco, luvas e cachecol, e a obvervando copiar seu gesto.

Os dois foram rápido para a cama enorme e macia do quarto de hotel, livrando-se juntos do restante das peças de roupa. Deitaram-se do jeito como vieram ao mundo, beijando-se com paixão, com loucura. Suas mãos percorriam os caminhos já conhecidos no corpo um do outro, explorando, matando as saudades. Não durou, no entanto, muito tempo, esta expedição, porque eles precisavam, mais do que tudo, se amar, ser um do outro novamente, se conectar fisicamente, outra vez.

Os dois se amaram algumas vezes, naquela noite, e deixaram para fechar a conta do hotel pela manhã. Não dormiram quase nada, porque, além da vontade de ficar o mais junto possível, sentindo o cheiro, o calor, a vibração, o arrepio, o batimento cardíaco, existia, também, a necessidade de conversar e compartilhar, em detalhes, todas as experiências não divididas durante os dias em que ficaram separados.

Em um desses momentos de conversa, Finn se afastou e foi buscar alguma coisa em sua mala.

"Eu trouxe algo comigo. Algo que, quando eu vi, me fez lembrar você, imediatamente." Disse, achando o que estava procurando, e voltando a sentar ao lado dela na cama.

"O que é isso?" Disse, abrindo uma espécie de cartão.

"É a sua própria estrela!"

"Colocou meu nome em uma estrela?"

"Não. Pensei sobre isso, mas... eu a chamei de Finn Hudson." Observou a expressão confusa no rosto dela. "Porque já existe uma estrela com o nome Rachel Berry... e ela está bem aqui na Terra e é mais brilhante do que qualquer uma das estrelas lá em cima. Então, eu queria ter certeza de que sempre que ela se sentir sozinha, ela pode olhar pro céu, e não importa onde eu esteja, ela vai saber que eu estou olhando pra ela."

"Isso é... lindo, Finn!" Deu um beijo em seus lábios e admirou, mais uma vez, o certificado que trazia sua estrela.

"Eu só vou poder ficar 12 dias aqui, Rach. Eu tenho compromissos com a orquestra, então... eu vou ter que ir. Mas eu vou estar te esperando, na nossa casa, quando você voltar. E você vai estar o tempo todo comigo aqui..." colocou a mão no peito "e eu vou estar com você o tempo todo... e essa estrela é uma maneira que eu encontrei pra você nunca mais... NUNCA MAIS duvidar."

"Finn, eu sinto muito por..."

"Tá tudo bem, agora, babe. Por favor, só... conversa sempre comigo, ok? Antes de qualquer coisa, de qualquer decisão." Ela assentiu positivamente. "Tem mais uma coisa." Pegou uma caixinha atrás de si. "No caso de estar nublado, ou se for de dia, ou caso a estrela exploda em uma supernova massiva..." riu "...isso deve brilhar tanto quanto ela."

Finn abriu a caixa, mostrando um fino cordão de ouro branco, com um pingente de estrela, que ele tinha encontrado no aeroporto de NY e achou interessante comprar, para o caso de ela achar que o certificado de propriedade de uma estrela com o nome do namorado era um presente tolo.

Nos próximos doze dias, Rachel mostrou a Finn os pontos turísticos de Londres, o levou para comer o prato típico da região, o famoso Fish'n Ships, e ele assistiu mais algumas vezes à apresentação do Fantasma. Mas a coisa de que mais gostaram foi poder se amar todas as noites e, algumas vezes, também durante o dia, "estreando" todos os cômodos do pequeno apartamento dela.

Quando chegou a hora de Finn voltar a NY, Rachel o levou ao aeroporto e a despedida foi difícil, porque obviamente eles não queriam ficar longe um do outro, mas não foi dolorosa, triste, pesarosa.

Não se tratava de um adeus, mas de um até breve e não existia nada de que eles tivessem tanta certeza quanto disso. O lugar certo para Rachel era onde Finn estivesse, e Finn só poderia chamar um lugar de lar, se Rachel fizesse parte dele.

* * *

><p><strong>O que acharam? Gostaram das referências usadas?<strong>

**Obs: Glee não me pertence, nem o Fantasma da Ópera, e a música "Think of Me" faz parte do musical.**

**Mais dois capítulos e nos despediremos dessa história... dá uma peeeeeena... :(**


	30. Chapter 30

**Aqui está o penúltimo capítulo. Espero que estejam gostando da história... não sei se estão, porque não tenho tido muito retorno (sei que é chato ficar falando isso toda hora, mas sem retorno a gente não sabe mesmo se tá ou não agradando)...**

**No mais, beijos a todos e cada um! Obrigada a todos que já se manifestaram. Luv it!**

* * *

><p>Rachel e Finn tinham se formado há pouco tempo e era o primeiro final de ano que passavam em Lima, depois da formatura. Esse final de ano seria especial porque, pela primeira vez em anos, todos os membros da antiga banda de Finn estariam na cidade, e, em razão disso, eles tinham decidido reviver os velhos tempos e fazer um pequeno show no Breadsticks, para o qual todos os amigos e familiares, deles e dos respectivos namorados e namoradas, maridos e esposas, tinham sido convidados.<p>

Finalmente, havia chegado a noite da apresentação e todos estavam muito ansiosos, excitados. Rachel estava sentada em uma das mesas mais próximas ao palco, com seus pais, os pais do namorado, além de Tina, enquanto, na mesa ao lado, conversavam animados Kurt, Blaine, Quinn, Britanny, Sugar e Mercedes. Havia, ainda, a mesa ocupada por Shelby, que segurava no colo o pequeno Bruce Puckerman, de apenas dez meses, ao lado do marido George, e de frente para a Sra. Fabray, que tinha a neta Beth em seu colo. No palco, tratando dos últimos preparativos, Finn, Santanna, Artie, Sam, Mike e Puck.

O show começou e nem parecia que os amigos tinham ficado tanto tempo sem se reunir para tocar. A banda, mesmo não tendo tido tempo para ensaiar mais do que três vezes, durante aquela mesma semana, tocou super bem, se divertiu bastante e divertiu também todos os presentes. E não era somente porque todos ali formavam uma espécie de grande família. Eles eram realmente bons e, se tivessem escolhido assim, poderiam ter sido, inclusive, profissionais do ramo.

Após uma música animada, que todos estavam dançando, Santanna pegou o microfone e agradeceu a presença de todos. Disse que eles, infelizmente, iriam tocar a última música e pediu, ainda, desculpas por não se tratar de uma música dançante. Segundo afirmou, não teve escolha quanto àquele momento do encerramento do show.

Depois de terem se acalmado os aplausos, gritinhos e assobios dos presentes, os integrantes da banda trocaram alguns olhares e recomeçaram a tocar e, nesse momento, veio a maior surpresa da noite. Deixando a bateria, que foi ocupada por Joe, Finn se dirigiu ao microfone, enquanto Rachel o olhava, já sentindo a respiração presa na garganta, porque ela conhecia muito bem aqueles acordes iniciais.

_Highway run_

_Into the midnight sun_

_Wheels go 'round and 'round_

_You're on my mind_

Finn começou a cantar, confirmando que se tratava da canção que tinha se tornado a música do casal, já havia bastante tempo.

Rachel tinha voltado da Inglaterra, exatamente seis meses e treze dias depois da visita do namorado àquele país. Finn tinha ido buscá-la no aeroporto e os dois tinham chegado ao apartamento em que voltariam a viver juntos, tirando suas roupas em tempo recorde, e matando as saudades imensas que sentiam um do outro, sem nem ao menos terem conseguido chegar ao quarto ainda.

Depois, tinham passado quatro dias inteiros sem sair de casa, fazendo amor, conversando, ouvindo música ou sendo, simplesmente, preguiçosos. Finn tinha conseguido convencer Figgins a substituí-lo em duas apresentações, para poder ficar mais tempo com Rachel, e fez valer cada minuto da folga concedida.

Em um dos momentos de preguiça, os dois escutavam música, deitados na cama, quando Faithfully começou a tocar. Eles sempre tinham compartilhado uma paixão pelo Journey, mas, naquele momento, prestando atenção na letra daquela balada em particular, Rachel achou que a canção era perfeita.

"Finn?"

"Huuum?"

"Você já prestou atenção na letra dessa música?"

"Uhum... eu adoro essa música, meu amor."

"Eu sei que a gente já escreveu músicas um pro outro... e letras, juntos, que falam da gente... mas essa música, Finn... ela é perfeita." Ele a olhava, mexendo em seu cabelo. "Você é um homem da música, eu também sou da música... do teatro e da música. Em vários momentos, é provável que um de nós pegue a estrada... se afaste de casa, se afaste do outro. Mas agora eu sei que a gente vai estar sempre junto, que a gente vai sempre SER um do outro... fielmente."

"Essa, definitivamente, pode ser a nossa música." Concordou, beijando apaixonadamente a sua pequenininha, de quem só se separaria novamente, se fosse sempre por pouco tempo, sempre com a certeza da volta.

Enquanto Finn cantava no palco, com sua velha banda formada de amigos, de verdadeiros irmãos, que também tinham se tornado a família dela, Rachel pensava não só naquele momento, mas em outros que vieram depois dele.

Ainda durante a faculdade, ela tinha conseguido um papel na Broadway. Um papel de coadjuvante, mas, mesmo assim, era a Broadway, o seu sonho! Era um primeiro passo na carreira que ela queria abraçar. Também ainda antes de formado, Finn já vinha substituindo Figgins como regente nos ensaios da orquestra e em outras ocasiões em que o grande maestro e professor tinha compromissos com outras orquestras maiores. Era um primeiro degrau que ele estava subindo e o levaria muito alto, ela tinha certeza.

Em razão dos compromissos, muitas vezes, eles tinham ficado sem desfrutar de algum tempo juntos, tinham discutido, discordado, derramados algumas lágrimas. As coisas não tinham sido sempre fáceis, mas de uma coisa ela tinha certeza: depois do "episódio Londres", nenhum dos dois jamais tinha pensado em desistir do outro novamente.

Quando a música acabou, no Breadsticks, o homem de quem Rachel não havia tirado os olhos por um só momento, mesmo tomada por suas lembranças, estava parado bem na sua frente e segurava sua mão.

"Rachel, você sabe o quanto eu te amo." Disse a ela, mas sem largar o microfone porque queria que todos ali escutassem o que tinha a dizer. "Você sempre me falou que eu deveria cantar em público, não é?" Ela concordou e ele riu, sem jeito.

"Eu nunca serei um cantor profissional, porque onde eu me sinto em casa é perto dos instrumentos... é na frente de uma orquestra, principalmente, e você também sabe disso." Respirou fundo e continuou. "Outra coisa que nós dois sabemos é que eu também só me sinto em casa com você... ao seu lado. Por isso, PRA VOCÊ, eu sempre vou cantar." Beijou a mão dele e trocaram um sorriso.

"Então eu escolhi cantar a nossa música, aqui, na nossa cidade, na companhia de todas as pessoas que amamos, pra te dizer, de novo, que eu sou seu... fielmente... e pra sempre, se você quiser."

Tirando do bolso uma pequena caixa, abrindo-a e expondo um delicado anel, ao mesmo tempo em que se colocava de joelhos à frente dela, ele disse as palavras que ela mais gostou de ouvir, em toda a sua vida, até aquele momento.

"Rachel Barbra Berry... gostaria de se casar comigo?"

* * *

><p><strong>Não tem como não aceitar, não é? (suspiros)<strong>


	31. Chapter 31

**Chegamos ao fim de Quando nossos corpos falam... foi MUITO gostoso escrever essa fic e saber que tinha gente lendo, apesar de nem todo mundo gostar de deixar recadinhos. **

**Agradeço a TODOS que leram até o fim e não posso deixar de agradecer principalmente a quem comentou. Muito, muito, muito obrigada! Espero ter correspondido às expectativas de vocês.**

**Um beijo grande e curtam esse último momenttinho Finchel.**

* * *

><p>Rachel e Finn saíram do carro e adentraram o teatro de mãos dadas, sob os holofotes dos muitos fotógrafos que não queriam perder a oportunidade de registrar aquele momento. Alguns jornalistas tentaram fazer com que os dois, ou pelo menos um deles, desse alguma declaração, mas ambos afirmaram não se tratar do momento de glória de nenhum dos dois.<p>

Às vésperas de completar quarenta anos de idade, Rachel tinha certeza de que podia afirmar ser uma pessoa de sorte. Noites felizes e repletas de emoção, como aquela que estava começando, tinham sido inúmeras na vida dela e de seu marido.

A primeira delas foi a da festa de casamento, que aconteceu pouco mais de um ano depois do pedido, porque os dois quiseram, antes das bodas, encontrar um apartamento maior, onde poderiam, quando chegasse o momento, criar seus filhos.

A celebração aconteceu na primavera, em Lima, em um grande jardim, com toda a família de sangue e a de coração reunida. Junto com o cunhado, Rachel havia cuidado de cada detalhe, pessoalmente, mesmo tendo que fazer tudo de Nova York, porque estava trabalhando em um musical novo. Tudo foi perfeito e, mesmo que não tivesse sido, provavelmente ela sequer teria reparado, pois teve seus olhos grudados em Finn por toda a noite, a partir do momento em que caminhou em direção ao altar.

As noites em Paris, a "cidade luz", onde passaram a maior parte da lua de mel, e em Londres, onde fizeram questão de visitar alguns amigos dela e alguns lugares que povoavam a lembrança de ambos, também foram repletas de momentos inesquecíveis, de muitas declarações de amor eterno, de muito prazer a dois.

Outras noites vieram, ao longo dos anos, como a da primeira apresentação de Finn como maestro titular de uma grande orquestra, ou aquela em que ele ganhou seu primeiro prêmio como regente, ou a da comemoração do lançamento do DVD comemorativo de aniversário da orquestra, durante o qual foi homenageado por seus colegas de trabalho.

Houve, ainda, as muitas noites de estréia de espetáculos de Rachel, e os lançamentos de seus trabalhos como cantora, quando apresentou ao público músicas que já eram especiais para o casal, e se tornaram grandes sucessos de crítica e de venda, como "My Perfect Link" (Meu elo perfeito), "Get it Right", "The Magnet" (O ímã) e "Pretending".

Assim como o Sr. Hudson, a Sra. Hudson também havia se tornado uma profissional reconhecida e premiada. Colecionava dois Tony Awards como melhor atriz em musicais, sendo um deles por sua atuação na, também premiada, montagem musical de "Orgulho e Preconceito", de Jane Austen, com trilha sonora assinada pelo maestro Finn Hudson e direção musical de Rory Flanagan. Além disso, ganhou um Grammy de melhor canção por "You", uma das muitas composições inspiradas no marido.

Isso sem contar as noites maravilhosas que passavam juntos, surpreendendo um ao outro com jantares românticos, simplesmente pelo prazer de aproveitarem o momento a dois, ou para comemorar o aniversário de casamento, ou dar alguma notícia, como a de que havia um herdeiro a caminho.

Aliás, era também noite quando o primogênito, Aaron, chegou, e havia tanta gente no hospital que mais parecia uma festa. Shelby, Hiram e Leroy disputavam espaço com Carole e Burt, mas de uma forma engraçada. Quinn segurava a mão de Rachel e dizia que tudo ia ficar bem, sabendo que era verdade, pois tinha sido assim nos partos de Beth, Bruce e Beatrice. Puck oferecia charutos a Mike, Sam e Artie, enquanto o futuro papai quase furava o chão, de tanto andar em círculos.

É claro que a vida em comum não foi feita só de alegrias. Rachel e Finn também tiveram que superar obstáculos.

Antes de se tornar uma artista premiada, Rachel ouviu muitos "nãos" em audições, recebeu recusas de gravadoras, teve que trabalhar em produções que pagavam muito mal, para ter alguma visibilidade, ou que pagavam bem, mas não tinham qualidade nenhuma. Finn teve que fazer viagens com Figgins e a orquestra, deixando Rachel sozinha, como eles mesmos tinham previsto, um tempo antes. Também teve que trabalhar muito duro para ter seu trabalho reconhecido e deixar de ser considerado só um protegido do antigo professor.

O nascimento dos filhos foi uma sensação indescritível, mas também trouxe responsabilidades inéditas, medos e emoções desconhecidos. Durante os primeiros meses, Rachel chorava junto com Aaron, sempre que ele chorava, deixando Finn ora desesperado, ora irritado, até o momento em que ele começou a fazer piada da situação.

Aaron era uma criança calma, mas deu bastante trabalho, porque teve praticamente todas aquelas doenças infecto contagiosas que são super comuns nas crianças, mas desesperam os adultos. Depois veio a menina, a princesinha de Finn, que, desde cedo, mostrou ter herdado o gênio forte e a garganta poderosa da mãe, enlouquecendo Finn e Rachel, tirando muitas de suas noites de sono.

De qualquer maneira, Finn, tendo acabado de completar quarenta anos, tinha certeza de que era um homem de sorte e essa noite no teatro só vinha para reforçar que todas as suas escolhas tinham sido as melhores, as mais perfeitas. Sentado na platéia, entre a esposa e o filho, provavelmente um futuro esportista, visto que, com apenas doze anos, já demonstrava vocação para o basquete, tinha, ainda, os pais, os sogros, o irmão e o cunhado, próximos a ele.

A cortina finalmente se abriu, tirando tanto Rachel quanto Finn de seus devaneios, muito similares. Começava a apresentação da adaptação musical de "As Crônicas de Nárnia: O Leão, A Feiticeira e o Guarda-roupa", com músicas de Jacob Ben Israel. No papel da pequena Lucy Pevensie, a filha de nove anos, a princesa da casa, Lea Carole Hudson, começava cedo a seguir os passos da mãe.

Levada por Kurt às audições, a garota encantara todos os diretores e produtores do espetáculo, com sua linda voz e talento nato para a atuação, tendo sido escolhida imediatamente. Somente depois de terem informado ao tio da menina que precisariam da presença dos pais, para assinar os contratos e discutir detalhes sobre o trabalho, os envolvidos na grande produção ficaram sabendo que a novata, apresentada como Lea Berry, era, na verdade, a filha mais nova dos Hudson.

A estréia foi sensacional, levando toda uma família, e não só ela, às lágrimas, e agradou até mesmo Elijah, que se movimentou como nunca na enorme barriga de Rachel. Ela e Finn sentiam muito amor e orgulho pela família que formavam, uma corrente com quatro elos perfeitos e a espera de mais um.

A história dessa corrente parece ter tido início com uma forte atração, mas, quando nossos corpos falam, às vezes é preciso ouvir o que dizem os instintos, eles podem ser um jeito torno de as almas se comunicarem.

Talvez, o magnetismo entre dois corpos seja, em alguns casos, a linguagem que as almas gêmeas, separadas pelos deuses, escolheram para se reconhecerem e se reunirem, finalmente, aqui na Terra.

Juntas, sua longa jornada está apenas, e sempre... recomeçando.

* * *

><p><strong>Se puderem, deixem um recadinho final, ok? Até mais...<strong>


End file.
